The Promise You Broke
by Unknown-Uchiha
Summary: Subaku No Gaara. Hyuga Manami. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke left Manami for power. Gaara's all the way in the Sand. That leaves Manami in Konoha, with no one to turn to. Until now, when Sasuke arrives in the Leaf. GaaraxOCxSasuke SEQUEL TO MBMAML
1. Welcome Back To Konoha!

_**The Promise you broke**_

_**Chapter One: Welcome back to Konoha**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's Notes:**

**WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL OF MBMAML!!! THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS FROM THE LAST STORY!! YOSH!! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!! Also, if you haven't read _'Must Befriend Must Avenge Must Love'_, I suggest you do.**

**Jiraiya's Point Of View**

"Bye, bye, Jiraiya-sama!!" A girl squealed.

I came back home from my 'researching'.

Manami and Naruto were lying on the beds in the hotel room.

I quickly got changed and crawled into the bed.

I still couldn't sleep, due to the fact that I was still 'excited' from all the girls.

We all had single beds.

My bed was closest to the door; Naruto's was in the middle and Manami's was closest to the window, which was wide open.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

I was just reaching dreamland until I heard a small 'creak'.

I opened my eyes just a little bit and found Sasuke silently staring at Manami's sleeping figure.

_Sasuke's here? How'd he know where we were? And the look on his face when he sees Manami… it shows regret, _I thought.

Sasuke seemed to be brooding and then he slowly leaned over to Manami.

His lips were just a few centimeters away from hers until Manami stirred and looked as if she were going to wake up.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly vanished.

Manami's eyes shot open and she sat up, breathing quite heavily.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Yeah…"

"What was it about?" I asked once more.

She studied me for a moment, as if she were thinking, _Should I trust him?_

Oh, please. I've been looking after her for the last two years. Do you think that she would be able to trust me?

"Sasuke and I were in my dream. He looked so grown-up. For sure… he wouldn't have room for me in his heart," Manami began, hugging her knees to her chest.

"He was getting closer to me, but I wasn't stopping him. He leant over and was just about to kiss me until… I woke up," She said, "But it felt so real,"

I smirked. _You have no idea how real that dream was, Manami, _I thought.

**Manami's Point Of View**

As I walked down the path towards the Konoha gates, I wondered how everyone was.

I had the necklace Sasuke gave me, dangling on my neck, and the other necklace that Gaara and I share. I have the white one and he has the red, and of course, I still wasn't able to smile.

Even if there was a moment where I wanted to smile, Sasuke appears in my mind.

Sasuke left me.

He left me _**just**_ so that he could get power.

Jiraiya and Naruto were always mucking around, but honestly, Naruto had grown.

And so had I.

We past the gates and Naruto grabbed my hand and began running around Konoha, dragging me behind.

I wouldn't blame him though; we hadn't been in Konoha for two and a half years.

He reached this pole and began running up, reaching the very top.

He grinned as he saw Tsunade's face on the rock mountain.

I leaned against the pole and said, "Naruto-kun, you better get down there… what if you fall and get hurt? Who's going to help me win my battles?"

Naruto smirked and came down. He came down so fast that my dress rustled with the wind.

My halter dress was black, it stopped at my mid-thigh, but I was wearing black shorts underneath, to prevent any stupid perverts lurking around looking up my skirt. I had black fingerless gloves that reached above my elbows. Also accompanying my dress, were my black knee-high socks and my black combat boots. I've also changed my hairstyle and weapon. My hair is now tied up high with a black ribbon and I have two swords that I carry on my back. Compared to the bow, the two swords just shoot out whatever I told them to. Mostly fire.

That's a lot of black for one girl.

I've also solved my rain problem. I've fixed up my chakra a bit to make sure that as long as there's heat around, I'll be okay with rain.

"Naruto! Manami!" A familiar voice called.

Naruto turned around

"Sakura-chan!!" cried Naruto.

I turned to see a girl with pink hair. It was kinda hard not to recognize her. She was also with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"Hey, Sakura. You've grown," I said, crossing my arms.

She smiled, "So have you, Manami."

Sakura turned to Naruto, "Wow, you've grown a lot as well, Naruto! Do you think I've grown?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Don't worry, Sakura! You haven't changed a bit!!"

I slapped my forehead.

"Baka Naruto…" I muttered.

Then Sakura got really mad.

"Boss, Boss!! I made my own perverted jutsu!" Konohamaru grinned.

Konohamaru did a hand sign and turned into a girl with brown hair, and _**big**_ breasts.

Jiraiya had a slight nosebleed.

I rolled my eyes as Naruto said, "Konohamaru, you shouldn't do things like that… I'm not a kid anymore,"

"Here we go," I murmured.

Naruto balled his hand into a fist and screamed, "FEAR MY ALL-NEW PERVERTED JUTSU!! HERE WE GO!!!"

Sakura punched him in the face before he could do anything.

She was _**really**_ mad.

Naruto tripped and fell into the ground… and I mean literally _**into**_ the ground; his face was buried.

Sakura grabbed his leg, making Naruto upside-down and she screamed, "BAKA NARUTO!! TWO YEARS OUT OF KONOHA AND YOU HAVEN'T MATURED ONE BIT!!!"

People were staring now.

Also, they seemed to be slightly scared.

But I wasn't.

I had that type of strength two years ago.

I walked to Sakura and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yamete (Stop) Sakura, where's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

She turned to me, back to being serious.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know… I haven't seen him in a while," She replied, still holding onto Naruto's leg.

"Manami, you have to go to the Hokage's office," Jiraiya said.

I nodded, did a hand sign and teleported away.

I appeared in the office, surprising Tsunade.

Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya ran in the office soon after me.

"Manami! You're back!!" Tsunade smiled.

"Yeah. Hi. Where's Kakashi?" I asked.

As if on timing, a big 'poof' was heard outside and a famliliar voice said, "Yo!"

I leaned out of the window to find Kakashi reading one of his perverted books and sitting on the roof.

"Kakashi-sensei, long time, no see," I said.

Kakashi turned to me and his eye widened.

"Manami! Oh my god, you've _**grown**_!" Kakashi said.

"Uhm… thanks," I jumped out of the window and sat in front of him, "Do I get an ANBU uniform?"

Kakashi blushed slightly for some odd reason.

"Kakashi-sensei, you okay?" I asked.

"You've grown more beautiful than I've expected," He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, you're not the first person who's said that," I mumbled.

"Fanboys trailing you while you were training?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What's this I hear about the ANBU?" Sakura and Naruto asked at the same time.

I turned to them, "Oh, I forgot to tell you… I joined the ANBU BlackOps."

"_**YOU**_ JOINED THE ANBU!?!? WHOA!!" Sakura screamed in excitement.

I nodded, "Hn,"

"I have the uniform, but I don't think it's really your style…" Kakashi said.

"I've seen the uniform… it's true that it's not my style, but I'll fix it up a bit," I said.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I slowly opened the door to my manor, saying, "Neji-nii, I'm back,"

"Manami?!?" I heard my brother scream.

He ran down the stairs and found me standing at the doorway.

"Manami! It's really you!!" He cried, giving me a bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too, nii-san," I said, awkwardly patting his back.

He let go and said, "I've been so worried about you, you didn't get hurt did you? I promise you, I will kill Sasuke,"

I shrugged him off and said, "You're acting more of a father than a brother."

He smirked. "Well, it's my job, isn't it? To protect you?"

I rolled my eyes and went to my room, where I lay the ANBU uniform on my bed.

I sighed.

It's obviously not my style to wear things like this…

I began sorting it out… and I kind of made my own uniform.

I wore my arm guards, kept my mask on the top right of my head and I made my own cape, it was black of course, and it reached the tops of my ankles, and I kept my black dress.

I came out of my room and Neji's jaw dropped open.

"Y-_**You're**_ part of the ANBU?!?!" He yelled.

I nodded.

"Since when?!" He asked.

"Two and a half years ago," I said.

"You joined at thirteen?! WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!?" He yelled accusingly.

"I joined before I left Konoha. Now, stop asking such stupid questions," I muttered.

Just then, a person began banging loudly screaming, "MANAMI-CHANN!! HURRY UP!! TSUNADE SAID SAKURA, YOU AND ME ARE GONNA BATTLE WITH SOMEONE!!"

I opened the door to reveal a wide-eyed Naruto.

"Whoa… Manami-chan… you look amazing…" He mumbled.

"You shouldn't be eyeing me… besides aren't you with Hinata?" I asked, closing the door and stepping outside.

"Hinata!! Where is she? I was looking for her, but I couldn't find her!!" He cried.

I shrugged and said, "C'mon. Let's go to the office before our opponent gets away,"

He nodded, grinned and ran off with me.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"So… Who will we be fighting??" asked Naruto eagerly.

Sakura and I were in front of Tsunade's desk and Naruto was face to face with her, trying to get his answer.

Just then, Shikamaru and Temari entered the room.

I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Temari…? Shikamaru…?" I whispered.

Naruto turned and grinned. "YO, SHIKAMARU AND…"

He eyed Temari and said, "Who are you again?"

Temari frowned and said, "I'm TEMARI, baka!!"

"Ohh… right… Temari… Etou… How do I know you?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes as Temari explained what happened in the exams two years ago.

Shikamaru looked at me and his eyes went wide.

"M-Manami?!" He said.

"Took you long enough, Shika-kun," I mumbled.

"You've grown," He smirked.

"You have too, but please, don't eye me. You with Temari, am I right?" I asked.

He blushed.

"Why yes… Yes, I am with Temari," He said.

"OHH IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!!" Naruto cried, finally understanding when he met Temari.

"Naruto, you've grown!" Shikamaru said.

Naruto basked in his own glory. "Why, yes! I have grown. I'm glad you've notic--"

"NO! HE HASN'T GROWN AT ALL!!" Sakura interrupted.

"You'll be fighting your sensei," Tsunade cut in.

"WHO? ERO-SENNIN?!" Naruto yelled, turning to Tsunade.

"No, idiot. It's Kakashi." Sakura slapped her forehead.

Kakashi appeared at the window, his right hand holding up a peace sign and his left hand holding the new release of Jiraiya's series.

"Yo! Wow Manami, nice uniform you made," He smiled.

I nodded. "Hn."

"You'll fight him tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade said.

"Meet me at the place where we did the survival exercise before." Kakashi said.

"You mean when we did the bell training?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. See ya!" Kakashi said teleporting away again.

"He's probably gone to read his new perverted book," I muttered.

"Yosh (Alright)! Let's go to that new restaurant I heard that opened up in Konoha!" Naruto said.

He grabbed my hand again and dragged me to this new restaurant, with Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru following.

He opened the door and we all took seats at a table.

I looked down at my menu and Sakura whispered to me, "Manami, don't you notice it?"

I asked her, "Notice what?"

"Every boy is eyeing you. Dang girl, you truly _**have**_ grown!" Sakura grinned.

I looked around the room and nearly every boy was blushing at the sight of me.

I rolled my eyes as one guy walked over to my table, trying to hit on me.

"Hey there, I'm Yamari Akio. What's your name?" He smirked, eyeing me.

God, he was worse than the perverted hermit, otherwise known as Jiraiya.

"Go away," I said, not taking my eyes off the menu.

"Aw c'mon babe! You can have just a little fun with me!" Akio yelled making the whole restaurant pay attention to me and him.

"I said go away." I repeated, still not making eye contact.

The whole restaurant was silent, watching our every moves.

"I know what you're doing," He smirked. "You're playing hard to get. Well, you don't have to do that babe, because I'm all yours."

He was leaning in closer, trying to give me a kiss, but everyone gasped.

In the blink of an eye, I held him by the neck and pushed him against the wall, lifting him off the ground. I was slowly choking him.

I was so quick that a bit of wind rustled through my hair.

"Don't you _**ever**_ touch me. I hate bastards like you who think they're so hot. You better think wisely later on, or else your future looks pretty fucking bleak." I sneered, venom dripping from my voice.

I saw endless fear in his eyes, so I let him go and said, "I'm leaving."

With that, I stormed out of the restaurant.

"What idiots' fanboys can be…. Ugh… I hate it when they just throw themselves at you…" I muttered, sitting at the bench in from of the lake.

I was angry and frustrated, using my colorful language about fanboys.

"I hate them so much!!!" I yelled.

"I hate them too Manami," A familiar voice said.

"That voice…" I whispered. "I haven't heard that voice for two years… No... It couldn't be him…"

I stood up and turned around to find a figure leaning against a tree.

"I've missed you, Manami," He said solemnly.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

_YOSH!! FIRST CHAPTER IS UP!! If you haven't read 'Must Befriend Must Avenge Must Love', I siggest you do. This story will make MUCH MORE SENSE if you read MBMAML. YEAH!! Please review!! It's not too hard!! YATTA!!_


	2. Blackout! Orochimaru's Hideout!

_**Chapter Two: Black-out. Orochimaru's Hideout.**_

**A/N:**

**Aww… ARIGATO \ GOZAIMASHITA TO: **

**- Shashuko the Paisley Maiden**

**- Hawaiiangurl622**

**- xGaara'sAngelx**

**- Kagome395477**

**- ForeverInTheMoment**

**I swear, you guys are soo cool!!! YOU RULE MATEYS!! ARRGH!! **_**Random Pirate Moment**_**…**

**I ADDED A BRAND NEW TECHNIQUE IN THIS CHAPTER!! WOO!!**

**Manami's Point Of View**

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked.

I grimaced. "How could you act as if nothing happened?!"

"Manami, two years ago, that hurt **_me_** more than it hurt you," replied Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"It's pretty hard to believe you…" I mumbled.

I reappeared behind him, holding a kunai at his throat.

"You've gotten stronger, Manami," He said.

"I wish I could say the same to you," I muttered.

He took out his katana and in a blink of an eye, I was on the floor, with blood seeping out of my stomach.

"What do you say now?" He asked.

I gasped.

_How did he get so quick? _I thought.

"Why are you in Konoha anyway?!" I yelled, holding my gut, making sure that no more blood came out.

I began healing myself as he talked.

"I came back to get you, Manami," Sasuke explained.

"And where will you be taking me?!" I yelled once more.

"To Orochimaru-sama," He said, outstretching a hand, to help me up.

I scowled at him. "I won't go to that bastard."

"It's his orders. I have to take you with me," Sasuke said, staring into my eyes.

"I AM NOT GOING TO THAT BASTARD!!!" I screamed.

I did a few hand signs in a few seconds and different types of animals from the feline family came rushing to my side.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, from seeing so many animals at once.

There were tigers, lions, jaguars, leopards, cougars, cheetahs, lynxes, caracals, cats and even kittens.

"Nani kore (What is this?)…?" He whispered.

"You aren't the only one who's been training…" I said as two tigers helped me get up.

"These are animals from the feline family… I learned how to call them all at once, I trained with them, and they learned how to fight with me in my battles. This is obviously caused by my two-tailed demon, which is part of the feline family itself," I explained, brushing my self off.

"Manami, it doesn't matter how many animals you call, or how strong you really are, or how you **_can't_** fight me," Sasuke said.

"I _**can**_ fight you!!" I yelled as my temper was rising.

"Then hurry up and stab me, punch me, kick me. Why don't you just kill me? I won't fight back," He said, putting his katana away.

I got angry and punched him, right on the face.

Sasuke landed on the ground, but didn't fight back.

I was even angrier, so I punched him more, but kept him on the ground.

"Why don't you just take out your sword and kill me? Why are you hesitating?" He asked, still on the ground.

My eyes widened.

Why **_didn't _**I take out any weapons?

I sat down next to him, breathing heavily.

Why **_was_** I hesitating?

"Just as I thought," Sasuke whispered.

I turned to him. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't fight me," He began.

"I _**CAN**_ fight you… I just couldn't think properly!!" I yelled.

"You can't fight me because you're still in love with me," He said, getting up and facing me.

"Your true weakness," He said, "Is**_ love_**."

I turned away from him.

"You have no right to say that…" I whispered.

But for some reason, I knew Sasuke was right.

My weakness _**is**_ love.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

I faced him.

"I'm no longer in love with you, Sasuke Uchiha…" I mumbled as my eyes were getting watery.

"I know that deep down, you're lying, and you do feel for me," Sasuke said.

I grimaced.

"Sasuke… You bastard!" I cried.

I kept hitting my hands onto his chest, but it wasn't hard, as I was weak at the time.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. "You… shouldn't have… hurt me…" I choked.

"Manami…" He whispered.

I collapsed onto his chest.

The sight of him was heart-breaking for me.

To remember that one moment when he left…

Sasuke sighed solemnly.

"Orders are orders…" He said.

I looked up, his face only mere inches away from mine.

"Huh?" I said.

He hit my pressure point and my eyes widened.

"Sa-su-ke…" I whispered as I passed out.

I lay on the ground, unconscious.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

Manami fell to the ground and I picked her up bridal style.

The animals she called hissed and snarled at me, but I vanished before they could do anything.

As I jumped to Orochimaru's hideout, I stared at Manami.

_She has grown… not only stronger, but more beautiful. It's hard to believe that she loved me. _I thought.

When I reached the hideout, or as Orochimaru calls it 'My New Home', I went into my bedroom and lay Manami onto the bed.

I took a seat next to the bed and held her hand.

I regretted leaving her.

I slowly began to fall asleep, still holding Manami's hand.

**Manami's Point Of View**

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room.

I sat up and found Sasuke holding my hand and his head was resting on my lap.

I quickly jerked my hand away from his and I hit his head hard.

He woke up and I said, "Sasuke, where am I?"

"You're in Orochimaru-sama's hideout," He answered.

"Why did you take me here?!?" I yelled, shaking him madly.

"Orders are orders, Manami. I obey Orochimaru." Sasuke said, taking my hands off his shoulders.

"Why does he wants me here!?!" I said, massaging my head for the massive migraine I was having.

"I don't know, but now you have to go to him, but I'll be taking you there," Sasuke said.

"You may have become stronger, you may have grown, but you're not the Sasuke I know," I whispered.

I looked at him and his eyes were full of sadness and sorrow.

"Manami, I'm sorry, but you should know that I didn't mean to leave you," Sasuke said solemnly.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me anymore," I said, standing up.

"I guess I'll just take you to Orochimaru-sama now," mumbled Sasuke.

I shrugged as he took my hand and led me to Orochimaru.

Silence surrounded us as we walked, until a girl smiled at Sasuke and said, "Hi, Sasuke-kun!!"

She glanced at me and sneered, "Oh, is this one of your pests again?"

"She's not a pest and I'd prefer if you don't insult her, Karin," Sasuke glared.

I rolled my eyes as her gaze went down to Sasuke's hand on mine.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Sasuke-kun, your hand is holding hers."

"I know," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

She pouted and said, "Just wanted to let you, Sasuke-kun!!"

She walked away and I asked, "What's this about 'pests'?"

He glanced at me and said, "It's nothing,"

"It didn't sound like nothing to me,"

"Really, Karin's just another fangirl. That's it,"

"You've been playing around with girls, haven't you?"

He faced me and I kept my gaze to the ground.

"Manami, they were fangirls. Fangirls that trail me. Fangirls that are pests to me," Sasuke said.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke slightly smirked.

"N-No. I'm not… jealous." I whispered.

"You are," Sasuke said.

_Geez Sasuke, you can see through me like glass, and you don't even have the Byakugan… _I thought.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

Suddenly, that girl from before, 'Karin', had come back saying, "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!!"

We turned around and Sasuke asked, "_**What**_?"

"I forgot something!" She smiled.

He shrugged and said, "So?"

Karin leaped onto him giving him a hug.

Karin's hug made Sasuke's hand let go of mine.

And there it was.

A pang of jealousy hit my heart

Karin let go and smirked at me.

I scowled as she walked away.

"Another fangirl, huh? She's pretty upfront," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it. You'll never be replaced in my heart," Sasuke said, stroking my cheek softly.

I slapped his hand away and said, "Cut the cheesy crap. You're determined to kill Itachi, so there's no point in being with me if you have a man to kill."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Baka. If Itachi knows that we're in love, then he'll try to kill me to hurt you," I explained.

"_**We're**_ in love…? Where did that come from?" Sasuke smirked.

I rolled my eyes and tried to fight my blush.

"Hurry up and take me to the snake bastard," I snapped.

He took my hand again and we ended up in a room where it was hardly lit and Orochimaru was sitting on a chair, chuckling as I came in. Sasuke stood next to Orochimaru.

"Manami-chan, how nice to see you again," Orochimaru smirked.

"Don't give me that shit. What do you want?!" I sneered.

"Feisty, I see… Sasuke, what a nice girl you loved," The snake man chuckled.

"Answer the question, damn it!"

"I want you to join me, to gain more power."

"I already have the power I need; I won't work for you no matter what,"

"My, oh my, seems like we have a disobeying female here… Kabuto, please take care of her,"

I glanced at the side of Orochimaru and saw Kabuto come out of the shadows.

"Pleased to meet you again, Manami," Kabuto smirked.

"I can't say the same for you, Kabuto-san," I uttered.

Kabuto came charging at me but I disappeared.

Kabuto looked around.

"Are you going to shoot me again with your bow and arrow? Like what you did in the preliminaries?!" Kabuto yelled as he looked around the room.

I was on the ceiling, hiding amongst the shadows. I ran towards him, so fast that in half a second, I had Kabuto pinned to the floor with me on top, holding my swords against his neck.

I was slowly slitting his neck and he winced as blood came seeping through.

"Manami-chan, I suppose you are right. You have all the power you need. Please let go out Kabuto and I'll talk with you," Orochimaru said from behind.

Without even glancing at Orochimaru I let go of Kabuto.

"I don't need to talk with you." I said, putting my swords away.

"Well then, Sasuke-kun, please take care of Manami-chan," Orochimaru chuckled.

My eyes widened slightly as he pinned me to the wall, he held his katana against my neck.

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

"Manami, I won't hesitate to kill you," Sasuke whispered back.

"How sad, what if Manami-chan dies from her own love? Wouldn't that be shameful?" Orochimaru said.

"Tch. I wouldn't care anyway," I mumbled.

I kicked Sasuke in the gut and ran out of the room.

I ran at neck-breaking speed and managed to get away from the hideout.

I was outside and jumping through the trees until I stopped.

Two reasons: a) I sensed Sasuke's chakra getting closer and b) WHERE THE HELL AM I, ANYWAY?!

I jumped faster through the trees and took out my cell phone.

I skimmed through my contacts until I found the number.

_- Gaara_

I rang him and he picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Gaara-kun? It's Manami,"

_"Manami, it's been too long,"_

"Don't talk about that right now, I'm being chased,"

_"Chased?!"_

"I'm near the hideout of Orochimaru's. I don't know where I am and… I'm being chased by Sasuke,"

_"Sasuke?!"_

"Hai, can you help me? I have no idea where I am though,"

_"No idea?!"_

"Gaara-kun, you're not my echo,"

_"Gomen, I'll try to pinpoint you through the cell. I'll get there a.s.a.p."_

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun. I always knew I could count on you,"

And before he could say anything, I hung up and continued jumping.

**-x-x-x-x-**

In somewhat five minutes later, Sasuke had found me and was trying to knock me out again, but this time, I was dodging him (Of course, I had a few cuts on me, but they were nothing), but all of a sudden, a huge sandstorm appeared.

"Gaara-kun…" I mumbled, shielding my eyes from the sand.

Gaara appeared by my side.

"Manami, are you okay?" Gaara asked, still controlling the sandstorm.

I nodded.

The sand began clearing away and Sasuke stood there almost aghast.

"So, Gaara's here to help you, huh? It doesn't matter Manami," Sasuke said.

Gaara picked me up bridal style and said to Sasuke, "I won't forgive you for hurting Manami,"

Sasuke began charging at us, but Gaara and his sand teleported us away.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We were at Konoha and Gaara was at the gates, carrying me still.

"Gaara-kun… I'm… fine…" I whispered as I was dozing off to sleep.

"Don't worry about it. Just get some rest, please." He said, looking at me.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes.

**Gaara's Point Of View**

I had decided to take Manami to her house, even though I would see a totally freaked out older brother.

I kicked on the door softly, but loud enough to hear, because both my hands were occupied.

Neji opened the door and his eyes widened.

"What happened?!" He asked.

"You'll have to wait until she wakes up, she'll explain, but right now, she needs some rest," I mumbled.

I looked down at Manami's face.

I thought, _Manami, you're always getting yourself into trouble. Soon enough, your brother will go nuts worrying about you… but, that's why I like you…_

_Because you're you._

* * *

_YOSH! Another chapter finished! I AM IN LURRVE WITH THOSE REVIEWERS!! They make me laugh and smile. Ahh... if only I could have that feeling forever. It would be totally bliss... But now I'm just babbling on and on! Please review and tell me what** you**_ _think!! Jaa ne!_


	3. Let's Fight For The Bells!

_**Chapter Three: Let's Fight For The Bells!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**

**Manami's Point Of View**

I woke up to find myself in my bedroom.

I jumped out of bed and went downstairs.

Gaara was talking to my brother.

"Gaara-kun!" I called as I ran to the couch.

I sat next to him and he said, "You're awake,"

"Obviously… how long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"Just around an hour," Gaara replied.

"ANYWAY, what happened? Where were you?" Neji cut in.

I sighed in irritation. "Sasuke was in Konoha and he wanted to take me to Orochimaru. He knocked me out and took me to the hideout. Orochimaru said that he wanted me to join forces with him, but I said no. I had to fight Kabuto and Sasuke in the process. As I was fighting Sasuke, I called Gaara-kun and he came and took me back to Konoha." I took a gasp of breath.

Saying all of that was tiring.

"Sasuke was in Konoha?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" My brother yelled.

"Urusai," I mumbled.

My brother sighed. "I guess I'll have to thank you, Gaara,"

"Don't worry about it," Gaara replied.

"Ah! Gaara-kun, your clothes… what happened when I was gone?" I asked.

His clothes were the type of Kazekage clothing.

"I've become the Kazekage of the sand village," Gaara said, almost proudly.

"Omedeto (Congratulations), Gaara-kun," I said, giving him a hug.

"Since you Kazekage you're going to be safer than ever, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Promise me, that you won't get hurt. You won't die. Because I need you, Gaara-kun," I said.

"I promise," Gaara said, taking hold of my hand.

Later on, Gaara left Konoha and went back to his village.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Your aim is to get a bell off me," Kakashi said.

We were at the training grounds, where we did the bell exercise.

"Heh, just like old times!" Naruto grinned.

"Exactly, but back then, we had Sasuke with us…" Kakashi mumbled.

He turned back to us and we were on the ground practically crying… we missed Sasuke.

"Talking about Sasuke is sure giving us a melancholy mood." Kakashi said.

We stood up and Naruto began charging at Kakashi.

Kakashi caught him, but this time, Naruto had created a clone behind Kakashi, pointing a kunai at his spine.

"Sugoi…" Sakura whispered.

"Now, now, Naruto, I didn't say 'begin' yet," Kakashi said.

"Begin!" Kakashi said.

I moved towards Kakashi and in the blink of an eye, I was holding a bell, waving it in the air.

"I got one," I mumbled.

They gawked at me, except Naruto; He smirked.

"H-How did you…?" Sakura asked.

"Manami-chan is extremely strong and quick. Her training helped her a lot," Naruto explained.

**Naruto's Point Of View**

I smirked as Manami waved the bell in the air.

_-Flashback-_

_"Manami-chan, happy valentine's day!!" I yelled._

_I was fourteen and so was she._

_It was valentines, and I had decided that I could give Manami a present._

_She was in the hotel room, and Jiraiya was out 'researching'._

_I was in the hotel hallways and I opened the door and gasped._

_Manami was crying._

_Her face was stuffed in her hands as she sobbed. Her knees were to her chest._

_"Manami-chan…" I mumbled._

_She was sitting against the window sill, crying her heart out._

_Why would she cry on valentines?_

_Then it hit me._

_Sasuke left her on Valentine's Day._

_I put my hand on her shoulder._

_"Manami-chan, are you okay..?" I asked._

_She nodded slowly._

_"I got you a present, so please don't cry," I said, handing the present to her._

_She looked up at me and then to the present._

_"Naruto-kun…" She whispered._

_It was a heart shaped box. "Inside is full of sweets, I hope that can cheer you up," I said._

_She took the box and hugged me._

_I was a bit taken a back, but I patted her back softly._

_"Its okay, Manami-chan. Train harder so you can kill Sasuke-teme!" I grinned._

_She nodded._

_Ever since then, she had been training, training to kill Sasuke._

_-End Flashback-_

"Sakura, Naruto-kun, come with me and we'll figure out how to get the two other bells," Manami whispered to both of us, making sure that Kakashi couldn't hear.

We nodded and jumped away to follow her.

Manami hid us behind a tree and together, we thought of a plan.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Kakashi-sensei!!" I yelled, making him turn around to look at me.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"I KNOW THE ENDING OF THE BOOK I GAVE YOU!!!" I screamed.

I jumped towards him and began charging at the bells.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"No…" He whispered.

"IN THE ENDING…" I began.

Kakashi covered his ears, closed his eyes and screamed, "NOOOO!!!!"

I snatched the bells off Kakashi whilst he couldn't see.

Soon enough, Kakashi opened his eyes and saw Sakura and me waving the bells in the air.

**Manami's Point Of View**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura, Naruto and I were walking the Hokage's office until Sakura said something.

"Manami, are you okay, about what happened yesterday with that… Akio guy?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"It's okay Sakura-chan; Manami-chan is always doing stuff like that to baka fanboys. In fact, its fun to see her whoop those guys' asses," Naruto grinned.

When we reached the office, Tsunade was with Kakashi and they both looked serious "Manami, Sakura, and Naruto. You will now be called Team Kakashi. Your sensei will be Kakashi once again. Putting that subject aside… I have a mission for you," She said, "It's a C-rank."

"C-RANK?!? WHY C-RANK?!?" Naruto yelled.

"Because _**someone**_ in this room is _**unfortunately**_ still a genin!" Sakura said.

Naruto stared at me. I sighed. "I'm an ANBU ninja, Naruto-kun, that's higher than a genin or a chuunin."

"So…" Naruto mumbled.

"WE'RE DOING A C-RANK MISSION BECAUSE YOU'RE A GENIN!!!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto had anime tears streaming down his cheeks. "Put all the blame on me, will you?"

"What's the mission?" I asked.

Tsunade stayed silent or a moment. "Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand, has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

My eyes widened.

"G-Gaara-kun? Akatsuki? Doushte?" I whispered.

"They want the thing inside of him, is what I'm guessing," Tsunade said.

Naruto held back his anger. "Manami-chan, let's go and get Gaara from these freaks,"

I nodded.

Naruto and I went back to our homes to collect our things. We all met at the Konoha gates, meaning: Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and I.

Before we jumped off, Jiraiya and Tsunade called us.

Jiraiya talked to Kakashi a bit, most likely to be about Naruto's demon.

Next, Jiraiya walked over to me. "Manami, be careful with your demon. You may get angry on this mission, but I trust you to take control of yourself. But I know that you're demon will come when needed."

I sighed. "I know, but I swear, if they hurt Gaara-kun, or just give him a scratch, I'll kill them."

Jiraiya smirked. "Careful now, I want you to make sure Naruto is controlled too."

I nodded.

Tsunade said good bye to all of us and we jumped away.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We took camp amongst the tall trees, which loomed over us.

It was around midnight, and everyone was asleep, except for me. I stared into the flames of the campfire as I thought about Gaara…and Sasuke.

Suddenly, by phone began vibrating and I had a new message.

_Manami,_

_Lee, Tenten, Gai-sensei and I are coming with you as well. We may be a little behind, but we'll reach you soon enough. Please be safe,_

_Your favourite brother,_

_Neji._

I rolled my eyes.

'Favourite brother'? He's my _**only**_ brother.

I sighed.

But, why is it that I can't get Sasuke out of my head?

And Gaara… he didn't deserve to be kidnapped.

At that precise moment, Naruto woke up and sat next to me.

I kept my gaze onto the fire.

"Manami-chan, are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"I should be asking the same thing, Naruto-kun. When we were traveling, you were mad. Real mad," I mumbled emotionlessly.

"I guess that's what you feel when your close friend gets hurt," Naruto said.

"I guess so, Naruto-kun,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Within three days, Team Kakashi had finally reached the sand village.

We ran to where Kankuro was; we heard that he was in a battle with an Akatsuki member, and he got hurt.

We reached the room and I ran to his bed, where he was trying to convince the doctors to let him walk.

"Kankuro-kun, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

Kankuro's gaze turned to me. "Manami! Long time no see!"

I shrugged. "What happened?"

"I was poisoned… oh and by the way, you look like you've grown…" Kankuro said… And apparently he wasn't looking at my face when he said that, if you get what I mean.

I slapped his face and scowled. "Geez, even if you're poisoned, you still tend to be just as perverted."

He smirked, also rubbing his cheek. "I guess so. It's my way of life."

"Idiot," I muttered.

An old lady was somewhat accompanying Kankuro.

She turned around and she saw Kakashi, which made her mad and she charged at him.

"Die, Konoha's White Fang!!!!" She yelled, grabbing a kunai and trying to stab Kakashi.

Kakashi stopped her and Naruto asked, "Kakashi-sensei, why did that old lady try to hurt you and who's Konoha's White Fang?"

"Naruto, I'm not sure why she charged at me, but the white fang… is my father," Kakashi said.

Naruto gasped.

"What's so surprising about Kakashi's dad?" I mumbled.

Sakura got ready to heal Kankuro.

Sakura tied up her hair and she glanced at me.

"Want to help out?" She smirked.

I shrugged. "I guess."

Sakura stood on one side of Kankuro and I stood on the other. Kakashi and Naruto watched from afar.

Sakura began taking the poison out carefully and I healed his wounds.

Kankuro screamed in pain, but the other nurses and doctors held him down.

Soon enough, we had finished getting out the poison, but Sakura needed to make an antidote as well.

When she left to go the medical herbs, I sat at the foot of Kankuro's bed.

I could feel Kankuro's eyes on me.

"How long has he been gone?" I asked quietly.

"Who, Gaara? He's been gone for a few days," Kankuro mumbled.

I sighed and stared at the ground.

There was silence all around the room, and I felt all eyes on me.

I broke the silence by whispering,

"Gaara-kun… didn't deserve to be kidnapped…"

* * *

_Sorry it took sooo long!! I was trying to remember what had happened. Hopefully I got it right... ALSO, I was thinking of making an Akatsuki love story... you know, with lots of possibilities. Sasori, Deidara or Itachi? WOOT! Do you think I should write that story? Please review and tell me what you think!!_


	4. The Two Artists! Gaara Won't Die!

_**Chapter Four: The Two Artists! Gaara won't die!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**Ah, I'm really bad at writing fighting scenes, especially now that I have a bad memory. But, I'll just go straight to the point. I'll be skipping most of the fighting in this chapter, besides, you all know what happens if you watch Shippuuden.**

**Manami's Point Of View**

We finally reached the Akatsuki hideout, where Team Kakashi met with Team Gai.

We had Elder Chiyo with us as well.

As soon as we destroyed the huge boulder, which covered the entrance, Naruto and I ran inside to meet two Akatsuki members, sitting on Gaara, who was lying on the ground lifeless.

Our eyes widened and I felt tears heating up at the back of my head.

"I'LL KILL YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto began charging at them, and I noticed that his demon was slowly taking over him.

When he was about twenty metres away from them, Kakashi and I appeared in front of him, making sure that he couldn't go any further.

I kept my face serious and did my best not to cry. I didn't want them to think I was a coward.

"Naruto, if you charge at them we'll all die," Kakashi mumbled.

Naruto grimaced but calmed down.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto and Kakashi left to get the blonde guy and Sakura, Elder Chiyo and I were left with Sasori.

"Go! We'll catch up with you soon," I yelled to Kakashi and Naruto, glaring at Sasori.

They nodded and jumped away.

"Let's do this," I said.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Elder Chiyo had been badly hurt, but she insisted on going to Gaara.

Sasori had been beaten.

I caught up with Kakashi and Naruto while Sakura help Chiyo.

Naruto had created clones and they were slowly breaking a clay bird; the one that had Gaara in its mouth.

I ran over to the tree branch where the Naruto clones were and helped them.

I softly punched the clay bird a couple of times, and it broke, exposing a pale Gaara.

I gasped softly but held his body and took him out of the bird.

Naruto was completely fired up by now and his demon's chakra was leaking out of him.

I didn't do anything about it. Instead, I hugged Gaara's cold body against mine.

Only few tears fell from my face, and soon, I lay Gaara on the tree branch and used my Byakugan.

I saw the blonde guy and began charging at him; he was hiding below a few bushes.

I grabbed his collar and screamed, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!?! DO YOU?!?"

I shook him madly and my demon was taking over me.

My ears had turned to feline ears and the two tails began developing on me. My nails were growing sharper and my teeth bared fangs.

The blonde guy smirked, but inside of his eyes, I saw it; a flicker of fear.

Naruto snatched him off of me and he said, "Let me take care of him!!"

I scowled and said, "We'll kill him together,"

Naruto nodded and we began beating him up.

Both of the blonde guy's arms were cut off, so we were at an advantage.

I stepped back as Naruto prepared to do the rasengan, and when he hit him, the blonde guy turned into a batch of white clay making it a kind of substitution jutsu.

Naruto got so pissed off when he saw this, and two of his nine tails began forming.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he ran to Naruto and put a seal on his head, making him calm down, and not turn into his demon.

"CHIKUSHOU!!" Naruto screamed.

Tenten, Lee, Neji and Gai arrived and found the blonde guy hiding again beneath the bushes.

Gai smirked as Team Gai fought the blonde guy.

The blonde guy was obviously fed up from being helpless, so he began eating his own clay.

"Shit…" I whispered.

"This is my best technique!! Art is a BANG!!" He yelled.

His body began swelling up when he swallowed the last of his clay.

"Get away from him!! NOW!!" I screamed.

Everyone started jumping away from him, but it seemed too late.

The blonde guy exploded, and when it was just about to reach my brother's team, it disappeared.

"Nani…?" Sakura whispered.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

I looked towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I said.

He was using his mangekyo sharingan to get rid of the explosion.

When it all finished, I helped Kakashi stand up.

**-x-x-x-x-**

And there we were; in a grassy field, with my best friend, dead.

We all stood there silently, until Elder Chiyo sat next to Gaara's body and did a technique only she could do. It was similar to a healing technique, but instead, she's using her own chakra to give it to him.

She was giving her life for him.

I whispered, "Chiyo-baasama…"

Her chakra was running out.

Naruto looked at me and I nodded.

We both sat on the opposite side of Gaara, and put out our hands.

"Use us…" Naruto said.

"To help Gaara-kun," I finished.

Chiyo sighed and nodded. "I'm grateful,"

When we placed our hands on top of hers, the chakra force became stronger, and I could feel that Gaara was slowly coming back to life.

Soon enough, Elder Chiyo had fainted and Sakura caught her.

Naruto put his hand on Gaara shoulder as he slowly woke up.

I looked around us and saw tons of sand ninjas, coming towards their Kazekage.

"Sugoi…" Lee said.

When they saw their leader awake, there were cheers and claps.

"Gaara-sama, are you okay?!" A girl asked.

"Gaara-sama!" Another yelled.

Temari stood in front of her little brother, making sure that the fangirls don't get near him.

Naruto smiled as Gaara looked at me.

"Manami…" He whispered.

"Gaara-kun!" I said.

I flung my arms around his shoulder with few tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm so glad… that you're not dead…" I whispered.

Gaara put his arms around me and said, "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise, Manami…"

_"Promise me, that you won't get hurt. You won't die. Because I need you, Gaara-kun," I said._

_"I promise," Gaara said, taking hold of my hand._

"Don't worry about that, as long as your alive, I know I can get through everything" I said.

"Gaara-sama! That girl's touching you!" A girl said.

"I know…" Gaara replied, but it was barely audible.

Gaara, Naruto and I stood up. I put Gaara's arm around my neck and my arm around his waist. Naruto did the same thing.

We turned to Elder Chiyo and she lay there, in Sakura's arms, unconscious.

We all knew that she was dead.

"Everyone, pray for Chiyo-baasama," Gaara said.

Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

_Onegai, Kami-sama, look after Chiyo-baasama. She has done good deeds. I know that she will be remembered forever._

**-x-x-x-x-**

We were getting ready to leave the Sand Village. Gaara and his siblings were outside, saying good bye to us.

Naruto stood in front of Gaara and said, "Well… I'm not really good at this, I mean normally I would give a handshake or something, but …" Naruto smiled nervously.

Gaara put out his hand.

Naruto grinned.

He took Gaara's hand and shook it.

Gaara turned to me.

I hugged him softly and said, "Be safe, Gaara-kun,"

Then, he kissed my cheek and said, "I'll be safe, knowing that you're there for me,"

I felt my cheeks heating up a bit, but I nodded slowly.

"Yukuzo (Let's go / Come on)!" Neji yelled.

We turned around and left the Suna.

In the distance, I could hear Kankuro chuckling and saying, "Good on you, ototou (Little brother)!! Kissing Manami like that! That's something I can't do!"

Neji walked beside me and muttered, "What was that? What did Gaara give you?"

"A kiss," I said in a monotone voice.

"A KISS! A KISS! You act like it's no big deal!!" Neji yelled, practically pulling his hair out.

"It _**isn't**_ a big deal," I mumbled.

Neji sighed.

"Sometimes, I hate the fact that you have boys trailing you," Neji said.

"Guys! Hurry up!!" Tenten called.

Kakashi and Gai were lagging behind us.

"Don't blame me! Blame stupid Kakashi for using too much strain on him!" Gai scowled.

"If it weren't for me, you'd have been dead by now," Kakashi murmured.

"Hurry up!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled.

Gai got fed up and carried Kakashi on his back.

"Ah, god, this is awkward," Kakashi mumbled.

Naruto began cracking up and Tenten and Neji went pale.

Lee broke the awkward silence by saying, "AH! It's a new training technique, isn't it, Gai-sensei?!"

Gai smiled, did his nice-guy pose and ran off with Kakashi on his back.

I watched Gai and Kakashi slowly disappear from our sight and turned to my brother.

Lee was in front of Neji, gesturing him to ride on his back.

"Neji," Lee said.

"Aw, hell no!" My brother yelled.

**Gaara's Point Of View**

I watched Manami slowly walk away from the Suna.

I kissed her because… I still feel for her.

Even if she_** was**_ away for two and a half years, I still feel something for her. I was sure of it.

Temari and Kankuro went back inside to the Kazekage's mansion.

Suddenly, I sensed somebody's chakra near.

I may not have my demon, but I can do lots of things without my sand… right?

I looked around as I grabbed a kunai.

"Who's there?" I called out.

A figure jumped down, just five meters away from me.

The person lifted their head up and my eyes widened slightly.

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

"Gaara. You kissed my girlfriend. You kissed her when she's in love with me," Sasuke said, glaring at me intensely.

"Who said that she loved you? As far as I know, she isn't your girlfriend anymore," I said.

"Bastard," Sasuke growled.

Sasuke took out his swords and began charging at me.

I could only dodge barely. I was still weak from coming back to life.

I used three kunai and stabbed his shoulders.

Sasuke had his sharingan activated and he was obviously angry.

Sasuke disappeared and I kept looking around for him.

Sasuke appeared and he had his chidori in his hand, running at me at neck-breaking speed.

I got my kunai and got ready to hit him.

He both charged at each other.

Me with a kunai, Sasuke with his chidori.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

We were inches away from each other until a figure blocked us from hitting each other.

The figure took both of our hits.

My kunai into it's back and Sasuke's chidori into it's stomach.

Both of our eyes widened.

"Manami!"

**Manami's Point Of View**

I sensed Gaara in danger, so I ran off, hoping that he was okay.

"Manami-chan!!" Naruto yelled.

I saw a familiar figure in the distance.

_**Sasuke**_.

He was planning to kill Gaara.

He had his chidori in his hand and Gaara with a kunai.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

I ran as fast as I could and I stood in between Gaara and Sasuke from hitting each other.

I screamed in pain as both the kunai and the chidori went through me.

Blood spilled from my mouth.

"Manami!" They both cried.

"Please… Don't fight…" I whispered, my voice was so hoarse.

They looked up at me and I did something I hadn't done for years.

I smiled.

* * *

_Well, sorry if this is too late, I was working on my Akatsuki love story. Chapter one is finished! Please review! I hop you liked this chapter too! _


	5. This Has To Stop!

_**Chapter Five: This has to stop.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

"Please… Don't fight," Manami hoarsely whispered.

Slowly, her lips curled into a smile, and then she passed out, falling to the sand at our feet.

Blood was on my hands, and worse… it was Manami's.

I shook my head in frustration and held Manami.

"Manami… Manami! Wake up!!" I yelled.

"It's no use," Gaara said, glaring at me intensely.

Soon, I heard around seven voices in the distance. "Manami!"

I turned around for the source and saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai and Neji's team running towards us.

"Chikushou…" I whispered.

I gave Manami one last look and fled from the Suna.

**Gaara's Point Of View**

Sasuke disappeared as he saw Manami's comrades running towards us.

I knelt beside Manami's body.

She was asleep… or unconscious. I picked her body up bridal style when Naruto and the others reached me.

Neji freaked out, and blamed everything on me.

"Manami!! What the fuck happened, Gaara!!?!?" Neji yelled; he looked at Manami's blood soaked stomach.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get her to a hospital," I said, staring at Manami's calm face.

We all went inside the Sand village and looked for the nearest hospital, placing Manami in an empty room.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I had explained everything to everyone.

Naruto was mad, as to the fact that Sasuke was here and he didn't get to kill him, and that he hurt one of his closest friends.

"Chikushou, Chikushou, Chikushou…" Naruto muttered.

Neji was mad too. Mostly at Sasuke, because the chidori is obviously way more powerful than a mere kunai.

Manami was hooked up to a couple machines and I was sitting beside her bed.

I felt guilty, yet… I was confused.

_**Why**_ would she want to go between our fight?

_**Why**_ would she want to get hurt because of us?

_**Why **_did she do it?

But really, I'm just asking myself, _**why**_?

I held her hand as she slowly breathed into the oxygen mask.

I watched her face. It seemed so flawless, yet she just had a chidori and a kunai hit her gut.

And she smiled.

She smiled when we hit her gut with weapons.

How does she do that?!

**-x-x-x-x-**

A few days had passed and Manami was still unconscious.

It took me a while, but I convinced Neji and the rest to go back to the leaf; I would take Manami back as soon as I could.

"Gaara, nearly the whole time Manami's been unconscious, you've been sitting by her bed. Are you okay?" Temari asked from behind me. I was still holding Manami's hand.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, not taking my eyes off Manami.

Temari sighed and said, "Well, okay. If you say so…"

I heard the door shut and guessed that she had left the room.

The sun had gone down, and it was nearly midnight.

I normally wouldn't have to worry about sleep (Because of my demon) but now that the shukaku is gone, I felt drowsy… my eyes were getting heavier… I… zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Manami's Point Of View**

I fluttered my eyes open to find myself in a white room, at midnight.

"Where am I?" I asked myself quietly.

I found Gaara holding my hand, his head was on my lap, sleeping.

I smiled softly, but then I gasped. "I… smiled?"

I nudged Gaara a little and he woke up immediately.

"Manami?!" He said.

I sat up and looked at him. "Where am I and what happened?"

"You got hurt by me and Sasuke… you're in the Suna hospital," He replied.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks for taking me here,"

He nodded, and then we heard a loud rustling outside the open window, which was next to my bed.

Our heads turned that way and we found Sasuke crouching on the window sill.

"S-Sasuke," I whispered.

Sasuke lifted his head up to look at me, but his eyes widened when he saw Gaara.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" Gaara scowled.

"I came to see if Manami was okay," Sasuke answered, looking at me.

"Well she's okay, now leave," Gaara said, standing up.

"I'm not going to leave until I get a chance to talk to Manami," Sasuke said.

"You've already caused enough damage. She doesn't need you," Gaara sneered.

"_**What**_ did you say??" Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I said, she doesn't need you," Gaara repeated.

Sasuke was about to punch Gaara on the face when I interrupted them. "Yamete!"

They looked at me.

"Gaara-kun, don't kick him out… please. I… have a feeling he wants to tell me something important," I said, looking down at my lap, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"Manami…" Gaara whispered.

"Sasuke, don't hurt Gaara-kun…" I looked up at them and smiled. "You wouldn't want me stopping the fight again do you?"

Sasuke lowered his hand and kneeled beside my bed. "Manami, I'm sorry I hurt you…"

Then, a nurse opened the door and said, "A-Anou… Kazekage-sama, Temari-san said that Kankuro-san had been tangled in his... strings… she asked for your help."

Gaara sighed and gave me one last look and left the room, leaving me and Sasuke alone.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked calmly.

"I want to go back to Konoha. With you. I'll stay in team 7," He said.

And at that moment, I felt relieved, and the hate was slowly vanished away. I felt like I didn't need to kill him anymore… yet…I didn't love him.

"What about Orochimaru?" I asked.

"I've already left him," He replied, taking my hand in his.

I closed my eyes in deep thought and said, "Shouldn't you be asking the hokage about this? Not me?"

He sighed. "I wanted to let you know about my decision,"

"And Itachi?"

He paused at the sound of his brother's name and then said, "I'm still going to get my revenge,"

I sighed. "You can come to Konoha, but I'm going to forget everything that happened between us years ago,"

"You mean… you're going to forget all about our relationship?"

"Yes. At this point, we'll be starting over," I said.

I gestured his to give me a handshake. He shook my hand and I said, "Hey. I'm Hyuga Manami,"

He smirked slightly. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you,"

"The pleasure's all mine."

**-x-x-x-x-**

The following day, I had returned to Konoha, with Sasuke beside me.

Sasuke and I headed for the Hokage's office and Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the Uchiha beside me.

"Manami! S-Sasuke!" She said, standing up.

I bowed slightly. "Tsunade-sama. Uchiha-san has returned to Konoha,"

"I can see that… but he's a missing-ninja in this village. I'm going to have to give him a punishment if he wants to come back," Tsunade said sternly.

Sasuke stayed silent as Tsunade explained. "Sasuke, you'll have to do 100 community service tasks. You'll have to be a loyal Konoha ninja… and… if you betray Konoha once more… I'll have Manami kill you,"

Sasuke glanced at me and I glanced back.

"Manami. Do you understand what you have to do?" Tsunade asked.

"Wakarimashita (I understand)," I said.

"Good… oh and Sasuke?" Tsunade said.

Sasuke looked at her. "Hai?"

Tsunade smirked and threw him a new Leaf village headband. "Keep it, and make sure there won't be a scratch on it."

Sasuke nodded as he caught it.

"You may leave now," She said.

Sasuke left the room and before I shut the door, I said, "Tsunade-sama. You're growing too soft,"

I shut the door before I heard her respond.

**Tsunade's Point Of View**

"Tsunade-sama, you're growing too soft," Manami said, and before I could respond, she slammed the door shut.

I sighed.

"What am I going to do about that new recruit for team Kakashi that Danzou told me about?" I asked myself.

Manami had pretty much finished their mission, to retrieve Sasuke and probably assassinate Orochimaru.

So, what about that replacement for Sasuke?

**Manami's Point of View**

While we roamed Konoha, Naruto spotted him and went nuts. He was close to fighting with him, but Hinata retained his composure. A few people slightly gasped at the sight of the Uchiha who once abandoned our village, especially Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Manami-san, how'd you get the Uchiha back?!" Kotetsu asked.

I shrugged. "How the hell would I know?"

"Well, for one thing, he's right next to you and he's about to hold your hand," Izumo smirked.

I looked at my hand and Sasuke _**trying**_ (Keyword: _**trying**_) to hold my hand, only millimeters away from mine. I glanced at him and said, "What do you think you're trying to do, Uchiha?"

Sasuke took back his hand and looked away.

"I see, Manami-san is just sooo hard to get. You know, I tried asking her out once, Izumo," Kotetsu cooed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, and it was a lousy date," I scoffed.

"It was worth trying!" Kotetsu said.

"Aren't I a bit young for you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Please, there's no such thing as too young in the name of love," He answered.

"You're 24. I'm 15. 9 years apart. Do the damn math," I muttered.

"Ooh. Language, young one, language!" Izumo joked, crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes as Sasuke coughed rather loudly, interrupting our conversation.

"I get it, Uchiha." I looked at my two ninja friends in front of me. "I'll see you 'round."

Sakura and Ino saw us and gasped. "Sasuke-kun?!" They cried.

The two ex-fangirls ran up to him and Ino said, "You're back?! How come?!"

"Sasuke-kun has probably come back here for Manami!!" Sakura grinned.

"How romantic!!" They cooed.

We left them there, standing like idiots.

"So… you went on a date with Kotetsu? When? I thought you were training with Jiraiya," Sasuke mumbled.

I replied, "I did go on a date with him. He asked me as soon as I got back, I guess. I mean, It's been a while since I returned."

He nodded slowly.

Sasuke went to the Uchiha compound, where he used to live.

"This brings back some memories. Good and bad." Sasuke said to himself.

"I should be going now Sasu— um… Uchiha," I said.

"You're seriously going to forget everything we had?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Uchiha," I looked at him.

He sighed and opened his front door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"

I nodded and left the compound.

When I reached home, Neji pulled me into a bear hug… again.

Tenten was there… surprisingly.

Her hair looked pretty messed up and she was blushing furiously.

My eyes widened. "Oh no. Neji, you weren't making out with Tenten on the couch were you?!"

His eyes shifted. "Etou… Maybe…?"

I slapped my forehead and mumbled, "I can't get any peace around here…"

I left the Hyuga manor and walked around the forest.

I found a river and sat by it.

All I could hear was silence, and a few animals.

I sighed and watched the fish swim against the current.

I was supposed to be happy about Sasuke coming back… but I just felt… the same.

Sure, I could smile now, but I don't feel any different from before.

I lay on the ground with my hands behind my neck and my eyes closed.

Then, I saw a shadow loom over me.

I opened an eye to find Sasuke staring at me.

"I thought you said you were going to see me tomorrow," I mumbled.

"How was I supposed to know you were here?" He asked.

"You could sense my chakra, baka," I said, sitting up.

"You hid your chakra, so how could I sense it?"

"Oh. Right…"

He sat beside me and I asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I live in this village, don't I?" He said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You already did."

"Don't be such a smartass,"

He chuckled softly. "What did you want to ask me?"

I looked at him seriously. "Why did you come back to Konoha?

"To be with you,"

"I don't think I can believe that. What if Orochimaru told you to come back for a stupid mission? Like gaining me to work for him?"

"I'm telling the truth, Manami. I left Orochimaru,"

"How could he just let you go like that?!"

"Because he didn't. I ran away from him. Just like that,"

I stayed silent for a moment and looked at my ex-lover. "I didn't think you'd have the guts, Uchiha,"

"How long are you going to call me by my last name, Manami?"

"I'll call you by your first name when you've gained my trust,"

He sighed in frustration, and that's when I took notice of his clothes.

"How long are you going to be wearing that hideous buck bow on your waist? Also, your showing your bare chest, which makes the fangirls drool even more," I said, glancing at him. He still wore the clothes Orochimaru gave him.

He shrugged. "You jealous that other girls are checking me out?"

I scoffed. "Tch, _**no**_,"

Sasuke smirked and that's when Naruto came running to us. Well, me. Not Sasuke.

"Manami-chan, Manami-chan! There was this guy, and he attacked me, Shikamaru and Chouji for no freaking reason! And… And…!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Your point being…?" I asked.

"HE ATTACKED US FOR NO REASON!!! AND HE ASKED ME STUPID QUESTIONS!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh? What type of questions?" I asked.

The blonde boy frowned and hesitated to say it, but instead, he did. "He asked me, 'Do you even have a penis?'"

I smirked. "Well, do you?"

"HEY! MANAMI-CHAN! THAT'S NOT NICE!! HAS SASUKE PUT MORE COLDNESS IN YOUR LIFE?!?!?" He shouted.

I laughed quietly. "Gomen, gomen. I couldn't help it. But seriously, how did this guy look like?"

"Well… he had black hair… black eyes… Aw heck, he looked a bit like Sasuke-teme!!!" He cried.

"And you _**still**_ call me that… Dobe." Sasuke murmured.

"_**You**_ still call _**me**_ that!!" Naruto said.

Before they began a stupid argument, I stopped them and said, "Stop, I think my phone is ringing."

And by coincidence, my phone really _**did**_ ring.

I picked it up and said, "Talk to me,"

"Uh-huh," I said into the phone.

"Yeah," I answered

"Okay I understand. We'll be on our way," I replied.

I hung up and said, "Sakura wants up to meet up. Let's go,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

There we were. All of us gathered, to meet our new so-called team.

Yamato, who was the replacement for Kakashi, since my dear sensei was tired from the last mission, told us to get along.

Sai, who was supposed to be Sasuke's replacement, was still placed in our team.

"Geez, there are so many people in this team… Six freaking people altogether…" I mumbled.

Yamato smiled and said, "Introduce yourselves,"

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were obviously pissed at Sai, for being such a jerk.

_"I know you don't have a dick," Sai smiled._

_Sakura held Naruto back as the blonde ninja tried to attack Sai._

_Sai grinned and said to Sakura, "I like ugly bitches like you,"_

_This time, I was holding back Sakura._

_Sai turned to Sasuke and said, "You're gay, just like your brother,"_

_I had to hold down Sasuke too._

_"You don't know who you're talking to!!" Sasuke yelled._

_"I know. You're Uchiha Sasuke," Sai smiled._

_Sai looked at me and he looked like he couldn't think of anything bad to say to me, so instead, he said, "You're beautiful,"_

_"Thanks, but I don't appreciate what you're saying to my friends," still holding Sasuke down._

That was what Sai had said earlier.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto muttered.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura snapped.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hyuga Manami," I said.

Suddenly, Kotetsu appeared next to me and said, "Team Kakas-- I mean, Team Yamato, you are asked to join Tsunade-sama in her office,"

I looked at him and he winked at me.

Typical.

We walked to the Hokage's office, with Sasuke glancing at me every now and then whilst Kotetsu talked to me.

We were nearing the office when Kotetsu brought up the subject I was hoping he wouldn't mention, especially in front of Sasuke.

"Manami-san I know we had a lousy date last time but I know that I would make it fun. So, what do you say? Want to go out another time?" He asked, casually placing his hands behind his head.

I saw the rest of the team glance at me, especially Sasuke.

I shrugged. "I have a feeling that we might have a mission. I won't be back for a while."

"I know that, but when you come back." Kotetsu sighed. We were climbing the stairs towards the office by then.

"I don't see why not," I mumbled. "I mean, I'm not busy or anything,"

"Great!!" Kotetsu cheered. "I guess I'll see you then."

He hugged me quickly and ran off, most likely to tell Izumo what happened. But I wouldn't blame him.

I would've told my best friend when I landed a date.

We went inside Tsunade's office and she smiled at all of us.

"Hello, I have a new mission for you, and I think you may remember them. You have to make them feel comfortable in Konoha and make them happy. Of course, we'll be enemies with the village of the clouds if you don't do this mission correctly,"

I gasped. "You don't mean…"

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

The door opened and I was just as I expected.

Princess Hanako, and her dear brother,

_**Prince Keitaro**_.

* * *

_I am veeerrrry sorry I haven't updated in a long time!! I had to do this assignment and I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED IT!! THIRTY PAGES LONG DAMMIT!! Okay. Now that I've gotten that out of my system I would love you if you reviwed!! LMAO mm-kay. For my akatsuki story, please tell me who you'd like to end up with, Sasori, Deidara or Itachi!? ONEGAII!! TELL ME!! It was hard working on my assignment and this chapter, so Please, Pretty Please review!_


	6. You're Back! What Did You Do To Her?

_**Chapter Six: You're back?! What did you do to her?!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Manami's Point Of View**

There, the horrible prince from before, Keitaro, stood at the doorway of Tsunade's office.

"I'm pretty sure you know these people, correct?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto sneered. "Yeah, we know 'em."

"Oh my God, it's Sasuke-kuuun!! Keitaro! Look!!" Hanako squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Two years and you haven't matured one bit. Typical. I mean, even _**Sakura**_ has moved on."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Erm… Thanks?"

Hanako looked over at me and then her eyes went wide. "N-No way! You couldn't possibly be--"

"Manami? Yeah, it's me," I murmured.

I turned to Tsunade. "Great mission, Tsunade-sama. I'm sure to have a _**great**_ time. Whatever. I'm out."

I walked towards the door, where Keitaro was standing, with his arms crossed. His face expression was as serious as HELL.

Just before I brushed past him, he said "Manami, before you do anything drastic, I assure you that I won't obsess over you like what I did two years ago. Thanks to your punch, I've managed to change," He lifted my head by holding my chin leaning over so I could feel his breath on my lips. "Just a little. Remember that."

I slapped his hand away. "And to think that you've actually changed."

I walked out of the Hokage's office and instantly found Kotetsu talking to Izumo about the date he landed… again.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Manami-san! I thought you were going to leave for your mission."

"Turns out that my mission is in Konoha. I have to look after these two snobby freaks. A princess and a prince," I sighed.

"Ooh. Harsh. So, since you're staying in the village… why don't we move the date's schedule up? Like… I don't know… tomorrow night?" Kotetsu mumbled.

I nodded. "Tomorrow night. 7:00pm. meet me in front of my house, right?' I said.

"Yeah. See you around." He grinned.

I walked off, and sat by the lake in Konoha. I'm beginning to think it's my favourite place out of my village.

It's peaceful.

And quiet.

Aw hell, it gets me away from the rest of my worries.

I sat at the dock, tapping my foot on the water, creating ripples, from time to time.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around-- it was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He stood beside me. "Are you interested in Keitaro?"

I glanced at him. "You saw the way I treated him in the office. Try to do the math, Sasuke."

I stood up and turned around, heading for my house, until Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"What are you doing?!" I frowned.

He studied my face for a moment, and asked, "Do you hate me?"

I stopped frowning and looked into his eyes. _Do I hate him?_

"I certainly don't love you anymore, that's for sure," I said.

Lies.

I knew that was a lie. I just KNEW it.

But the question bubbling around my mind was: "Did I love him or not?"

I shook that thought out of my head. _No way. NO WAY WOULD I LOVE THAT TRAITOR!_

I gently put my wrist away from his grasp. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Before he could say anything, I disappeared.

I reappeared in front of my house and sighed. Confusion is the last thing I need on my list.

I opened the front door and called out, "Neji-nii… You home?"

No answer.

"Huh. He's not home. Probably out with Tenten," I said to myself.

**Keitaro's Point Of View**

I couldn't stop thinking about Manami.

She had _**grown**_ (hint, hint), and damn, did she look _**hot**_!

I knew that I had fallen in love with her instantly.

Now, I hope everyone believes in magic. Or science. Whatever works.

I had told the palace scientist about the girl I had fallen in love with (Manami) and he said that he could help me with my love. He created a chemical drink, or something, that says that if you drink it you'll fall in love with the person you kiss. A bit like a love potion. Although, my scientist said that there were certain side effects.. The person you give it to _**may**_be a tad bit flirtier. Keyword: may. I'd rather take my chances. But best of all, Manami will forget all about her previous relationships. It pretty much alters her personality.

It's all part of my plan.

I'll probably ask her out on a date or something and put the 'love potion' in one of her drinks kiss her and POOF! She's in love with me!

I bought a bouquet of roses and eventually found her hous-- MANSION!! Holy crap! She's RICH!

I knocked her door and there she was in her unbelievably sexy pajamas.

Then, it began to rain.

**Manami's Point Of View**

**-x-x-x-x-**

A few hours later, around 7pm, a knock came to my door.

I was wearing a black nightgown that ended at the middle of my thighs.

I opened the front door and found Keitaro blushing and holding a bouquet of roses.

"Keitaro? What are you doing here and how'd you find where I lived?" I asked.

"Uhh, hey. Do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "For the last time, no, I don't--"

A storm was stirring up and Keitaro was getting drenched.

I sighed and opened the door wider. "Come inside. You'll get sick in this rain,"

Keitaro cocked his head to the side a bit, and smirked. "You're willing to invite me inside?"

I glared at him. "I'm letting you in, because if you get sick, I'll get in trouble. You're my mission."

Keitaro walked in the house and sat on the couch. I sat next to him and he passed the bouquet to me, not making eye contact.

"Huh?" I said.

"It's for you. Take it," Keitaro mumbled… Was that a blush on his face?

I took it from his hand cautiously and asked, "Why are you acting so… shy?"

"Because, I love you," Keitaro murmured.

I looked at him. "I know you do, but normally, you'd harass me into kissing you or something,"

He turned to look at me. "I told you, I've changed,"

"Anou, you want a drink? Maybe hot chocolate, to warm you up," I said.

Keitaro slowly grinned. "That would be great."

"Okay, I'll be right back then," I said, walking off to the kitchen.

**3****rd**** Point Of View**

Manami had gone into the kitchen and Keitaro's plan was coming into action.

Manami returned to the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Here. Drink it all up, or else you'd be wasting precious chocolate," Manami said, handing the mug to Keitaro.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Keitaro asked.

"I already told you. You're my mission," Manami answered.

After that, silence filled the room, but then Keitaro spoke. "So, are you still with Sasuke?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well, I was just wondering," The prince replied.

"No. I'm not with Sasuke anymore," Manami said, taking a sip from her mug.

Keitaro felt as if he were to smirk to this statement, but forced himself to stay content.

Little did they know, as they talked, a certain raven haired boy stood outside the window, watching their every move.

Uchiha Sasuke was outside Manami's mansion, in hopes to speak to her after what happened at the lake, but now, seeing Keitaro in her home, Sasuke felt jealousy raging all over him.

Keitaro took a sip from his drink and said, "Etou, Manami-chan, can you put just a bit of more sugar in this drink, if it's not too much?"

Manami nodded. "Sure,"

She placed her mug on the coffee table, and took Keitaro's mug to the kitchen.

As soon as she left the room, Keitaro smirked and quickly took her drink. He took out a certain chemical and poured every single drop into her mug. He quickly put the mug back on the table and waited for his love.

Manami returned with Keitaro's drink and took a sip out of her own. She slightly cringed. "This drink tastes a bit weird… ugh,"

She clutched her head and Keitaro put his hand on her shoulder. "Daijobu, Manami-chan?"

"U-Un. I just have a major headache. T-That's all," She said.

Then, Keitaro lifted her chin slowly and brought his lips to hers.

He broke away and Manami felt a rush of relief in her body.

"Keitaro-kun!!" She smiled. She hugged him tightly and she knew that she had fallen in love with the prince.

And Uchiha Sasuke saw the whole thing.

**Keitaro's Point Of View**

My plan had worked and Manami had fallen in love with me.

I couldn't be happier.

No, I don't feel guilty.

Anyway, we finished our hot chocolates and I said, "Well, it's getting late. I should be going now. Thanks for everything."

Then, Manami looked as if she was going to cry!

"Keitaro-kun, please don't leave!" She cried. She hugged me tightly, as if she didn't want to let go.

I smirked. "Hai, hai. I won't leave, Manami-chan,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

The following morning, both Manami and I woke up to numerous screams. One from my sister, Hanako, and Manami's brother, Neji.

Hanako screamed, "EH?! Keitaro?!? MANAMI?!? WHAT THE FUC--"

Neji cut her off. "MANAMI!?! KEITARO?!? OH MY GOD!!"

We had slept in the same bed and if I do say so myself, I am quite proud of it.

Manami sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Nani, Neji-nii?"

God, she's so cute.

"MANAMI! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH KEITARO! DO YOU NOT NOTICE THAT!?!??" Neji screamed.

"Yeah, I notice. Doushte?" Manami asked.

"Uh, etou… It's just that… well…" Neji trailed off.

"Well what? I love Keitaro-kun and he loves me," Manami replied.

"Whoa. That's… _**sudden**_," Hanako said, but then her eyes beamed. "Does this mean that Sasuke-kuuun is available?!"

"Uh, yeah. Um… Who's Sasuke again?" Manami asked.

"Huh? You… forgot who… Sasuke was?" Neji asked.

"Who's Sasuke?" Manami said.

"He's your boy--" Neji yelled.

"Excuse me, Neji, but _**I**_ am Manami-chan's boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her hurtful past with Sasuke," I said, placing an arm on Manami's shoulder.

"_**You're**_ her boyfriend?" Neji scoffed. "Last time I remember, Manami hated you,"

"Demo, Neji-nii, I love Keitaro-kun," Manami said.

"But Sasuke is way better than… _**HIM**_!" Neji yelled, pointing at me.

"WHO THE HELL IS SASUKE?!?!?" She screamed.

"Sasuke's your BOYFRIEND!!!" Neji yelled once more.

_Oh shit…_ I thought.

"My BOYFRIEND?! I've got Keitaro-kun as my boyfriend! … Are you on crack?" Manami asked.

"_**WHY**_ would I be on crack?" Neji crossed his arms.

"Well, you're talking about some guy who I don't even know. WHO THE HELL IS SASUKE, ANYWAY?!"

Hanako blushed. "Well, Sasuke-kuuun is absolutely HANDSOME. He's sooo badass and--"

"Ahem, NO ONE is as handsome as Keitaro-kun and I couldn't care if Sasuke - whatever - is badass," Manami said.

I smirked. "The girl's right. Now, please leave the room. We have to get changed,"

"Okay, that sounds so WRONG!" Hanako said, storming out of the room.

"I have to agree with her," Neji said, also leaving the room.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Manami and I were walking around Konoha, hand in hand.

A couple of guys gawked, but no one I knew. Damn.

Then, I ran into a familiar guy.

**Manami's Point Of View**

Keitaro and I were hand in hand, until we bumped into someone I had seen before.

"Yamari Akio!" I said.

It was the guy from a few weeks ago; the guy who tried to hit on me in the restaurant.

Akio looked at me, but kept his face solemn. He looked at Keitaro and instantly, he smiled.

"I knew I saw you somewhere from before!!" Keitaro grinned.

"Keitaro!! Long time no see!!" Akio said.

"Uhm… Not to ruin your reunion or anything, but… how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"Well, I came to Konoha a couple of years ago," Keitaro began. "And I met Akio. He's really cool. You could say…"

My eyes widened.

"YOU'RE BEST FRIEND IS YAMARI AKIO?!"

* * *

_Well, hello. Sorry for the late chapter, but I'm working on quite a lot of chapters here! I'm thinking about starting another fanfiction (again) lol. Umm... It's an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfiction. It's about a girl who goes to an all-boy's school. Anywas, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!_


	7. The So Called Spell Is Broken!

_**Chapter Seven: The So-Called "Spell" Is Broken.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Manami's Point Of View**

Keitaro had pretty much ditched me to hang out with Akio.

I had to follow him around, to show how much I loved him.

But somehow, I felt like there was something wrong with me.

We all sat at a restaurant. Keitaro and Akio took a walk down memory lane. They'd be laughing, saying, "Oh, do you remember when…" or "How about that time when…"

I sighed quietly. Then, I saw the hottest hottie in the whole entire hottie universe.

I nudged Keitaro. "Keitaro-kun, who's that guy over there?"

I pointed to the raven-haired guy who entered the restaurant.

Keitaro looked at the guy and frowned. "That's no one. Don't worry about him,"

"Tell me who he is!" I urged him.

"Fine, babe! He's… uhm… Do I have to tell you?" Keitaro began

"Manami?" The raven-haired guy had walked up to our table. "Manami, I was at your house yesterday… and…" He trailed off.

I blushed. "A-Anou… Who are you?"

His eyes went wide and slightly glared at Keitaro. "I'm Sasuke. Don't you remember?"

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" I said.

"Yeah. Keitaro, what did you do to her?" Sasuke sneered at Keitaro.

"I didn't do _**anything**_!" Keitaro smirked. I thought I heard slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Listen, Keitaro, can we talk privately for a moment?" Sasuke glared at my boyfriend.

"He probably wants to apologize to me about some stupid thing he did," Keitaro murmured to me.

I shrugged.

Keitaro stood up and said to Sasuke, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Come with me," Sasuke murmured.

Sasuke and Keitaro left the restaurant and I said to Akio, "Uhm, I'm gonna go now. See ya,"

I slowly followed them and then they stopped in the forest.

I hid my chakra and crouched down behind the bushes.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

I led Keitaro to the forest and when we were both out of sight, I shoved Keitaro.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I spat.

"I didn't do anything!!" Keitaro frowned.

"Oh sure, I was outside Manami's home and you were inside with her. I saw you pour that drink or whatever in her mug!! What was it!?!" I yelled.

Keitaro's eyes widened, but then he smirked. "So what if you saw? You don't have any proof that that happened. But since you know, I may as well tell you what it does. I poured that chemical in her drink to make her fall in love with me. She doesn't remember anything about her previous relationships and she doesn't know anything about the chemical either, who cares? Bros over hoes!! We can be friends right, Sasu--"

Then, we heard rustling in the bushes. We turned around.

Manami stepped out. "What's this about a chemical? And me losing my memory?" She frowned slightly.

"Manami! How much did you hear?" Keitaro stopped smirking.

"I heard the things that you were hiding from me," Manami said.

"Well, it's not true! I mean, you don't need to know that stuff," Keitaro said.

"It all makes sense now. When you didn't want Neji to talk about Sasuke, when you didn't tell me Sasuke's name… I can't believe you did all of this, and worse you took away my memory!" I cried.

I slapped his cheek and ran away from him.

"Manami!" Sasuke said. "Keitaro, you bastard,"

Sasuke ran after me and I could hear Keitaro mumbling, "Damn it,"

I stopped at the lake, and stood at the end of the dock.

Just then, Sasuke had caught up with me. "Manami, you okay?"

"Why are you asking me? I hardly know you," I sobbed.

Yeah, I was crying.

"Manami…" Sasuke said.

He hugged me from behind, holding me close.

My eyes widened.

Everything came rushing back now.

I clutched my head.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I… I have a major headache right now," I said.

Then, the pain stopped and I blinked.

"What… happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean, 'What happened'?" Sasuke asked.

"I remember drinking from my mug, and having a headache, but that's all I remember. How did I get here?" I asked.

Sasuke explained everything to me.

"That bastard…" I whispered. "Where is he now?"

"He should be in the forest," Sasuke said.

We both went there and Sasuke was right, Keitaro was sitting on the ground.

Keitaro looked up and smirked. "So, you've come crawling back, huh?"

"In your dreams, freak!!" I said.

I punched, kicked and even pinched him. "Leave this village and never come back!! By the way, I'm no hoe,"

"H-Hai," Keitaro stuttered. He called his sister and they left the village.

Haha, I bashed him up.

Then, Tsunade came storming up to us. "Why did you get rid of the (hiccup) prince and princess?!"

"He_**drugged**_ me or something!! Didn't you notice me going all goofy around Keitaro?!" I said.

"Well, yeah, but I thought you were already (hiccup) crazy," Tsunade smirked.

"Look who's talking!" I spat.

"Calm down, (hiccup) kid. If he did something stupid he deserves to leave the village… At least he paid for the mission," She smiled.

"All you care about is sake, money and gambling. Some hokage you are and what's with the hiccupping?" I muttered.

"HEY! I (hiccup) care about this village!!" Tsunade stuck her tongue out.

"Okay… you're drunk," I said.

"Urhmmmmhuuuuuhhherrrrrrrrr…." Tsunade groaned as she passed out.

I slung her shoulder over mine. "Let's bring her back to Shizune,"

Sasuke nodded.

On the way, I asked Sasuke, "Na, Sasuke, why are you still wearing that horrible buck bow and other stuff from Orochimaru?"

"I was hoping you could help me get new clothes... together," Sasuke mumbled. "But you seemed to busy with Keitaro,"

I smirked. "I'm not busy today, why don't we get some clothes after this?"

"Okay," He smirked.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We ended up getting Sasuke clothes exactly like Kakashi's, except without the mask.

I eyed Sasuke carefully and grinned. "You look great,"

He smirked. "I always look great,"

I hit him on the head. "Don't get too cocky, Sasuke,"

"Sorry," He murmured.

I laughed. "It's okay,"

Later, we reached the lake (as always) and sat on the dock.

I coughed softly.

Sasuke sighed deeply.

"So…" We both said at the same time.

We both blushed and turned away from each other.

**3****rd**** Person's Point Of View**

Sasuke and Manami sat at the dock, but sat as far away from each other as possible.

"So…" They both said at the same time.

They blushed, and looked away from each other.

_**What are you doing, Uchiha?! She's right there! You've confirmed it yourself, you still love her! **_Sasuke's inner self mentally screamed at him. _I'm more concerned about her than myself. I'm not going to lose her again. _Sasuke replied to erm… himself. _**Pshh… Yeah. Like you're going to lose her again, JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!!**_Inner Sasuke teased.

_**Hurry up and do something about this, Hyuga!! Stop being a sissy and kiss him! **_Manami's inner self taunted. _He probably doesn't like me anymore. _Manami thought sadly. _**BAKA!! DO YOU SEE HIM BLUSHING?! BLOODY HELL… **_Inner Manami screamed. _What about Gaara-kun? _Manami thought. _**What about him?! He's your best friend, and ONLY your best friend. Besides, Sasuke likes you. Hell, he loves you, **_Inner Manami answered. _How would you know?? _Manami asked mentally. _**Che duh, I contact Sasuke's Inner mind sometimes. **_Inner Manami replied. _I didn't know he had an inner… _Manami wondered. _**Everyone has one, NOW HURRY UP AND ASK HIM OUT!!!**_

Manami and Sasuke both sighed, and at the same time, they asked each other, "Do you want to go out sometime…?"

They laughed softly. "Sure," They both mumbled.

After that, there was an awkward silence.

"So… uhm…" Manami started.

"Its nice weather today, isn't it?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Y-Yeah, nice weather," Manami said.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Manami's Point Of View**

We talked. Yeah, that's it.

OKAY, so we asked each other out.

It's just a date…I mean, no harm in that.

Sasuke walked me back to my house. It was 6:30pm.

We reached my door and he said, "So, how about tomorrow night, I can take you out for dinner, if you want,"

I smiled softly. "That would be nice,"

"Great, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at training, after that, we can go out," Sasuke smirked.

I nodded. "Okay, goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Manami," Sasuke softly kissed my forehead and left.

I blushed, but I felt happy.

I was happy because I had missed his kisses.

And, I finally realized why I hated him for leaving.

Well, I didn't hate him for leaving… I wanted him to stay, and that's what made me mad.

I had no intent of killing him. I just wanted to be with him again.

I unlocked my door and my brother, Neji, was talking to someone.

I looked inside and my eyes widened.

"Kotetsu-san!"

* * *

_Yo, gomenasai if it took too long!! I'm just kind of stressed right now. Haha, Manami-chan's going on a date with Kotetsu-kun!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Umchuh umchuh umchuh umchuh umchuh GAARA OF THE FUNK!  
_


	8. Date Tonight, Date Tomorrow

_**Chapter Eight: Date Tonight, Date Tomorrow.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… although, I DO own my hair… and my hair bands… and OMG IT'S A TURTLE!! (wtf?)**

**A/N:**

**YAY! The fluffiness has returned to the story!! **

_**Sasuke and Manami sittin' in a tree**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!**_

**Sasuke and Manami: SHUT UP, UNKNOWN!**

**Aww… They even speak at the same time…**

_**First comes love, then comes the marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage**_

**(Or something likes that)**

**Sasuke and Manami: M-M-Marriage?! B-B-Baby?! (Manami faints)**

**Sasuke: Manami? Manami?! (Sasuke holds Manami tightly) Daijobu ka?**

**Me: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!**

**Manami: I-I'm okay, Sasuke… (Hugs Sasuke gently)**

**Me: WHOA THIS IS BETTER THAN A SOAP OPERA!!! (Cause it's a fan fiction! Hehe)**

**(Sasuke and Manami slowly move forward into a kiss until I come in between them and they end up kissing my cheeks)**

**Me: You guys will have to wa-it!!!**

**HAHAH FEEL THE WRATH OF MY FLUFFINESS ATTACK!! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SMILE IN THE CUTENESS OF THE FLUFFINESS!!! MWAHAHAHA!! I love you guys! Hehehe!!**

**Manami's Point Of View**

Oh, that author attack?

That didn't really happen. (Thanks a lot, Unknown)

What?

Sasuke and I would really move forward that fast??

I don't think so.

Anyway, back to the story.

"Kotetsu-san!" I said, seeing him talking to my brother. It was nice to see him in some casual wear.

He got off the couch and said, "Manami! I'm here for our date!"

"Oh… our date… right… I forgot about that…" I muttered the last bit under my breath.

"So, get ready!" Kotetsu said.

"R-Right. Excuse me," I said, going up the stairs.

I changed into a long sleeved purple shirt and a white skirt; with shoes of course (I also had some weapons under my skirt, on my thighs, for safety precautions).

I walked downstairs and said, "So, where are you taking me this time?"

He chuckled. "I'll be taking you for dinner,"

I rolled my eyes. "It better be good,"

He nodded. "It will,"

Then, we walked out of the door.

Kotetsu took me to a restaurant and we talked, like stuff you do on a date.

As we were eating, out of the ordinary, he asked, "Since, Sasuke is back, do you… love him?"

I glanced at him and felt a bit of heat rush to my cheeks. "No… I mean… Oh, I don't know!"

"Manami, you should know that I'll be there for you, through thick and thin. Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I went on this date for fun. You make me happy and have a great time… But I'd rather have you happy than myself," Kotetsu sighed.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?? I'm happy; completely happy. I don't know what you're talking about," I laughed nervously

"You look like you just swallowed a sock," Kotetsu smirked. "You've looked so miserable since the beginning of this date,"

"Sorry, it just that… I can't seem to get him out of my mind…" I mumbled.

Kotetsu chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it. If I were you, I'd run over to Sasuke's house right now, and ask him out,"

"I already asked him out," I murmured.

"So, where is he??"

"The date's tomorrow, baka,"

"Oh, I see…"

I smiled softly and said, "Kotetsu-san, this is a date that's between you and me. Let's try to enjoy it,"

He grinned. "You know, for a kid, you ain't so bad,"

I smirked. "Do you enjoy sucking up to me?"

He smirked back. "I do from time to time,"

I rolled my eyes whilst smiling.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Kotetsu dropped me back at my house at 10:30.

We were at my door and Kotetsu ran a hand through his hair. "I guess this is… goodnight?"

I nodded. "I guess so,"

I was finding my keys and glanced at Kotetsu. He was blushing.

"Kotetsu-san, daijobu ka?" I asked.

He looked up. Gosh, I'd hate to admit it, but he looked adorable. So helpless. Like a puppy. Who just peed.

Weird, I know, especially to the thought that I shouldn't be thinking that way about my date.

"Well, I mean… You don't have to… uhm…" Kotetsu stuttered.

I blinked. "You mean… a goodnight kiss…?"

He blushed a deeper red. "Y-You don't have to! I mean, I know you like Sasuke! I don't want you to be pressured,"

But the word "pressured" barely got out because I kissed him gently on the cheek.

He stood there wide-eyed. "N-Nani? I told you not to kiss me!"

I smiled. "I know,"

I opened my door and went inside.

Neji was inside and was holding a bouquet of roses. "Manami, nani kore (What is this)?!"

I blinked. "Uhm… A bouquet of roses?"

"WHY DID SASUKE SEND THIS TO YOU!?!?" Neji yelled.

"I didn't know!" I said, taking the flowers from him.

There was a note. I read it and I smiled.

_Manami,_

_I know I should give these to you on our date, but… Uhm… I guess I just wanted to give these to you now. Once again, I am sorry for… leaving you for power. I know it was a stupid thing to do, and I'm really sorry. You're probably wondering what we're gonna do for our date. Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. I don't know what else to right here, but uhm… have a great night and… sweet dreams._

_-Sasuke._

I ignored my brother's continuous nagging about boys and went up to my room.

I placed my flowers in a vase, on my bedside table.

I stared at it for… the longest time.

I did my evening routine and soon enough, I went to bed.

**-x-x-x-x-**

The following day, I got out of bed at 4am and got ready for training.

I didn't wear my ANBU uniform though; I just wore my black halter dress and etcetera.

After I ate breakfast, I walked to the training grounds.

I wasn't surprised to find Sasuke leaning over the bridge.

He turned his head to me and gave me a small smirk.

I walked over next to him. "Yo,"

He nodded. "It's not surprising that Naruto and Sakura aren't here yet,"

"Un, just like old times," I murmured.

It was silent after that. Then, I decided to talk a bit more.

"What rank are you now, for Konoha?" I asked.

"I saw the Hokage yesterday. She told me to do this test. I did it, and she ranked me as a jounin," Sasuke said.

I patted his back. "Congratulations, Uchiha, and now you're at the same level as Kakashi,"

He chuckled softly. "I guess so,"

"So…" I mumbled.

"Uhm…" Sasuke mumbled.

"You still a cold jerk?" I asked.

He looked at me. "No,"

"Well, towards Naruto, you seem like it,"

"I always act that way towards him. If I act nice, he'll go nuts,"

"Prove it,"

As if on cue, Naruto came running to us. "Manami-chan! Sasuke!"

"Here's your chance, Sasuke," I said.

"You called me by my first name," Sasuke said.

"So?"

"I remember that if you called me by my first name it means that I've gained your trust,"

_I stayed silent for a moment and looked at my ex-lover. "I didn't think you'd have the guts, Uchiha,"_

_"How long are you going to call me by my last name, Manami?"_

_"I'll call you by your first name when you've gained my trust,"_

"Oh. I guess so," I said.

Sasuke smirked. "Now that I've gained your trust, you'll be able to talk to me without feeling awkward, right? Because you know what it means when you talk to people and you feel awkward, it could be possible that you're in love,"

I felt a little bit of heat rush to my cheeks. "I… I see, uhm, anyways, prove that Naruto-kun is going to go nuts,"

Sasuke walked towards Naruto, with a big fake smile, and said, "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Naruto, it's wonderful to see you here,"

Naruto gawked at him. "S-S-Sasuke's _**nice**_ to me?! SASUKE'S NICE TO ME! OH MY GOD, SASUKE'S BEING NICE TO ME! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" He ran around in circles.

Sasuke smirked at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, your point taken,"

I sat on the railing on the bridge and sighed. Life can be boring.

Naruto noticed me and sat beside me. "Daijobu ka, Manami-chan?"

I blinked at him. "Yeah, why do you ask, Naruto-kun?"

"You look kind of depressed," Naruto said.

I smirked. "I just feel I little queasy. That's all,"

Naruto smirked. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, so I could only hear, "You could possibly be lovesick… because of Sasuke,"

I scooted away from him slightly, saying, "N-Naruto-kun, I have no idea what you're talking about, uhm… why don't you go and talk to Sasuke for a bit?"

Naruto frowned but then grinned. "Okay, Manami-chan, whatever you say…"

He walked over to Sasuke. He can be confusing sometimes. He frowns, he smiles. Weird.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

Naruto walked over to me and said, "Yo, Sasuke, your girlfriend said she's a bit queasy. Go and look after her,"

I looked at him. "Number one, Manami's not my girlfriend --"

"Not_**yet**_, Sasuke," Naruto grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "And second, she's completely fine. I mean, look at her. She's… Wait… she doesn't look alright,"

"Told you!" Naruto said.

I ignored him and stood in front of Manami. "Daijobu ka, Manami?"

"Hai, why do you ask?" She replied.

"You look… queasy," I said.

"Oh…" She looked over my shoulder and glared at Naruto. "Did Naruto-kun tell you?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm fine now,"

I shrugged. "Whatever you say, Manami,"

Manami got off the rail of the bridge and brushed herself off.

**Naruto's Point Of View**

Sasuke and Manami were talking. It was pretty obvious I was trying to get them together again. I hope.

I had thought of a great idea, because Sasuke was right in front of Manami.

Too easy.

I ran behind Manami and pushed her onto Sasuke.

Unfortunately they both tripped. Fortunately, Manami had stumbled onto Sasuke, making her go on top of him.

JOB WELL DONE!!

Manami suddenly blushed when she realized what position she was in. Sasuke did too.

I disappeared in the bushes to give them a little bit of time.

**Manami's Point Of View (A/N: Sorry for the whole changing view to view)**

I had landed on top of Sasuke.

_**AWKWARD!**_

I blushed. I turned my head to glare at Naruto but he wasn't there.

"Meddling Matchmaker," I muttered.

I turned to look at Sasuke. "Etou… Daijobu ka?"

He nodded. "I'm fine,"

I noticed he was blushing as well.

I chuckled. "Your face is so red,"

Sasuke went redder. "It's not my fault. I can't help it,"

I nodded. I was just about to get up until Sasuke placed his hand on the back of my waist making me stay on him.

"Sa-Sasuke…?" I whispered.

"Please… Let me stay here for now…" He then hugged me tightly. "I've missed you so much,"

My face was boiling at least I think so. "Sasuke…"

I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Manami. I can never forgive myself for what I did to you," Sasuke mumbled.

I slowly leaned up and looked at his face. "I already forgave you,"

"But Manami…"

I slowly leaned in … I slowly leaned in to give him a kiss I yearned for so long.

I was only centimeters away from his lips. I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

Then…

"Hm? Nani Kore?" A voice said above us. Judging by the voice, they were probably smirking.

We looked up.

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

* * *

_GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!! I'm SO SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO GIVE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER LATELY!! UWAH ! GOMENASAI!! So, I tried to put some fluffiness in this one... REVIEW PLEASE !!_


	9. At Last

_**Chapter Nine: At Last.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**In Reply to ****Anonymous**

**I'll ignore everything you said about this Fanfiction. If you dislike it so much, then don't read it. You don't have to flame it. I'll admit what you said upset me quite a lot. I'm not going to stop this Fanfiction for one person. There are other people who like this Fanfiction, and its main character. Sorry if you found it so **_**cliché.**_**It was better than nothing. I deleted your review because it was unnecessary to keep anymore, and I will delete your reviews if they are flames.**

**In Reply to ****Stephano Hungary**

**Thank you for standing up for Manami. I appreciate it so much. Thank you for reading my stories and I thank you once again for making me feel better . I completely agree with everything that you said. You couldn't be more right.**

**Manami's Point Of View**

I quickly got off Sasuke and brushed myself off. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei,"

Sasuke also got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I guessed Kakashi decided to ignore what just happened, because he changed the subject. "Where's Sakura?"

"Ohayo, minna (Everyone)!" Sakura said, as she ran towards us in the distance.

As soon as Sakura reached us, Naruto jumped next to me and grinned. "Yo!" He said.

I gave him a small glare. Naruto decided to ignore me happily.

"Sakura-chan, why are you late? It's like you at all," Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to run some errands for her, so I kind of got caught up with everything, gomen," Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, let's start training then," Kakashi said.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Training had finished and we were all going home (It was around 1pm).

I waved goodbye to everyone. "Jaa ne, minna,"

"BYE, BYE MANAMI-CHAAAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Bye, Manami," Sakura smiled.

"Jaa," Kakashi said.

"See you tonight, Manami," Sasuke said.

Then, Sakura's eyes widened slightly. She had decided to walk home with me (Her house was in the same direction as mine, anyway).

"Soo… what's this about you and Sasuke…?" Sakura smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. It's just a date tonight. It's not like I'm gonna have sex,"

"Ohhh? You're like, old enough to do it anyway," Sakura cooed.

I groaned. "Why are we talking about this _**anyway**_??"

Sakura shrugged. "You brought it up first,"

I sighed. "Wow, you make me feel so much better, you know that?"

"You're welcome," Sakura smiled.

"How're things with you and Lee?" I asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Ohh man, he is the sweetest boy I've ever met!" Sakura cried.

"Oh? What type of things does he do?" I asked once more.

"Well, for starters, he serenades me at my window every week, if he's not at a mission. And, he sends me these lovely bouquets. Then, he…"

"Okay, okay. I get the idea. I just… I mean…" I mumbled.

"Hm? You wish Sasuke was like that?" She asked.

"I guess… but he is very sweet… in a… quiet way," I said.

"Well, did he serenade to you?"

"Che._**No**_. He's not that type of guy to be serenading. You should know,"

"Well, has he given you flowers?"

"Yeah… it was… kinda nice,"

"Ah, that's how I felt when I get flowers from Lee too,"

We reached my house. "This is my stop," I said. "See you tomorrow,"

Sakura nodded. "See ya! Oh! And, have _**fun**_ on your date,"

Sakura ran off to her house's direction.

I rolled my eyes and I opened my door.

My brother wasn't home yet, so I decided to train a bit more, at the back of my house.

**-x-x-x-x-**

When it was 5pm, I heard continuous, loud knocks at my door.

I walked inside and opened the door to find Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Manami! We heard about your date with Sasuke tonight, so we all came here to help you out!" Ino grinned.

My eyes went wide. "Oh! Girls, you don't have to… I mean, it's no big deal,"

"That's what they all say, but inside, they're really nervous," Tenten giggled.

The girls went inside and they took me into my room.

They made me sit in front of my dressing table, and began doing my hair and make-up.

"Guys! I know how to do my make-up, you don't have to do it," I winced as they pulled my hair around.

"Nonsense, Manami…" Sakura said. She faced me and she looked serious. "Manami, you've been miserable these past few years and we all care about you very much. This date with Sasuke could actually make you truly happy. We want to help,"

I looked at her for a moment and sighed, closing my eyes. "Do what you want, but not too much make-up… and not a crazy hair-do,"

"Yes!" Sakura smiled.

**-x-x-x-x-**

When it was 6:50pm, the girls had finished with me and I looked in the mirror.

"Sugoi…" I whispered.

They had curled my hair, not too tight curls, but not too loose either. They had put on a grey dress, which above my knees, grey boots and a grey knit hat.

"Do you like it, Manami-oneechan?" Hinata asked quietly.

"You guys really did a good job…" I whispered.

They smiled.

I turned around to face them. "Arigato,"

"Group hug!!" Ino squealed.

We hugged and then at 7pm, the doorbell had rung.

"That must be him," I said, almost blushing.

I went downstairs and the girls watched from upstairs, where they couldn't be seen.

I opened the door and Sasuke stood there, looking down, with one hand in his pocket and the other had a rose in it.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up and smirked. "You look nice this evening,"

I smirked back. "You don't look so bad yourself,"

He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt (the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows), a loose black tie and black pants, with black converse shoes.

He looked cute, in my opinion… But I knew it would be best to leave this thought in my mind.

"Here," He mumbled, handing me the rose.

I took it and looked at him. "Thanks,"

I could hear the muffled squeals of the girls from upstairs.

_They better not stalk us on our date… _I thought.

"Did my brother help you out today?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji-nii wasn't home today. I figured he'd be helping you... or somewhat,"

"Yeah, he helped... so did the other guys. Even Shikamaru came and helped, and it's a bit out of character for him, since he's lazy and all. Did the girls help you out?"

"Yeah, I hope I look alright,"

"You do,"

I closed my door and looked at Sasuke.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

I nodded. "Let's go,"

I closed the door and locked it, making sure the girls wouldn't get out.

Cruel, I know.

But, come on, you wouldn't want your friends to stalk you on your date. At least, _**I**_ wouldn't want them to.

Sasuke had taken me to one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha. It was near the Konoha beach (A/N: I know, random beach in Konoha… but whatever. I'm gonna add it for the fun of it).

We reached the reception desk and the man behind it looked at us with wide eyes.

"Uchiha… and… Hyuga?! Ah! They're finally going back together!! MINNA, MANAMI AND SASUKE ARE BACK!" The guy screamed.

My jaw almost dropped.

I whispered to Sasuke, "You didn't pay him to do that, did you? Because it's certainly not impressing me,"

Sasuke stood there with wide eyes too. "I-I didn't pay him to do that… I didn't even know this was going to happen,"

The people who were in the kitchens and the tables looked at both of us.

Silence.

And then they cheered.

Everyone cheered but some fangirls, who glared at me.

"Just how many people knew about our relationship?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Sasuke answered.

"I guess the Hyuga clan is pretty popular… and the Uchiha Clan -- You, are famous as well,"

He glanced at me. "Yeah, I guess,"

I mentally slapped myself. _WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT?!_

"Sorry Sasuke," I whispered.

"It's okay," He said.

I didn't realize he had such good hearing.

What a great start to a date.

We had taken our seats and straight away, I noticed a stage… For karaoke.

"When did they have that installed? I've never seen it before," I asked Sasuke.

Of course, I had been to that restaurant a couple of times, with my father… before he died.

Wow, talk about morbid-ness.

Ordered our meals and as we waited, things had gotten awkward again.

"So…" Sasuke began.

I decided to do something I probably wouldn't do, especially on that night.

But I did it anyway.

"Sasuke, you stay here. I'm going to…. Oh, you'll see," I told him.

He sat there slightly confused.

I stood up and walked over to the guy at the reception desk.

I whispered something in his ear and he grinned, and quickly pulled me to the karaoke stage.

He took the microphone first. "Minna, Hyuga Manami has requested to sing tonight, so your attention please,"

My stomach was filled with butterflies as he handed me the microphone.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Sasuke. He sat there with wide eyes.

The music had begun.

_**Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7**_

_**Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time**_

_**There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
to let you go**_

_**CHORUS  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you…**_

I looked up at everyone and they were staring at me in awe.

They smiled. They clapped. They cheered (Except for the fangirls).

I carefully handed the microphone to the receptionist guy and sat quietly back in my seat.

Sasuke stared at me.

I slowly shrunk down in my seat.

"Manami…" He murmured.

I looked up at him, but he wasn't there. I saw him standing at the karaoke stage.

I couldn't believe it.

He was going to sing. After two years, I didn't know he would go in public and _**sing**_.

And he looked so damn solemn.

"This song I'd like to direct to Hyuga Manami," Sasuke said quietly in the microphone… if it was possible.

Then he looked at me and began singing.

_**The Reason **__**by **__**Hoobastank.**_

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You **__**[x4**_

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you…**_

I felt like I wanted to cry.

I knew he had already apologized, but this… was so sincere of him.

I never would have guessed him doing this.

He walked back to him seat as some fangirls in the restaurant sobbed loudly, screaming, "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR, DAMMIT!" and the rest cheered.

I gulped and looked up.

It supposed to help you not cry, right?

But a couple of tears fell.

I gave up and looked at him.

"Sasuke…" I held his hand. "Arigato,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

After dinner, we walked along the beach. It was nearing 11pm, but I didn't care.

I held my shoes in my hands and so did he (with his shoes, not mine).

"Well, that was really nice," I said.

"Yeah," He mumbled.

"I can't believe you actually sung in front of those people. It would've been suicide," I smiled.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"You just made your fangirls love you even more… if that's possible," I said.

"True," Sasuke said. "But you _**cried**_,"

"Yeah, but the song you sang was touching!" I pouted.

"I guess, you're song was nice too," Sasuke answered.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

I stopped walking and listened to the sounds of the sea.

Sasuke also stopped and turned to look at me.

I looked up at him; He was right in front of me now.

His hand slowly caressed my cheek.

"Manami…" He whispered.

He slowly leaned in towards my face and the butterflies had returned to my stomach.

This was it.

Soon enough, our lips had made contact and we had been kissing.

His free hand slowly wrapped around my waist and I snaked my arms around his neck, bringing both of us closer.

Honestly, this was the closest I have ever been with Sasuke in years.

And I loved it.

I wished that moment would last forever.

He nibbled my bottom lip and I slowly opened my mouth to let him in. His tongue explored my mouth and I groaned quietly. He began kissing my neck and sucked. I moaned. "It's still the same spot from years ago," Sasuke smirked. "I can't believe you'd remember," I said breathlessly. He continued sucking my neck, kissing my lips and holding my waist. Soon enough, he had pinned me to the sand and we were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

We had stopped and I looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" I murmured.

"Manami…" He whispered in my ear.

At the same time, we had said something we had been dying to say.

"I've missed you. I love you,"

* * *

_BWAHAHA!_ _ Sorry if it's a late chapter, I'm really caught up with high-school and stuff. Sigh. I haven't written a lime in AGES. Feels kinda good to write one now. LOL. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW ! . FINALLY ! MANAMI AND SASUKE ARE TOGETHER NOWWW ! DANGNAMMIT IT TOOK TOO LONG ! xD. Onegai review! _


	10. Oh God No

_**Chapter Ten: Oh God No.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**Uwah! Ten Chapters FINALLY! Took quite a while I think. WOOT! SASUKE AND MANAMI ARE COOL! Nice reviews make me happy! And a happy author makes more chapters!!! Hint-hint. **

**BTW, no lemon in this chapter. I mean, COME ON! THEY'VE ONLY KISSED!! **

**Manami's Point Of View**

We hugged and got up and brushed the sand off each other.

Then we heard distant rustles in the trees near the beach.

I looked at Sasuke. He was also looking at me.

We both got out kunai and threw it at the branches, making more than five people fall out of the tree.

It was Naruto. And Hinata. And Kiba… well, you get the idea.

Sakura and Ino grinned and screamed. "MANAMI!!! YATTA!! YOU FINALLY GOT TOGETHER WITH HIM!!"

I cringed. "I thought I locked you in the house…"

"Manami." Tenten put her hand on my shoulder. "We're ninjas. You think we can't get out of a locked house? …Sakura punched the door down,"

I sweatdropped. "You did _**what**_?"

"Sakura ruined the house door," Tenten grinned sheepishly.

"SAKURA! THAT'S _**MY**_ HOUSE! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR A NEW DOOR!!!" I yelled at the pink haired kunoichi.

"H-Hai… Manami…. Ma'am," Sakura stuttered.

I sighed. "Other than that… What're you guys doing here?"

"We stalked you on your date!" Naruto grinned.

Kiba nudged him hard and glared. "Naruto!"

"OH! I mean… We _**didn't**_ stalk you on your date!" Naruto nodded goofily.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh. Why did you stalk us?"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "I didn't think I was _**that**_ obvious,"

"Manami, we wanted to know what happened on the date, but we knew that you would never spill the beans, so we followed you," Ino explained.

I instantly blushed. "S-So… You just… saw me make-out… with Sasuke?" I asked quietly.

They all nodded. "Hai,"

"You guys give us so much privacy," Sasuke mumbled sarcastically.

"Hmph. I'm not the one making out on a _**public**_ beach," Shikamaru frowned.

"Touché, Shikamaru-kun," I raised my eyebrows.

He smirked, but sighed.

"I miss Temari," He murmured.

Ino patted his back. "Its okay, Shikamaru! You'll see her later when the chuunin exams are held!"

"Bah, let's start partying in the celebration of Sasuke and Manami getting back together!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone cheered and weirdly enough, I saw Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya heading towards us.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We heard about you and Sasuke. Congratulations," Shizune smiled.

_News spreads around here a bit too fast. _I thought.

"Tsunade-sama… shouldn't you be at the office working?" I asked.

He rolled her eyes. "Aw c'mon on kid…"

"Tsunade-sama just wanted to get out of the building," Shizuka explained.

"Didn't you stop her?"

"It's kind of hard to stop a woman like her,"

"Fine, fine. Talk about me like I'm not here," Tsunade whined, putting her hand on her hip.

I shook my head. "Whatever. I'm glad you guys are here anyway,"

"Honto ni?!" Everyone asked.

Yes. Everyone.

"Yeah. I guess you proved that you guys care about me… in a stalker-ish way," I shrugged.

They laughed and began building a bonfire and splashed around the water.

I sat down in the sand. Sasuke sat next to me.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I gave him a small smile.

He put an arm around my shoulder, making me go closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I've never been better," I looked at him.

He kissed my forehead.

"Do you feel like partying tonight?" I asked.

"Not really. All that stuff we did before wore me out," Sasuke smirked.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Let's go home," I said.

He blinked at me. "Okay then,"

I took his hand and we stood up, with him walking me back to my house.

We reached my doorstep and I smiled at him. "Sasuke, you don't have to necessarily drop me _**here**_,"

He cocked his head to the side, but after a few seconds he got it, and he smirked. "You want to stay at my place?"

I nodded. "Just let me get some of my stuff,"

I opened the door and let him in. He sat on the couch and waited as I packed my stuff.

Well, not _**all**_ of it. I was only sleeping over for a night… maybe two. Depends.

I went downstairs with my stuff in a bag and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

He turned around and we left the house.

We reached his doorstep and he let me in.

I looked around and sighed. "I haven't seen this place for ages,"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. The place has collected a lot of dust,"

"You didn't clean it?" I asked.

"No. I'm not that type of 'cleaning' guy," Sasuke stood behind me.

"If you say so," I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "So, where are _**you**_ sleeping tonight?"

"Gee, it's kind of obvious," I smirked.

"On the couch?" Sasuke frowned slightly.

"No, Sasuke. Guess again," I said, turning around to face him.

"My bed…?" Sasuke pleaded.

I hugged him. "Correct,"

He took me upstairs to the bathroom where I could change into my pajamas and he changed in his room. He had a bathroom in his room too.

I wore a white nightgown that was above my knees. I brushed my teeth.

I knocked on his bedroom door and he opened it. He wore a loosed black shirt with his boxers. Black, of course.

I put my bag in the corner of the room.

I sat on his bed and silence had come between us. God, that happens a little too much.

"It's been a long time since we've slept together like this," I said.

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"Do you…?" I began.

"…Feel awkward?" He finished.

"Yeah, just a little," I smiled.

"Same here,"

I stood up and kissed him softly. "Let's go to sleep then,"

I slipped under the sheets and covered myself up. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist (from behind).

"Goodnight, Manami," He whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight," I closed my eyes.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I woke up the next morning in Sasuke's arms, and the sun beaming in my face.

_I swear to God, I'll be blind if I don't get out soon… _I thought, shading my eyes from the window.

I slowly took away Sasuke's arms, being careful not to wake him up, and got out of bed.

I stretched and went downstairs.

I tied my hair up in a bun and got out eggs and bacon for breakfast.

Just before I turned the stove on, I heard a couple of knocks at the door.

I opened it to find Naruto, Hinata, Lee and Sakura.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"That's what we should be asking _**you**_," Naruto smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "_**No**_, I didn't 'do it' with him, baka,"

Naruto frowned. "Che, I knew that,"

I shook my head. "Why are you here?"

"We wanted to know why you left early," Sakura said.

"Well, Sasuke and I were tired, so we left. End of story. You can go now," I said, almost closing the door.

Until Naruto wedged his foot in between the door and the wall.

"Manami-oneechan, m-may we have breakfast with you and Sasuke-kun?" Hinata timidly asked.

I sighed. I couldn't say no to adorable Hinata. "Okay, fine,"

They went inside and Hinata and Sakura helped with cooking breakfast.

Just when breakfast was getting served, Sasuke woke up and walked down the stairs towards us, yawning.

"What're you guys doing here?" He asked Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Lee.

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke-kun," Lee grinned.

Naruto chuckled. "We wanted to have breakfast with you guys,"

"I hope its okay, Sasuke," I said to him.

"It's fine, just surprised that you guys were here so early," Sasuke rubbed his eye.

"No… actually it's around 10am now. We came here an hour ago," Naruto said.

"It's unusual for me to wake up so late…" Sasuke murmured.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. You can go and eat now," I said, kissing his cheek.

After we all ate breakfast, Sasuke and I got ready for training, whilst Sakura and Naruto waited for us; Hinata and Lee went off to their teams.

We all reached the training grounds and Sai wasn't there.

"Where's Sai…?" Sakura said.

Yamato teleported in front of us and smiled. "Sasuke, Manami, I heard the news. Is it true that you're together again?"

I smirked. "Yes, its true, isn't it, Sasuke-_**koi**_ (love; used for affection)?"

Sasuke slightly blushed. "Yeah it's true,"

Yamato chuckled. "Well, that's good, oh, and about Sai…"

We all listened carefully.

"Sai isn't on the team anymore… for some reason. Tsunade-sama wouldn't tell me…" Yamato said.

"He_**quit **_the team?! ARE YOU ALLOWED TO DO THAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"I wouldn't call it 'quitting' the team… more like… 'Taken away'" Yamato rubbed his head.

"Well, at least I don't have to listen to his ramblings about dicks…" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, but… why would he be taken away?" I wondered.

"Maybe there were a lot of people in this team…" Sakura shrugged.

"I guess…" I said. "But whatever, he was trouble anyway. Let's get training,"

The team nodded, and we began.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Training had finished, and we had trained harder than usual.

You could tell with Naruto on the ground, gasping for air.

I wiped my forehead. "Okay, Naruto-kun's all tired out… Yamato-taichou?"

He smiled. "We're done for the day,"

"That's good," I said.

"Manami," Sasuke said from beside me.

I turned to him. "Hai?"

"Let's go out," He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, master,"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I kind of like you calling me that,"

I blushed. "Ohh, aha… right,"

"GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura hit his head. "BAKA! THEY'RE HAVING A ROMANTIC MOMENT HERE! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!"

She looked at us and smiled. "Please, don't mind us,"

I smiled and turned back to Sasuke. "I'd love to go out,"

He smirked and took hold of my hand.

"We're going now," He told the others.

"Jaa ne, Manami, Sasuke-kun," Sakura waved.

"BYE, BYE MANAMI-CHAN AND OTHER!!" Naruto smiled.

"Don't refer as "other" dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"HMPH! I can call you whatever I LIKE!" Naruto yelled.

Yamato shook his head. "You two still argue after all these years… I would've thought you were mature enough to handle each other,"

"Well, you thought wrong," Sakura sighed.

I cut in Naruto and Sasuke's argument. "Guys, you should know that this is pointless,"

Naruto pouted. "Fine, fine..."

"Hn," Sasuke said.

I waved. "See ya, guys,"

They waved goodbye and Sasuke and I walked off.

Sasuke held my hand as we walked around Konoha.

I didn't think he would go completely public so soon.

But, hey, whatever floats his boat.

Fangirls stood there, sending daggers at me and I glared right back at them.

With the help of Sasuke glaring as well.

We reached the ramen stall and were greeted with Konohamaru, his friends, the old man who owns the stall and his daughter.

Konohamaru stared with wide eyes. The ramen in his mouth fell back in the bowl.

Uhm… Ew.

"Manami-oneechan?! You're back with Sasuke? When?? How?? WHY??" Konohamaru cried.

"I don't see why you care so much, Konohamaru," I said, taking a seat.

Konohamaru blushed furiously and mumbled, "Uh, never mind,"

I glanced at Sasuke and he smirked.

"I wouldn't blame him, Manami." Sasuke said. "You're a beautiful girl,"

I rolled my eyes and I ordered my ramen. I looked at Sasuke.

"Just one bowl," Sasuke said to the old man and me.

"We're going to share?" I blinked.

"No, of course not. We're going to pour it in the river," Sasuke said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny,"

"I know I am," Sasuke smirked.

I shook my head and began eating my… our ramen.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sasuke and I finished the ramen and we paid for it.

We left the stall waving goodbye to Konohamaru and his friends.

"Konohamaru likes you," Sasuke said, when we reached somewhat near his house.

"You think I don't know?" I replied.

"You saw the way he blushed… Still, I don't appreciate it if there are guys, even ones that are way younger than you, eyeing you," Sasuke crossed his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "But I'll always be yours, Sasuke,"

Sasuke held my waist and smirked. "That's more like it,"

His kissed me and I kissed him back.

Ah, it feels good to be genuinely happy again.

Then, we sensed strong chakra… Four of them.

"Can you feel that?" I asked quietly.

He nodded slowly. "It's strong. I can recognize it,"

We turned around to see four people, two I didn't recognize.

Sasuke glared at the figures in the dark.

I gasped."Oh God no..."

"Orochimaru…"

* * *

_Nufufufufu... Anou... ANOTHER OROCHIMARU APPEARANCE! If you read my "Bad Memories To Good" You'll understand. I seem to be very fond of Orochi... and Itachi. Hm... I don't know if you guys would like this... but.. anou... Okay, I know I'm not up-to-date with Bleach and everything, and I'm not sure how many of you watch it, but an idea randomly came into my head that maybe... **maybe**__I could make a bleach fanfiction. WHEN I'm finished with one fanfiction... That is if I have enough time... SIGH. ONEGAI REVIEWW !  
_

_Shashuko The Paisley Maiden? Do I complain about school **that** much? Gomenasai... **bowsonce...twice...threetimes...SOLD!joking** But I'll limit my complaints about school... I don't like to displease my readers! Btw, who's Haruka? You know, your review from Bad Memories To Good? "Haruka should go with Sasori"? or were you talking about Hakumi-teme? Anyways, your cool like that. _

_ REVIEW PLEASEE ! As you know..._

_"Reviews make me happy. A happy author writes their fanfiction."_

_You know what to do... _


	11. Fangirl, Shark, Doctor and Snake

Chapter Eleven:

_**Chapter Eleven: The Fangirl, The Shark, The Doctor and The Snake.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**In Reply to ****Shashuko The Paisley Maiden****:**

**Hai, I understand, and you are forgiven for your mistake. Bah-bum! I'll see what I can do with Sasori-san. Gahh… This is difficult. My situation: Mou, Another person doesn't want me to use Sasori… You on the other hand want me to use Sasori… Hard decision… HARD DECISION!! MOU! I'll try to put in some fluffiness… if it's okay with that other reviewer … Mou, I'll tell you how the scores are so far:**

**Deidara: Two!**

**Sasori: Two! **

**Itachi: Okay, Here we go…. FIVE!!**

**As you see… Itachi is quite popular with the ladies. Ahem. Okay, So… I need either TEN or SEVEN votes for one guy for Shizuka to be with… **

**Manami's Point of View**

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said.

Okay, this was _**kinda**_ freaky… knowing that Orochimaru was there… I mean… _**Just how long**_ was he there for?

"What do you want?" Sasuke sneered.

"I was wondering why you ran away from the lair. And why you didn't come back," Orochimaru frowned.

"I don't want to work for you anymore!" Sasuke yelled.

He activated his sharingan, and Orochimaru stared into them.

He didn't flinch.

"Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu," Sasuke growled. "It's no use hiding,"

Three people came out of the shadows, Kabuto, that fangirl back at the hideout, Karin, and another guy with a big sword.

"It's so nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun," Karin said.

"Hn, you four shouldn't be here. Leave and never return. I don't want to see your faces ever again," Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"You'll be seeing a lot of us if you don't come with us soon, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru smirked.

"I won't come back to you; all you want is my body. It'll be pointless," Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled.

Sasuke grimaced. "Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Discharge)!"

Electricity surrounded us.

Orochimaru quickly jumped up with Kabuto.

Karin and Suigetsu got electrocuted.

I gasped and stayed close to Sasuke.

_The Chidori… It's coming out of his body… I didn't know he had gotten so strong... _I thought.

I took out a kunai and got ready to fight.

"Manami, whatever you do, don't fight Orochimaru. He's my fight," Sasuke glanced at me.

I sighed, uncertain. "Be careful and don't die,"

He smirked. "I won't,"

I faced Karin, Suigetsu and Kabuto.

They were all smirked and I cringed.

"Three against one, kinda unfair, isn't it?" I asked.

"We're ninjas, Manami, we don't care about being unfair," Kabuto said, placing chakra in his hand,

"Well then, mind introducing me to the dude with the cheese knife?" I placed my hand on my hip.

"You'll find out soon enough, Manami," Kabuto answered.

He ran towards me and tried to hit me with his chakra hand.

I dodged as much as I could.

I got a few scratches, but I was fine.

Then, as I was fighting Kabuto, the guy with the sword jumped onto me and pinned me to the ground.

So unfair.

"I don't like to waste my time." He said. "So, I'm gonna kill you now,"

I smirked. "Feeling pretty confident, I see. What makes you think that you can kill me that easily, hm?"

He narrowed his eyes and took out his sword.

"For one, I have this," He said, placing the sword next to my neck.

"And?" I said, bored.

He frowned and sliced the sword through my neck.

I turned into a log.

Hah, classic.

"Substitution Jutsu, huh? Very old school. Very boring," He said.

Kabuto jumped out to help Orochimaru.

I did some hand signs and summoned all the feline animals. They had surrounded Kabuto, Karin, and the sword guy.

I jumped down from a nearby tree. "I'm guessing you're Suigetsu, correct?" I said, looking at the sword guy.

"Hn," He said.

He lunged towards me again, but this time, two jaguars stood in front of him, growling.

"So, you're the one who can summon little kittens. They're nothing against sharks," He smirked.

I threw a couple of kunai at him.

It didn't hit him.

But he didn't dodge.

It went _**through**_ him.

I gasped. "What the…"

"Like I said. Kittens are nothing against sharks," Suigetsu said.

I commanded the felines silently to get him with everything they had got.

But Suigetsu hit each and every one of them.

I swore in my mind and took out my two swords.

"Hn, water against fire. Let's see who wins," I spoke.

Then, I glanced at Karin. "Don't you do _**anything**_?!"

"I just came here to see Sasuke-kun, so leave me alone! I'm watching him fight!" Karin cried.

"You are the worst fangirl I've seen yet," I cringed.

Suigetsu then kicked me in the rib and I quickly summoned out fire from my swords and hit him.

He winced but recovered.

"You can run as much as you want, I'll get you," Suigetsu yelled.

"Yeah, right," I growled.

He spat out water at me and I got soaking wet.

Gross, I know.

I began getting stiff. "What the hell's happening?!"

"That water is slowly paralyzing you. Stop moving or else it'll make it worse," Suigetsu smirked.

Shit.

"Now, I'll have time to slowly kill you," Suigetsu snickered.

Double Shit.

"Suigetsu! Don't kill the girl. We'll take her back to the hideout," Orochimaru yelled over the fight.

Shit, Shit, SHIT.

"You won't take her!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Just watch us," Orochimaru smirked.

"No-!" I yelled.

Suigetsu took hold of one of my legs and broke it.

I screamed and fell to the floor.

"I… can't give… up… Itai (Ow)…" I strained.

I took out shuriken and tried to hit Suigetsu.

It only went through him again.

He knelt down next to me and I punched him.

It went through too.

"What are you?!" I winced at my leg.

"Something you don't need to know about," Suigetsu muttered.

He pressed my pressure points and soon, everything was black.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

As I was fighting Orochimaru, I saw Manami get knocked out.

"It's strange to see you run away for a girl," Orochimaru said.

"Hn," I scowled.

"I trained you. You should respect that," Orochimaru frowned.

I appeared behind him and stabbed him. "Maybe you trained me a little too well, then,"

He smirked. "Suigetsu, take the girl. Let's go everyone,"

He turned into a log and he came out of the bushes, and jumped away from Konoha.

Manami was being carried by Suigetsu, over his shoulder, and I quickly chased after them.

"Give her back!" I screamed.

We were jumping in the forest now.

They ignored me and ran away even faster.

I was close behind Suigetsu, and I saw Manami slowly waking up.

"Manami!" I yelled.

Her eyes shot open and then she realized in what state she was in.

She looked up and her eyes widened at me.

"Sasuke!!" She yelled.

She reached out her hand to me and I stretched out for it.

But, damn, Suigetsu was a fast runner.

I took out some kunai, but then I realized that it was pointless to hit him.

I ran as fast as I could, and I took hold onto Manami's hand.

She sighed of relief and I quickly pulled her out of Suigetsu's hands.

He looked back at me and smirked.

I looked at Manami and she was smirking too.

"Nani..?" I said.

Then, I noticed, tucked under the neckline of her dress and an explosion tag; it was a fake Manami.

"Kuso!" I yelled.

I quickly dropped the dummy and jumped away.

It had soon exploded.

I decided not to be seen by them, so I hid my chakra and followed them behind some trees.

Orochimaru smirked and I glanced at Kabuto.

Manami was in Kabuto's arms, tied up with masking tape over her mouth.

She saw me and her eyes widened. She moved around in Kabuto's arms, trying to get out.

She was screaming under the tape.

I could see small sparks of fire coming out of her fingers.

Kabuto smirked. "It's no use, Manami. Those ropes slowly drain your chakra. If you fight it, it gets stronger,"

Her eyes widened, but she continued to struggle free.

Then, Kabuto winced.

"Argh… Manami just went hot," Kabuto said.

"Kabuto now's not the time to flirt with her…" Karin said.

"No seriously, it's as if she had just risen her body temperature," Kabuto frowned.

I soon saw a bit of smoke seeping out between Manami and Kabuto's hands.

Kabuto held Manami tighter. "Keep doing that, Manami, you're just gonna waste your chakra and you're going to regret it,"

He hit her pressure point again.

Her eyes widened and she went unconscious… again.

**Manami's Point Of View**

**-x-x-x-x-**

I opened my eyes later and rubbed my head.

I sat up and looked around.

"Nani… Kore (What is this)?" I asked myself.

It was dark, and the only source of light was a small candle on the wall.

I was in a small room.

It had a desk, a bathroom and I was sitting on the bed.

I looked at the door.

I quickly ran to it and tried to open it.

It was locked.

I tried getting out some fire from my hands (To melt the door), and when I did, my body felt weak.

"Kuso… I wasted all my chakra back there… That summoning of felines wastes too much," I mumbled.

I sighed angrily and punched the door.

"Let me out," I murmured.

I punched it harder. "I said, let me out!" I yelled.

I… began bashing up the door.

Makes me sound kind of lonely.

I did this for a while until I saw the door knob unlock.

I stood back and held my fists up, getting ready to punch whoever came in.

It slowly opened and I threw my hand in front of me, to punch them.

But they caught my hand.

I looked at them with wide eyes.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

_Ahh ! That was kinda of short . xD The Melbourne Shuffle has been distracting me. I have a short attention span. x How has everyone been lately? You might have noticed "Chidori Nagashi" and I translated it into "Chidori Discharge" . That's what it's called in the manga. Lol. Waiting anxiously for the latest Naruto episode... " _

_NOTE: PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASSEEE vote for who you like to end up with in Bad Memories to Good !Onegai ! _

_Please Please review ! It's not very hard !_


	12. Rescued With A Sacrifice

_**Chapter Twelve: Rescued with a sacrifice**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay. No internet contact for almost a month (Overseas Trip). I'm so sorry you guys!**

**Manami's Point Of View**

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

He quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, and brought my lips to his. "Thank God you're here,"

"Is your leg okay?" He whispered.

I nodded. "I healed up most of it while I was stuck here,"

"Good, I'm gonna get you out of here. Stay silent," He replied.

He got me out of the room and we quietly approached the entrance / exit of Orochimaru's hideout.

"You didn't think I would let you get away so easily, did you?" A creepy and familiar voice said.

We turned around to see none other than Orochimaru with his pathetic drones.

I grimaced and glanced at Sasuke.

He whispered to me, "You we have to fight. It's our only way out,"

I nodded and stood in my fighting position.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I continuously fought with Suigetsu and Kabuto.

Oh… and Karin… I guess.

Sasuke was fighting against Orochimaru.

I had at least managed to hit Suigetsu's pressure point, making him fall unconscious.

You know…

Just barely.

Kabuto and I were then fighting one on one, but it wasn't easy.

I'll admit, he's gotten stronger from the last time I saw him.

I dodged his from the last time I saw him.

I dodged his fists filled with chakra, but I couldn't land a hit on him.

He was fast. Really fast.

Until he paused, just a few inches in front of me.

His eyes widened as he looked past me. And he screamed.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!!"

I slowly turned around and gasped. "S-Sasuke!!"

Orochimaru had his snakes / sword and Sasuke had his katana.

They had both stabbed each other, both of them losing their breath.

Orochimaru had his weapons though Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke, too, had his whole Katana through Orochimaru's chest… Heart, to be exact.

Kabuto ran past me to his master's side. "Orochimaru-sama! I'll… I'll heal you just hang on! …Please…"

But Orochimaru's eyes were closed.

Kabuto glanced at me. Just for a moment.

To be honest, he looked like he was about to cry.

The he disappeared, bringing Suigetsu and Karin with him.

I cringed then slowly walk over to Sasuke's collapsed figure.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

"Manami…" Sasuke grunted.

I kneeled over to him quickly. "Sasuke, you're okay right? You're… You're fine, right?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course, I am… Baka"

I shook my head as the back of my eyes began to heat up. "You're not Sasuke… You were almost stabbed in the heart S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke's hand covered in blood, held mine. "I'll be fine, Manami…" He said hoarsely. "I promise,"

One of my tears fell onto his cheek.

"What if you won't? You could die from this, Sasuke!"

"Trust me," Sasuke mumbled, before losing consciousness.

My eyes widened and I quickly pressed two fingers against his neck.

His pulse was slow, I could barely feel it.

I sniffed and wiped my tears. I hugged his limp body.

"Please keep this one promise,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Within a few hours, I got Sasuke to Konoha Hospital, healing him as much as I could on the way.

Sasuke was then lying on the hospital bed, with too many machines hooked onto him.

"Hyuga-san," The doctor said.

I looked up from Sasuke's body. "Yes?"

"We're going to do our best to heal him now, so, for your sake, please take a seat outside. We'll call you back in once we're done," The doctor explained.

I nodded solemnly. "I understand,"

Before I left the room, I faced to the doctor. "Doctor…"

He looked at me. "Yes, Hyuga-san?"

"Please… Do your best,"

Before he could respond, I closed the door.

I took a seat nearby and waited… for what seemed like hours.

A nurse passed by and asked me, "Excuse me, Hyuga-san?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Will you be staying here the night? If you are, we have a few blankets and pillows for you," She smiled.

I nodded, giving her a small smile. "Thank you… and um… Is it okay if I could use my phone for a bit? I need to contact a few people."

"Please, go ahead," The nurse reassured as she went off to find a blanket and such.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Naruto's number.

"_Agh… Moshi, moshi?" _

"Naruto-kun?" I said.

"_Manami-chan… It's the middle of the night… It better be import—"_

"Orochimaru was in Konoha,"

Naruto paused. _"Na-Nani?"_

"Orochimaru came here for Sasuke…"

"_Sasuke didn't leave again, did he?!"_

"N-No…"

"_So what happened?"_

"Let's just say that we won't see much of Orochimaru anymore,"

"_Oh my God. D-Did you kill him?!"_

"No… Sasuke… did,"

"…_Sasuke's okay, right?"_

"He put up a good fight, but this time… I don't know what's going to happen,"

"_I'll…"_

"I'll leave it up to you to tell everyone else… After wards you can come to the Konoha Hospital,"

"_I… I got it. I'll be there as soon as I can,"_

"I'm counting on you,"

Then I hung up.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Manami-chan… Manami-chan!"

I woke up to Naruto's worried voice.

"Naruto…kun?"

I sat up and noticed a pillow at my head and a blanket around my body.

I looked up at Naruto. He had brought the others with him as well.

"We came as soon as we heard," Sakura said.

"Is Sasuke-kun okay?" Hinata asked.

I looked at the clock. It was already 5 in the morning.

"They've been working on him for five hours now…" I murmured.

I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me slowly to their chest.

"Onii-chan…" I whispered.

"Manami, just pray that Sasuke will get through this," My older brother's deep voice said, hugging me tighter.

I hugged him back, holding back the tears that needed to come out.

"I… I know, Onii-chan. B-But what if… What if he doesn't…?" I stuttered, choking on my tears as they ran quickly down my cheeks.

"There are no 'what ifs', Manami. You just have to pray. Pray that Sasuke will still be with us. Besides, Sasuke wouldn't want to see you cry over him like this… right?" Neji assured.

I managed to smile a little. "You're right, Neji-nii,"

Neji had a big smirk on his face. "You haven't called me that for the longest time,"

I chuckled. "Right once again, Neji-nii,"

And at that moment, the door opened, with the doctor standing there looking at me.

We all fell silent and I looked at the doctor straight in the eye.

"Hyuga-san," He said seriously.

"Is Sasuke… okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Sasuke…" He mumbled.

I felt the atmosphere tense up as we awaited his answer.

"Sasuke… we've healed him. His health is all good now…" The doctor said.

We all took a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God," Ino said.

"But," The doctor continued. "He's in a coma. There isn't much to be done to wake him up. We all just have to wait for the day until he does,"

"So… We just have to stand by him… Until he wakes up?" Kiba asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Thank you… Doctor," I mumbled. "For healing Sasuke. Thank you,"

The doctor smiled. "It's my job, Hyuga-san,"

When he left, I was the first to enter Sasuke's room. I looked at his body; His scars were gone. So were his bruises.

He looked perfectly fine; As if he hadn't had a fight from the beginning.

If only he weren't in a coma.

I took a seat next to his bed and I heard everyone's footsteps behind me.

I reached out and touched Sasuke's hand. It was cold.

"Manami…" Naruto began.

"You guys can go home now. Sasuke's alright… That's all that matters," I smiled at them.

Naruto tried to think of something to say, but he sighed instead. "I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

I watched them forward out of the room quietly, and as soon as they were gone, I turned to look at Sasuke.

**3****rd**** Point Of View**

Manami studied Sasuke's face.

It had appeared as if he was only in a deep sleep.

But it was something more than that.

Manami took her delicate hands and reached out to touch Sasuke's cheek.

The Uchiha was pale. As Manami's fingers made contact, she grimaced.

It was cold… and lifeless.

She quickly held his hand in both hands and tried not to cry. She held Sasuke's limp hand against her soft cheek.

"You're going to be okay, Sasuke." She murmured in his palm. "You will be,"

Manami cried that time. She slowly fell asleep in her lover's lap.

Waiting for the day when he'd wake up.

* * *

_Okay, So I'm sorry for the late chapter.. This ain't the best chapter I've ever done... But I managed to at least write one. I feel a writers block coming on. Anyways, Please Review, because I KNOW you guys have been waiting this one for a while. (Yeah, sorry if its short as well).  
_


	13. Waiting

_**Chapter Thirteen: Waiting.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… and probably never will.**

**In Reply to ****Shashuko the Paisley Maiden****:**

**Sasuke promised Manami that he would be alright, like, he wouldn't die. XD**

**Manami's Point of View**

Three months.

Three months… and Uchiha Sasuke had woken up.

I was sitting there in the hospital, in Sasuke's room, like every afternoon, reading one of Jiraiya's novels.

Weird. I know.

I couldn't help it. There was nothing else to read… And I gotta admit, those books weren't as bad as I thought they would be.

After a while, I put the book down on the foot of the Uchiha's bed.

I opened the window, letting the cool breeze set in. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and I brushed a soft pink petal out of my hair.

That was when I heard a low groan.

My eyes widened, and I quickly turned around.

"Sasuke?" I murmured.

Another groan.

I ran over to his bedside and held his arm. "Sasuke? Sasuke!"

His breathing became quick, his head turning from left to right a few times.

His eyes slowly opened.

"Manami?" His hoarse voice whispered.

"Sasuke! Oh my God, Sasuke!" I cried. Literally.

I quickly helped him sit up and hugged him tightly.

"Manami… Can't… breathe," He struggled.

I let him go. "I'm sorry,"

"How long was I out for?" Sasuke asked.

"…Three months," I replied silently.

"Three months?" He repeated.

I nodded, looking at my lap.

"Well it's no wonder you hugged me so tightly," Sasuke smirked.

A small smile spread across my face.

Sasuke's hand lifted and wiped away my salty tears away with his thumb gently. His face was serious. I held his hand with mine.

"Manami," He mumbled.

"I missed you so much," I whimpered in his palm.

"I did too. I wanted to wake up. I really did," He said back.

"Sasuke…" I spoke before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer.

But of all times, really… Naruto and Sakura barged in saying: "Manami-chan! We got some more flowers for Sa— OH MY GOD!"

I let go of Sasuke and turned around. "Naruto-kun! Sakura! Sasuke's awake! He's awake!"

"And the first thing you did was kiss him?" Naruto questioned.

"S-Shut up," I glared.

"Naruto, Sakura. Long time no see," Sasuke greeted, smirking, still holding my waist.

"Heh, we've been seeing a lot of you, Sasuke. We came here everyday to see how Manami was doing, if she needed any company," Naruto explained, chuckling.

"Manami stayed here everyday?" Sasuke asked no one in particular. He looked at me. "You stayed here everyday?"

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"For three months? You really do love me, huh?" Sasuke had a smug smile spread all over his handsome face.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I looked away. "I do love you,"

"Then look at me," He whispered in my ear.

I hesitated, but I felt his thumb and index finger on my chin, forcefully, but gently turning my head towards him. Lips just centimeters away, I couldn't help but kiss him. And thankfully, he kissed back.

"Oh God, you two, get a room!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke sadly let go of the kiss and looked at Naruto. "We were in a room but you came inside,"

"We only came here to drop flowers for _**you**_, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, we'll leave now, have a good afternoon! We'll tell everyone in Konoha about Sasuke's awakening!" Sakura smiled, dragging Naruto by the ear outside.

"They're going to tell _**everyone**_ I'm awake?" Sasuke muttered.

I chuckled. "It's for the best, don't you think? That they all know at once instead of not knowing at all,"

"If you say so," Sasuke mumbled, kissing my neck delicately.

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

He continued what he was doing, and before I blinked, I was the one lying on the bed, with the Uchiha on top of me.

Sasuke smirked. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this,"

"But Sas—"

It was too late. He was already embracing me with kisses.

But really… to be interrupted twice in a row…

"MANAMI, I HEARD SASUKE WAS AWA— OH MY GOD, SASUKE! GET OFF MY SISTER!" Neji screamed.

"ONII-CHAN!" I yelped.

"Uwah~ looks like we came in at a bad time…" I saw Tenten's head pop up from behind Neji.

"Tenten?!" I yelped once more.

"Hey there, Manami-chan!" She smiled.

"H-Hi?" I replied back.

Sasuke slowly got off of me and turned to somewhat glare at my brother.

"We _**were**_ busy, Neji," Sasuke muttered.

"Dude, you were all over my sister as soon as you wake up! At least show some consideration for the people who are coming here to see that you're awake, i.e. Tenten and I," Neji said.

"Thank you for coming to see that I'm awake. You can leave now," Sasuke bluntly said.

Neji scowled. "Listen, just because you've been in a coma for three months, does not mean that you have to treat us so selfishly!"

I sighed. "Neji-nii…"

"Neji," Sasuke began.

_Here we go. They're going to start fighting again, huh?_ I thought to myself.

"I just want to spend as much time as I have right now with your little sister," He explained calmly.

My big brother froze for a second and then relaxed.

"You could've said so in the first place," Neji muttered.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Sheesh… Getting all worked up for nothing…"

"So uh, we'll just leave now," Tenten smiled.

"Oh, okay. Bye, bye Neji-nii," I waved. "Bye, bye Tenten,"

"See you," Tenten said quickly before dragging Neji outside.

"Tenten! What are you doing! My little sister's inside that room with that… _**guy**_ and it's not… safe!" I heard Neji protest.

"Neji, give it a rest. They obviously love each other… and isn't it fine to leave alone together?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but still…" Neji mumbled.

"Sometimes I wished you would show a bit more affection," Tenten whispered.

I could hear Neji's small gasp, barely.

"Tenten, I'm sorry. I… I love you and you know that. I just… I didn't think that you were the type who wanted to be all cuddly and such," Neji spoke quietly.

Tenten giggled. "I see. Well, Mr. Hyuga, now you know that it's alright to kiss your girlfriend in public more,"

I heard a tiny pecking sound and their footsteps faded away.

I looked at Sasuke and he was looking outside the window wistfully, full of melancholy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He sighed. "It really has been a long time, huh?"

"Yeah… It has," I replied.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled.

"W-What? For what? You… You didn't do anything wrong!" I argued.

"I left you alone for three months, Manami. I'm so sorry for leaving you like that," He said.

"That wasn't your fault! Orochimaru was the one who began fighting!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Orochimaru… What happened to him? Is he still alive? I should've used more force on that bastard," He clenched his fist and began to stand up, only wincing at the pain in his right hip.

I placed my hand on his shoulder carefully.

"Please, don't strain yourself," I said. "Orochimaru… He's dead. There was no danger in Konoha while you were in a coma, and when you almost got knocked out, Orochimaru's chakra… and his energy… His heartbeat… They were gone,"

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

"99% sure. All I need is the confirmation from one of his allies… Like Kabuto," I mumbled.

"What if they do that thing like that lady did to Gaara? What if someone transfers their life to Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure Kabuto, Suigetsu and Karin wouldn't be able to transfer their lives. They just don't have the skill, and… Elder Chiyo was specialized in that jutsu. I'm sure she's the only one who could do it," I answered.

"And Jugo? What about him? Could he transfer his life?" He asked once more.

"Jugo? Who's that? Another ally of Orochimaru?" I questioned back.

"No… He probably wouldn't be able to. If Kabuto can't then no one else can," Sasuke answered his own question. He looked at me again. "Yeah, he's part of Team Hebi. It's weird how we didn't see him there at the fight,"

"I see… Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad. My right hip is hurting a bit, but that's probably from sleeping in an awkward position. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine. And you? How are you feeling…? Right now?"

"Me?" I was taken by surprise. "Oh, uhm, I'm fine. I'm good. No… I'm relieved. Happy to see that you're awake. I couldn't bear not having a normal conversation with you anymore," I replied.

"Normal conversation?"

"Well… Uh… Never mind,"

"Tell me,"

"N-No. It's embarrassing," I began to blush again.

His fingertips slowly traced the outline of my jaw and he leaned in slowly to gently kiss my neck. His hot breath was really, just wonderful. His soft kisses traced up to the corner of my lips… Then he stopped.

"Tell me now, or I won't go any further,"

"Eh? Why?!"

"Tell me and I'll continue," He smirked.

_Ohh, he's good. That sly devil. _I thought.

"W-Well… While you were unconscious, I tended to talk to you. Even if you never replied,"

"What things did you say to me?"

"Uh… Just stuff like…" I was getting nervous because I finally realized how embarrassing the things I said were. "_'I hope you're getting well,'_ or _'Please wake up soon,'_ and…"

"And…?"

"'_I love you,'_"

Sasuke's face was from teasing to realization. His mouth was slightly open, and then his lips turned into this beautiful smile that I'd loved.

"Manami…" He began.

"I know, I know. It's embarrassing, and totally cheesy. Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Don't be," He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear delicately. "I'm so happy to hear those words again,"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I repeated.

"I love you too," He said.

Those four words made me ecstatic.

"I love you. So much," I divulged.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Are you sure you want to go out? I mean, you just woke up, and I don't want you getting hurt," I mumbled.

Sasuke had decided that he'd wanted to go outside. I was against it, but it was obvious that he couldn't get seriously hurt.

"It's fine. I haven't seen the outside world for a while, so I'd think its best to get some fresh air,"

"Just uh… Be careful, please,"

He chuckled and patted my head. "I'm not as fragile as you think I am,"

I sighed in agreement and we both walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Anywhere with you," He answered casually.

I punched him on the shoulder. Lightly. "Stop being such a romantic, you don't have to try on me,"

"Oh? So why are your cheeks all red?" He smirked, tracing my burning cheeks.

"Sh-Shut up!" I snapped as I pushed away his hand.

Sasuke chuckled quietly and continued walking along beside me.

"Do you want to… have a small date while we're out?" He asked a little too casually.

I glanced at him and he had his hands in his pockets and he wasn't making eye contact with me. You could easily spot the small tint on red on his cheeks.

"Hm…? Oh, well I think I might be busy… You know… Doing stuff," I answered, returning back the casual-ness.

He looked at me then. "You serious?"

I laughed and did my 'peace' sign. "Only joking!"

Sasuke chuckled and backed me against a nearby tree.

"Hey! Be careful, you don't want to get hurt again," I scolded.

He only smirked and kissed my neck.

"H-Hey! People will see!!" I stuttered, trying my best to ignore the heat on my cheeks.

"So what?" Sasuke murmured into my skin.

"Aren't you embarrassed?!"

"No,"

"You're so… strange,"

I felt his lips morph into a smile. "That's probably one of the things you love about me,"

"S-Shut up! And… Get off me,"

Sasuke obeyed and lifted himself off and I looked back at the hospital.

The nurses were watching.

As soon as they saw me look at them, half of them scurried away and the other half waved frantically at me, blushing and grinning at the same time.

I waved back nervously and then turned to punch Sasuke on the shoulder. Again.

"Sasuke! The nurses were watching us… no, YOU kiss me!" I blushed.

"Well, I'm sure they had a good show," He shrugged.

"It's embarrassing!" I argued.

"Are you embarrassed of me kissing you?" Sasuke asked, serious now.

"N-No… It's just… I don't like kissing so much in public. It's a weird feeling to have people watch us all the time. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke, I love kissing you. When I do, it feels like heaven and…"

"You're blabbering," Sasuke pointed out.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

He brought my face to his chest and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm glad you feel that way," He whispered.

I smiled. "I'm glad too,"

"Manami-oneesan!" I heard a gentle but loud voice yell.

"Hinata-sama?" I looked ahead and saw the pale girl's purple hair.

She reached me, out of breath. "Manami…oneesan,"

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling slightly concerned.

"This is bad…" Hinata mumbled to herself. "Bad news, such bad, bad news…"

"What? Why? What's wrong, Hinata-sama! You're shaking…" I began getting worried.

"It's my father…" She whispered.

"What about your father?" I asked. "Did he get hurt?"

"No! H-He's arranging a marriage… for me and Sasuke!"

* * *

_Sorry for the late chapter and such, blah blah blah ... XD ZOMGOD CLIFFY ! Happy New Year everyone! Yosh, time to continue writing Bad Memories to Good. NOW, don't start complaining about how these chapters are coming in heaps late DX Amazingly enough, I have a life to take care of, such as cosplaying purposes, to going out with my friends, since it's the holidays... SO PLEASETAKE THAT IN ! Other than that, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter... I tried to put more fluffiness / smut in , since Sasue and Manami haven't had a lot of ' action ' going on , and I don't mean the type where they fight Orochimaru XDD I reckon this is my favourite fanfiction to write, other than My Double Life XD  
_

_Oh, and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!  
_


	14. Here Comes The Bride?

_**Chapter Fourteen: Here Comes The Bride?**_

**Disclaimer: NARUTO SHALL NEVER BE OWNED BY ME… And am still getting over the fact that Dattebayo has stopped subbing Shippuuden DX.**

**Manami's Point Of View**

"WHAT?!" I yelped. "How?! WHY?!"

Hinata bowed a million times. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Even Sasuke had tensed up. "Why did your father arrange such a thing without even my permission?"

"I don't know why, honestly! My father went up to me this morning saying, 'I'm arranging a marriage between you and Uchiha Sasuke,'" Hinata answered quickly.

"Did you ask why?" I questioned.

"N-No… Because I didn't know what to say! I left the house to tell you, Oneesan!" Hinata replied.

I frowned, and then sighed. "Bring me to your house and I'll talk with your father,"

"A-Are you sure? He can get a little intimidating when he gets angry," She hesitated.

"Hinata-sama," I looked at her. "Would feel comfortable if Naruto were to have an arranged marriage with me?"

"No! O-Of course not," She answered.

"So take me to your father," I said sternly.

"Yes, Manami-oneesan," Hinata obeyed quietly.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Hinata opened the front door gently and whispered. "I'm back,"

Of course, her father wasn't to be underestimated. He could hear Hinata's small voice.

"Hinata. Explain to me why you left the house suddenly," Her father scolded. "I was getting worried,"

"Well uhm—" Hinata began.

"She came to tell me about this arranged marriage you told her about," I interrupted.

"Manami? What are you doing here? With Uchiha Sasuke too?" Hinata's father asked.

"I'd like to talk to you alone, Hyuga-sama," I didn't answer his question.

He sighed, glanced at Hinata, and then looked at me. "Very well. Follow me,"

So I did, leaving Sasuke and Hinata behind.

Hinata's father brought to a room which was familiar to me.

The room I played in with Hinata when we were little.

He sat at a nearby table and gestured me to join him. I complied and did.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Manami?" He asked.

"Why did you bring this marriage up? What made you want to hold it?" I asked back.

He hesitated before telling me his answer. "To tell you the truth. I don't approve of my daughter going out with… the Nine-tails fox boy,"

I scoffed in disgust. "_**That's**_ what this is about? Hinata-sama going out with Naruto-kun?"

He nodded. "I thought I would stop that relationship by making her marry Uchiha Sasuke. The Hyuga and the Uchiha clan are both powerful in the Hidden Leaf, and it would be best if Sasuke married soon, to revive the Uchiha clan,"

I pressed my lips together. "…Did you ever wonder about how Sasuke would think about this?"

"I was sure he would understand. He wants to revive the Uchiha clan, I'm sure,"

"But he would want to do that with someone he loves,"

"He could learn to love Hinata,"

I squeezed my fists tight in my lap. "…Did you ever think that he would already be in love with someone else?"

My uncle stared at me. "You mean… he's already with another girl?"

I looked up at him. "Stop this marriage,"

"Whoever that girl is, she would be no competition for my Hinata. She's the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She's in a well-known family,"

"How would you feel if your wife was taken away from you, to be married to another man?"

"I… wouldn't like that at all,"

"So how do you think I feel right now? Finding out that my lover is going to be married to my cousin?!"

His eyes widened. "You mean… You're with…"

I stood up before I got angry. "I want you to think about this marriage carefully. Consider how Hinata-sama feels. Consider how Sasuke would feel. Consider how this would affect people around you,"

And so I left the room and began to exit the manor.

"Oneesan!" Hinata called after me.

I continued walking out the door, until I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned to see Sasuke.

"What did he say to you?" He was frowning.

"It's about Hinata-sama's relationship with Naruto-kun," I muttered. "He apparently doesn't like him,"

Hinata cried. "I knew he wouldn't approve of Naruto-kun!"

I sighed. "Just… try to talk this out with your father, Hinata-sama. I'm leaving,"

Sasuke ran after me and he grabbed my arm.

"Manami!" He shouted.

"What?!" I snapped.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!?! I just found out today that my lover is going to be married to my cousin, and I can't stop the marriage because they're part of the higher family than I am! And I have absolutely no idea how you feel about this ordeal, I mean who knows?! Maybe you might secretly want to marry Hinata-sama and revive the Uchiha clan with her instead of me!" I shrieked.

Sasuke exhaled slowly and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing his lips against mine softly. He let go of the kiss and brought his mouth to my ear.

"You should know I'd never want to marry anyone but you," He whispered.

My eyes widened. "You… don't want to marry Hinata-sama? You… want to marry me?"

"And I want to revive the Uchiha clan with you only," He continued.

I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks. "R-Really?"

He smirked and looked at me.

"So you have absolutely nothing to worry about because I have no one to marry," Sasuke did one move that made my heart skip two beats.

He kneeled on one knee.

"…But you,"

My breathing became quick.

"I still have to get a ring but…" Sasuke mumbled. He took my hand and kissed it gently. "Hyuga Manami…"

I sure hoped he couldn't hear my heart beating.

"…Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

**-x-x-x-x-**

How Sakura found about Sasuke proposing confused me greatly at the time.

"CONRATULATIONS, MANAMI!!!!!!" She screamed as I entered my house.

"Sakura?! What are you doing in my house?! And how?!" I yelped.

"I let her in, Oneesan," Hinata said, coming out of the kitchen with cold water. She gave the glass to me. "You still must be in shock with the question he asked you,"

"But you… How did you know he asked me 'that question'? And how did you get the keys to the house?" I asked, taking a long sip of water.

"One, this manor is still a part of the Hyuga property, so I have all the keys of every door in this ground. And two, Sasuke and I talked about this marriage thing and Sasuke came up with the idea of proposing to you so he wouldn't have to marry me," Hinata smiled.

I sighed. "What about your father? What did he say about this?"

She shrugged. "He didn't say much when I told him you were getting married with Sasuke…"

"Is that a good thing or bad?" Sakura wondered.

"I really don't know," Hinata answered.

"Hold on," I eyed Hinata. "How come you were so sure about me saying yes to Sasuke?"

Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes at the same time.

Freaky.

"Manami-oneesan. Do you think you would say no to Sasuke if he did propose to you?"

"Uh… No, I guess not,"

"So you said yes?!" Sakura squealed.

I nodded slowly.

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR YOUR WEDDING DRESS! OH MY GOD!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

I quickly covered her mouth. "Shut up Sakura! My brother will hear and---"

Too late.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A WEDDING DRESS?!" Neji screamed from upstairs.

I saw my brother running down the stairs, glaring intensely at me. "Well?!"

"Oh crap," I whispered under my breath.

"Oh, well uhm…" Hinata began.

As much as I hated to admit this fact, I had to tell my brother eventually.

"Sasuke and I are… engaged," I murmured.

"WHAT?!" Neji yelled.

And so, let us skip this part where my brother rages at me.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Neji was lying down on the couch, tired from all his screaming.

Fortunately, he lost his voice so he's not able to scream at me for a while.

I handed him some hot chocolate to calm him down.

I sat on the floor next to his head on the couch. "Sorry, Neji-nii,"

Neji pouted and sipped his chocolate.

I sighed and looked at Sakura and Hinata. They shrugged.

"I'm really sorry, Neji-nii, but you're going to have to accept it," I said whilst standing up. "Sasuke and I are going to get… married. There's just no stopping it,"

Neji looked at me.

"No! You are not objecting at the wedding!" I growled.

Neji went, "Hmph," and walked upstairs to enjoy his drink.

I turned to Sakura and Hinata. "Since you're so excited about all of this… you can both help plan the… wedding,"

Sakura giggled. "I wonder why you hesitate to say words like engaged or marriage or wedding. Sasuke's going to be your husband soon, so you'd better get used to it!"

I gulped. "He's going to be my… husband…"

"Enough of that, let's start planning!" Hinata smiled.

"Try not to make too much of a big wedding, small and simple is good enough for me," I was about to take a seat with them when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to see Tenten and Ino.

"Tenten! Ino! Uh, hi!" I said nervously. They didn't know about the wedding too did they?

"You didn't think you would plan the wedding without us, would you?!" Tenten grinned.

"You're going to need a good florist to help get everyone nice bouquets to compliment them!" Ino chirped.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Get inside," I opened the door wider to let them in.

"Yes!" They both squealed.

I closed the front door and asked them whilst they took a seat, "How'd you two find out anyway?"

"Sakura called me," Ino answered.

"Hinata called me," Tenten giggled.

I shook my head as the girls rapidly began planning.

**-x-x-x-x-**

A few weeks later, everything was planned out. The venue, the date, the time…

All that was left was shopping for the dresses.

I've never seen girls so excited about buying a dress that isn't even for their own wedding.

And it was ridiculous how they woke me up way too early just to get ready to go shopping…

"Manami-oneesan… oneesan…" I heard Hinata's voice.

Hinata was at my bed, softly nudging me to wake up.

"What is it, Hinata…?" I asked groggily.

"We're going shopping today," She reminded me.

"Okay, you guys go and have fun…" I mumbled.

"We can't go shopping without the bride herself!" Hinata argued faintly.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Fine… Just let me get ready,"

By the time we reached the store, I was dragged by the girls into choosing a wedding dress.

It was tiring, but fun too. Trying on those dresses were nice, and the girls clapping and smiling were also a nice touch.

An assistant helped me put this one dress on… It was a wonderful dress.

The dress was empire shaped. It was all white, of course, with a light purple bow at my lower back. There were no shoulder straps, but lace instead. The gloves went up to my upper arm, lined at the top with lavender ribbon. The tiara that matched was beautiful as well; it had a light purple gem in the centre, and was decorated with small diamonds.

To top it off, I wore the necklace Sasuke gave me.

I smiled to myself as I saw my reflection in the mirror.

"Ohh!" The girls cheered and clapped. "Nice choice!"

I laughed. "You really think so?"

I looked at them at the mirror then something caught my eye.

I turned around and saw all the boys. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, My brother Neji (Wow) and last of all… Sasuke.

The boys stopped in their tracks when they saw me and I saw them clap from outside.

Sasuke looked directly at me and smirked. "You look beautiful," He mouthed.

"Thank you," I mouthed back.

He chuckled and the boys dragged him away.

I giggled and so did the girls.

"You're getting married to Uchiha Sasuke, Miss. Hyuga? Wow, you're a very lucky girl!" The assistant commented. "Somehow, we all knew you would come to this shop one day to get your own wedding dress to marry Sasuke,"

"Thank you," I smiled.

**-x-x-x-x-**

During that whole day, the girls spent their time choosing their dress, making sure they matched what I bought. I chose to buy that lavender / white dress.

"Hey, girls?" I called out.

"Yes?" They said at the same time.

"I'm just going to walk around Konoha for a while. You guys can keep the dress with you to keep reference," I told them.

"Sure thing!" Sakura said.

"Thanks Manami!" Ino smiled.

I waved goodbye as I exited the shop.

I walked around for the time being, trying to find something to occupy myself.

Until I was grabbed by someone near the trees.

I gasped and tried to fight back, then realizing that the person who I was trying to fight was Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that," Sasuke chuckled.

"So, why'd you grab me?" I asked.

He placed his thumb under my chin. "Because I feel like kissing my fiancée,"

I smiled. "You're most welcome to, you know that." I placed my palm on his cheek. "After all, I'm yours and only yours,"

Sasuke smirked before placing his lips over mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he placed my hands around his neck. He rubbed my back gently as I ran my fingers through his hair. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I complied and let him in.

He let go of the kiss and gave me a smug look. "I found a ring,"

I gasped. "Where is it? Let me see it!"

He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a simple, yet elegant ring, lined with diamonds. The largest gem took the centre, in the color white.

"It's beautiful…" I breathed.

He held my left hand and slipped it on.

"It fits perfectly," I smiled.

Sasuke kissed my forehead. "It makes me happy to know you're going to be my wife,"

"But we're so young," I commented.

"There's no age limit in love, Manami," Sasuke pointed out.

"I'll go with what you're saying now. Age does not matter when it comes to the two of us," I admitted.

"Good. Oh and by the way, you looked really nice in your dress," Sasuke added.

"You know, you kind of broke a tradition in marriage and such… You're not supposed to see me in my bride form until the day of the wedding," I laughed.

"I couldn't wait. And besides, the boys told me to go and buy some tuxedos for the wedding with them," He shrugged.

"The boys? Wanting to go shopping? That's sounds… weird,"

He chuckled. "You should be getting back to your girls. They might be waiting for you,"

"You're right. See you," I waved.

He kissed me lightly on the lips before I walked away.

I opened the shop door and be glomped by Sakura. "Manami~!"

"Yes?" I replied.

"I saw you and Sasuke in the forest making out," She winked.

I blushed. "You guys! You shouldn't be watching other people… kiss! That's the second time that's happened,"

Hinata apologized. "We couldn't help it… Sorry,"

I shook my head. "It's okay. Did you find any dresses?"

"We did!" Ino cried.

Tenten squealed, "They're REALLY cute~"

They dragged me to the seat near the dressing booths.

"Wait for us to finish changing, and tell us how we look, okay?" Ino commanded.

"Yes ma'am," I teased.

She giggled and went inside the booth.

About five minutes later, the girls opened their doors to reveal each of their matching dresses.

"Wow," I choked. "You guys look…"

"Bad…?" Hinata guessed.

"No! No, not at all, you guys look GREAT! The dresses are fantastic!" I grinned.

"Really?" Hinata smiled.

"Really," I nodded. "I've gotta say, these dresses match perfectly with my dress, and it compliments each of your body shapes,"

Sakura blushed. "I suppose it _**does**_ make my bust look bigger,"

Ino laughed. "You're right! Your boobs look bigger than usual! I mean, normally you're kind of flat,"

Sakura pouted. "I wish I could say the same to you, Ino-pig, but you _**are**_ 'bigger' than me,"

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," She wondered.

**-x-x-x-x-**

A couple of months later, everything was prepared.

The venue was set, the décor was set up, and amazingly, the whole village was invited, although, I have no idea how. I wasn't the one who gave out the invites…

So much for wanting a small wedding.

The wedding was coming up soon, only a few hours away, and I was getting my hair and makeup done at the salon.

I breathed shakily, and squeezed Hinata's hand, who sat next to me getting her face and hair done too. The other girls were also there, with us, getting ready.

"W-What if something goes wrong? What if I fall on the aisle? Oh God, that would be embarrassing, with the whole village watching too… Oh, what if I forget what to say? What if I sneeze? If I yawn?" I blabbered.

Hinata returned the squeeze. "You'll be fine, Manami-oneesan. We already rehearsed all of this, remember?"

"But I'm so nervous! I'm about to get married, Hinata-sama!" I cried.

"Please hold still, Miss. Hyuga," The makeup artist said to me politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I sputtered as she placed blush on my cheeks.

Hinata giggled. "I can see your knees shaking, Oneesan,"

"Hnnn~" I whined, I couldn't move my lips, due to the fact that the makeup lady was putting on lipstick.

Sakura laughed as she was getting her hair done. "Stop being so nervous, Manami. This day is going to be the best day of your life,"

"At least it's supposed to be," Ino shrugged.

I sighed and as soon as the lady was finished with my lips, I said, "I appreciate the effort to try and calm me down,"

"We're glad to help," Tenten chimed in.

"I just hope nothing embarrassing happens to me," I grimaced.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I could seriously feel like I was going to faint as I stood at the beginning of the aisle. Or end. Whichever one.

I could see the whole village, and of course, the wedding was held outside.

I breathed quickly and gripped onto my uncle's arm. You should know, there was no father to hold.

"Manami," I heard him speak.

I looked up at him. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm sorry about wanting Hinata to marry Sasuke. I didn't realize…"

I shook my head. "No, no, it's okay, really," I squeezed his arm tighter as I tried to see past the bridesmaids in front of me, trying to find Sasuke.

"You're really nervous," My uncle pointed out.

"I know, I know. This is just so… scary," I panted.

"Do you not want this?" He asked.

"Of course I want it!" I whispered / screamed.

"Then let everything go to plan, and it'll be fine," He half smiled.

I nodded. "Right. Got it,"

The wedding march began, and the bridesmaids began walking down the aisle.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "It's starting,"

I heard my uncle chuckle softly before leading me down the aisle. "Your father would be proud to see you today,"

We were almost at the front. I let go of my uncle's arm and looked at him. He nodded once.

I gave him a small smile and walked up to Sasuke. He had his trademark smirk on, but it felt nicer than it usually did.

"You look… amazing," Sasuke whispered.

"You too. Y-You look great," I stuttered.

He smirked some more as he lifted my veil.

Then the priest began, as I tried to ignore the hundreds… no thousands of eyes that could be watching.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sasuke said his vows first.

"Hyuga Manami. I knew there was always something different about you the moment I saw you. You didn't squeal over me like other girls did. You didn't try to get my attention, yet, I was drawn to you." He looked pleased. "Over that first year I met you, I eventually figured out that I loved you. I'm sorry for ever leaving you back then… Standing here, seeing you about to become my wife is going to be a memory I will cherish a lifetime. More than a lifetime. Forever. Sometimes when I'm away from you, my heart hurts. You're beautiful, smart and everything I've ever wanted. I love to have you in my arms… I love knowing that you're mine. I love you, Manami, and I'll never stop,"

I held his hand tighter as I began my vows.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'll admit, the first time I saw you, I thought you looked handsome. More than that. You were probably the most beautiful boy I've ever seen," I giggled. "But… As I got closer to you, I somehow knew that we would love each other. I'm also glad to know that you're mine. I will trust you and respect you. When you're sad, I promise to cry with you. If you're happy, I'll laugh. If you're angry, I'll calm you down. And if you love me, I'll love you. Sasuke, I love you. I love you so much, and I wish that we'll last forever. Thank you for everything you've done,"

We said our, I do's, and the priest then said. "If there is anyone who objects, speak now, or forever hold their peace,"

I glanced at my brother. Thank goodness he had a content smile on his face.

"Then I pronounce Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Manami husband and---"

"I object,"

* * *

_They seem so young XD_

_How was this chapter people ?! WAS IT GOOD ?! Haha xD I'll give you a small clue as to who might object. It's not Neji. Nor Gaara ! I hope this chapter wasn't as late as the last one ..._

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW D: Tell me what you all think about the fanfic so far ! ;D**  
_


	15. Revenge

_**Chapter Fifteen: Revenge.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**Minor spoilers.**

**Manami's Point of View**

"I object," A cool voice said.

Gasps flowed through the village as they turned around to find the source of the voice.

I clutched my stomach and argued with my demon.

"Not… now," I grunted.

"_**But he's here, right now. I have the chance of killing him,"**_ She protested.

"And the whole village!" I yelped, grasping the pain under my hand.

Sasuke clenched his fists as he held me in his arms. "Why now…"

I looked up to see the wedding crashers.

Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Long time no see," Kisame smirked.

Sasuke slowly sat me on the ground before charging to Itachi, with his Chidori charging in his hand.

"You ruined my life back then; YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUIN THIS ONE TOO!" He screamed, about to push the chidori against his brothers heart.

But of course, Itachi was still too quick, and dodged.

"Sasuke! Control yourself!" Kakashi yelled.

And so, they began fighting.

"Why are you here?!" Sasuke shrieked. "You have no right to be at my own wedding!"

"Of course I do, _**brother**_," Itachi said calmly.

"You… are not my BROTHER!" Sasuke said, continuing the fight.

I saw Kisame walking down the aisle towards me, smirking.

Then everyone, meaning Naruto and such, ran in front of me, ready to fight the shark boy.

Sakura and Hinata ran to my side.

"Oneesan! Are you okay?!" Hinata asked frantically.

"I'm fine… The demon isn't," I answered.

I looked down at my stomach, and could feel it getting hot, intensely hot. I saw small purple flames at the ends of my fingertips.

"_**I'm not going to let him get away this time," **_My demon growled.

"You can't!" I cried.

Sakura and Hinata looked confused.

I forgot that only I could hear my demon there.

I quickly got up. "I'm getting out of here. I can't be anywhere near the village,"

"But Manami----" Sakura began.

"I'm going now!" I glared.

I jumped away, not bothering to look back to check if Hinata and Sakura were following.

"_**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LET ME KILL HIM!"**_

Her voice bellowed loudly throughout the forest.

"I'm not letting you put Konoha in risk!"

"_**I won't hurt Konoha; I'M GOING TO HURT HIM!"**_

Before I could protest, my demon already began taking over me.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I fought my brother with everything I had, which is a lot, mind you.

"You've… gotten stronger," Itachi murmured quietly.

I scoffed. "I wish I could say the same to you,"

WHOA.

That…

That's happened before, right?

Between me and Manami, right?

Freaking déjà vu.

There was a somewhat explosion in the direction of the forest.

We all froze and turned our head to the trees.

"_**Uchiha Itachi," **_A godly voice growled.

"That voice…" Naruto and Jiraiya mumbled at the same time.

"Jiraiya! What do we do?!" Naruto wailed.

"The demon…" I whispered.

I saw Itachi smirk from the corner of my eye. "You should know, Sasuke, we weren't here to crash you're wedding, really,"

I glared at him.

"…We just wanted to take your girl,"

"You're despicable," I sneered.

Before I could punch him, a large roar shook the entire village.

The villagers panicked and some shinobi evacuated them.

"_**Today, someone will die… And it's you,"**_

Itachi disappeared from in front of me to in front of the now revealed Manami / Demon.

Only one side took over the Hyuga, and the other side, which was still Manami, was panting angrily.

Itachi activated his Mangekyou sharingan.

"MANAMI!" I screamed but it was too late.

The other half of Manami, the real one, had her eyes widened for a moment, and then fell unconscious.

The demon half was resisting the technique that Itachi was activating.

"It's no use…" Manami whispered.

The demon fell to the ground with its eyes closed.

**Manami's Point of View**

I opened my eyes. The colors surrounding me were different.

Red, white and black.

I stood up quickly and looked around.

"Where…" I mumbled.

"Mangekyou Sharingan," Itachi's voice said in my ear.

I turned to my right, and Itachi was standing close to me, smirking. I jumped back.

"For the next 72 hours… You're mine," He whispered before leaping at me.

I opened my eyes again, the colors were normal, my demon was gone. I was panting and sweating, I was surprised to find myself crying.

"Manami-chan!" Naruto ran to my side.

"Manami!" Kakashi said.

I clutched my sides. They hurt like hell.

I looked down at my body. Bruises were everywhere; blood was slowly streaming down the corner of my mouth. My wedding dress was torn.

"Thank you… Thank you so much," I cried and hugged Naruto.

"W-Why?" Naruto stuttered.

"He was so… so close to…"

That's when everything went black.

**-x-x-x-x-**

...

"Manami. Manami!" I heard a blurry voice call out.

I felt my shoulders being shook gently.

"Manami!" The voice was clear.

I tried my best to open my eyes. "What…?"

Sasuke was above me, blood all over him, his tuxedo ripped. He was breathing fast. Multiple wounds were carved into his torso.

I lifted my arms slowly to cup his cheek.

"What… Happened?" I asked quietly.

Sasuke glanced quickly to his left.

I followed his gaze to see an Akatsuki cloak.

"Did he escape?" I questioned.

"Kisame did," Sasuke answered.

My eyes widened and I quickly searched from my view on the floor.

And I found it.

A man with long hair tied up, without his cloak. Lying on the ground, motionless. Blood stained everywhere; it was obvious that his life was taken.

His scratched headband was near his lifeless body.

"It was a close battle," Sasuke murmured sadly.

I looked around at my surroundings. The village was practically destroyed, like when Orochimaru tried to ambush Konoha with that giant snake.

"You… killed him?" I assumed.

"By sheer luck," He whispered.

I guess he saw my confused expression.

"He used this… this technique, it was unbelievable. He almost got me… But he ran out of strength," He explained quietly.

Still, the look on his face was unbearable.

"I know I've always wanted to kill Itachi," He mumbled. "But now that I have, why don't I feel any better?"

I sat up slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said in a hushed tone.

I felt a drop of wetness on my back.

I took Sasuke's face in my hands and gently wiped his one tear away.

"The last of my family," He thought I couldn't hear him. Sasuke touched his forehead. "The last thing he did to me,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

I healed Sasuke at home whilst some shinobi carried Itachi's body to a confidential place.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I rubbed his back slowly with one hand, sitting next to him on the couch.

Naruto and Sakura were also there.

"Hey, look at the bright side… You got what you always wanted since you were little," Naruto shrugged.

Sakura punched him. "Naruto! This is a hard time for Sasuke-kun!" She turned to us. "Sorry,"

I shook my head. "It's okay,"

Sasuke stood silent.

I was getting a little awkward, and I guessed Naruto and Sakura felt that, so they said, "We'll just leave, uh… you two alone now,"

So they left the house.

As soon as I heard the door click, in the blink of an eye, Sasuke was on top of me.

"Sasuke, wha—" I began, but interrupted by his kisses.

"Sas---" I tried again.

He continued.

"Sasuke!" I pushed him back.

He sighed and sat back properly.

"What were you doing?" I frantically asked.

"I just… Our wedding was ruined, I'm angry and disappointed, and my only brother is dead and…" He rambled.

I sighed. "So what is it that you want?"

"I want that priest to finish his sentence," Sasuke commanded.

**-x-x-x-x-**

I did what Sasuke wanted, and got our friends together instead of the whole village.

"Uh, I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may now kiss the bride," The priest declared nervously.

He was probably still in shock from Itachi and Kisame attacking us.

Sasuke swept me in his arms and kissed me gently, and then passionately.

Cheers were heard from Tsunade to Kakashi.

Sasuke let go of the kiss and smirked as if he had never even killed his brother.

"Are you sure you're okay? About… Your brother?" I asked. "You're getting over it pretty quickly…"

He sighed. "I haven't gotten over it yet. I will sooner or later… but for now, this day is about the both of us,"

I gave him a small smile. "Forgive me about that,"

He nodded. "You're forgiven,"

The after party was held at Sasuke's house.

I tossed the bouquet after all the girls lined up. I laughed when I saw Tsunade and Shizune anxiously wanting to catch the flowers. Hinata caught it.

What embarrassed me was that Sakura and Ino told Sasuke to pull my garter off with his teeth… And then throw it to the males.

I was blushing the whole time as I felt Sasuke's hot breath on my leg. He was obviously enjoying it, by the looks of his smirk. He tossed the garter off and surprisingly, Naruto caught it.

I thought a single male was supposed to catch it?

Oh well.

I stood up as I saw Hinata turn red.

Naruto walked to her smiling, and slipped the garter on her leg. Hinata was breathing heavily now. I assumed she wasn't used to this. Naruto leaned in and kissed her.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten giggled.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Sasuke asked.

I blinked at him. That was random.

"Uh… no?" I answered.

He kissed my cheek. "I can't believe you forgot your own birthday,"

"My birthday?! Its tomorrow?!" I shrieked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be sixteen!" I suddenly smiled. "I'm going to be sixteen! Hold on, we didn't celebrate your birthday,"

"We could celebrate it together then…"

He leaned in to my ear.

"And you'll finally be old enough,"

"Old enough to wha—?" I blushed. "Oh,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

I woke up the next morning with Sasuke's arms wrapped around me.

I quickly sat up. "We didn't do it last night did we?!"

Sasuke groaned and opened one eye. "No…"

"Oh thank God," I sighed.

"Not yet," I felt Sasuke's hand stroking my back.

I froze and then said, "I'll cook breakfast now!"

I got out of bed, but Sasuke said, "Stop,"

I turned to him. "Yes?"

"I'll be cooking this morning. It's your birthday today anyway,"

"Uh, sure," I agreed.

I went downstairs with him and waited whilst watching the television.

I heard a small grunt of pain coming from the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I called out.

"I'm fine, just fine," Sasuke muttered.

I continued watching then was distracted by another whine.

"Stupid knife," He grumbled.

I shook my head and walked over to the kitchen.

"I'll help," I laughed.

"You don't have to, you know," Sasuke pouted slightly.

"If I want an edible breakfast, I do," I smiled.

I began chopping up the vegetables.

"What happened to all your cooking skills?" I asked as he watched.

"They kinda got lost during my quest for revenge… Kabuto usually cooked all the food," Sasuke mumbled.

I exhaled. "Looks like I'll be doing most of the cooking around here until you get your skills back,"

"Sorry about that," Sasuke apologized.

"No, it's okay. Maybe you'll learn whilst watching," I said to him.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," Sasuke spoke.

I heard the door open and numerous people screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANA--- Oh wait, it's just Sasuke,"

"Manami-chan? Where are you?!" Naruto's voice echoed through the house.

"Over here," I signaled by waving my hand out the kitchen door.

The door was then filled with people screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANAMI!"

I laughed. "Thanks you guys,"

Then I noticed how many people were inside.

I sighed. "Looks like it's going to be more than a breakfast for two…"

"We'll help!" Ino smiled.

"That way the food can get done quicker!" Tenten added.

I nodded. "Fine, you girls can help,"

"Yes!" I heard Chouji chuckle.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata began cooking.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We finished the breakfast feast and served it to everyone.

I sat with the girls as Sasuke did with the guys.

"So…?" Sakura grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"How was last night?!" Ino shrieked.

It was loud enough to be heard by the guys across the room.

My cheeks heated up and I waved nervously.

Sasuke smirked and continued eating.

"Oops… Sorry," Ino smiled apologetically.

"But how was it?" Tenten asked.

"We…" I began.

They leaned in closer.

"We didn't do anything last night," I answered.

"Oh come on, you don't have to lie to us! We're your best friends!" Sakura nudged my shoulder.

I smiled. "I guess you guys are my best friends,"

"So tell us, oneesan," Hinata urged.

"No really, we didn't do anything last night, other than sleep," I replied.

"…Seriously?" Ino gaped.

I nodded.

"Don't couples normally have sex after their wedding day?" Tenten asked quietly.

I blushed. "We're not having it yet!"

"So when?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-sama!" I was shocked that she was so into it.

"When?" Sakura asked.

"When?" Ino asked.

"When?!" Tenten asked.

"T-TONIGHT!" I yelled and covered my mouth quickly.

It went silent after that. I lifted my head to the boys. They were staring.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

I met Sasuke's eyes and he smirked even more and chuckled.

My cheeks were boiling. "Ugh…"

Sakura giggled. "Well, good luck for tonight…"

"You have to promise us one thing though, oneesan," Hinata told me.

"What?"

"You have to give us _**every single detail**_ tomorrow," Ino continued.

"No buts," Tenten smiled.

"But!" I cried.

"No," Hinata scolded.

"But!!" I yelped.

"No…" Sakura waved her finger at me.

"BUT!"

"NO!" Ino nudged my knee.

I bit my lower lip. "You three are really mean, you know?!"

They smiled. "We do what we can,"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Before I knew it, the sun went down and the moon rose.

I was getting more and more nervous as I reached the front door to the Uchiha household.

Of course, I had moved in during the day, but the girls took me out as did the boys to Sasuke.

I'm having a slight feeling that the guys are doing anything and everything that the girls are doing.

I was guessing that Neji was okay with this whole sex thing, since he had smiled at me earlier and said, "Go and get him, tiger,"

It kinda scared me.

I began to turn the doorknob.

I had no idea whether Sasuke was home or not, and I had no idea which one I'd rather have.

"Manami?" I heard Sasuke's voice behind me.

I turned around quickly to be faced with my new… husband.

"H-Hey Sasuke," I squeaked.

He smirked as he opened the door for me. We both went inside and I could've sworn I heard our friend's voices going, "Mission success," or something, even though they were out of sight.

I locked the door and turned around to be backed up against a wall.

"S-Sasuke!" I stuttered.

"You don't have to do this if you want to, you know. I'm just teasing you," Sasuke said.

"So… you didn't want this?" I asked, confused now.

"No, of course I want this. I wanted this… ever since I met you," Sasuke murmured, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

I blushed.

"It's just that, you seemed so nervous to talk about it, and you didn't look like you wanted it," Sasuke explained.

I shook my head. "No, no. It's just an embarrassing topic. I mean, don't you get embarrassed when talking about… sex?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second then answered, "Not really,"

I frowned. "Maybe it's just me, because the girls seem to be very into the topic,"

He kissed the corner of my mouth. "Maybe it _**is**_ just you,"

Sasuke leaned back. "But I won't do it if you're not ready. I don't want to be that type of guy who rapes his girl,"

I smiled and thought about it. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

"I'll do it," I answered quietly.

And so that was the night where I lost my virginity, on my 16th birthday.

* * *

_It was kind of embarrassing to write this chapter..._

_Note : I WILL be writing a lemon, but in a seperate story... chapter... thing, so I don't have to change the rating of this fanfiction..._

_The reason I'm writing a lemon is because TWO of my friends have been urging me so much to write one, everytime I told them, "A new chapters up," They'd go, "IS IT A LEMON ?!?!?!?!?" and they'd be disappointed in my answer._

_You guys of course, don't have to read the lemon if you don't want to, but it's basically just for the sake of my friends... And don't laugh at me if you read it... It's embarrasing. DX_

_NOW THEN, YOU THERE ! READING THIS SENTENCE RIGHT NOW! REVIEW THIS STORY OR ELSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LATER ! DX _

_...I wonder where all my reviewers went... :'(  
_


	16. It's What He Wants

_**Chapter Sixteen: It's what he wants.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**SMUT OHMYGAWD.**

**It's pretty obvious what's going to happen in this chapter...  
**

**Manami's Point of View**

I opened my eyes to be faced with… well… Nothing.

I sat up, seeing Sasuke no where in sight.

"…Sasuke?" I call out quietly.

No answer.

I decided to check downstairs, but before that, I brushed my hair and took any random thing out of the closet to wear. I took each step down, tying my locks into a bun.

"Sasuke?" I called out again when I reached the bottom.

I heard plates being set up in the dining room. I went inside and saw Sasuke placing food on the two plates.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you couldn't cook?"

"I ordered this food," Sasuke looked towards me.

I nodded. "Well, thank you."

Sasuke finished setting up breakfast and he then wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good morning." He kissed me.

I smiled as I took a seat with him. Just as we were about to begin eating, loud knocks were heard from the door.

I could take a wild guess as to who it was and get it right.

I sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Just tell me if I've revealed too much."

He nodded as I got up to answer the door.

I unlocked it and four girls burst in, crying, "HOW WAS IT?!"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the couch. "Sit over there."

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino obeyed, all snickering.

I took a seat with them and they leaned in closer to me.

Sakura nudged me. "So…tell us, Manami."

Ino grinned. "Don't try to pretend you didn't do it."

Tenten finished her sentence. "Your cries of pleasure were heard _**all**_ over Konoha."

My cheeks heated after that statement and I glanced at Sasuke, who was still peacefully eating his food… But I could see a smug smile coming across his face.

I frowned and only told the minor details to them.

They all seemed to take it in very well.

"So let me get this straight," Ino began. "It _**hurts**_ at first?"

I nodded slowly.

"I see…" Sakura agreed.

"Hey, hey, how… _**big**_ is Sasuke?" Tenten seemed eager to know this one.

I heard Sasuke cough loudly, causing the girls to glance at him for a second, and then back to me.

"That… It's only for me and Sasuke to know," I said, looking at him. He was nodding slightly.

"Aw man~!" Ino frowned.

"We should really leave these two alone though," Hinata's gentle voice said. "After all, they need some more… alone time after what happened last night."

Sakura sighed. "She's right. It's unfair to interrogate Manami right now."

"Thank you, Sakura!" I sighed.

"We'll interrogate her when she gets out of this house," Sakura smiled.

"HUH?!" I yelped.

They already left the house before I could start telling them off about that.

I grunted and walked back to my seat to continue eating breakfast.

I didn't look at Sasuke because I knew what he was going to say.

And he said it.

"…Cries of pleasure heard throughout Konoha, huh?"

"S-Shut up!" I stuck out my tongue.

He chuckled. "Am I_** that**_ good in bed?"

I blushed. "How am I supposed to know?! That was my first time! …It was your first time too… right?" I asked, unsure. "I mean, you were at Orochimaru's for two years and… That Karin girl…"

Sasuke shook his head. "Oh GOD no. Never would I want to do it with... her. And trust me, even if you did hate me for a few years, I promised myself that you would be my first time."

I smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Odd, I never would've imagined you saying something like that."

"I say a lot of things," He replied, smirking.

We continued eating our breakfast until loud knocks were heard at the door.

"I thought the girls would talk to you after you got out of the house?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought so too," I looked at the door, standing up to get it.

This time, it wasn't the girls, but the boys.

"Ah! Manami-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Ohhhh, nice clothing," The other boys cooed.

I looked down at my clothes and noticed I was wearing Sasuke's button-up shirt from last night…

I frowned and pointed at the Uchiha at the dining table. "He's over there!"

The boys then piled in to crowd around Sasuke. I pushed through them to sit at my seat.

"Signal me if I've told them too much," Sasuke sighed.

I smiled and nodded as he brought the guys to the living room.

I could hear the boys going, "Oh, man!" and "Really?!" and "I heard her say that!"

Pbft.

That's what she said~

I tried my best to hear what exactly Sasuke was saying.

"How big are her boobs…? Because you know, I heard they're bigger without the bra sometimes…?" Kiba began.

"KIBA!" Neji yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm curious!" Kiba argued.

I choked on my food a bit loudly and Sasuke's eyes met mine.

"Sorry guys, but I promised my wife that I wouldn't tell you the best parts," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto sulked. "Damn it!"

"Besides, you've all got girls to do that to," Sasuke commented.

"Not… Chouji…" Shikamaru looked at the chubby boy.

Chouji looked at everyone.

"…Didn't I tell you? I'm dating Ayame, the girl from the Ramen stall…?" Chouji said bluntly.

Suddenly, the Uchiha forced the young men out, so they could talk about how Chouji got around to dating Ayame.

Sasuke went back to his seat.

I looked at him and said, "I have a feeling we're going to be asked these questions for a while."

"I wonder whose fault that is, Mrs. Cries of Pleasure throughout Konoha," Sasuke tried not to smile at that one.

"You're not going to let that one go, aren't you?" I asked, pouting.

"Not until I'll be the one screaming your name out continuously," Sasuke smirked back.

"Thanks for the idea," I took a sip of water.

"Huh?"

I took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom, only this time, _**he was **_the one crying with pleasure.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Another thing that embarrassed me even more, with all the questions the girls were asking continuously, were the stares, smirks and smiles towards me as I walked around the village.

Even if it carried on for another three weeks.

"So. Manami," Sakura acted all casual about it, but it was obvious she wanted to burst crazily. Wasn't she over it yet?

I sighed. "Go ahead, Sakura. You can screa—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, MANAMI! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID IT! AND YOU GOT SASUKE TO MOAAAAAAAN!" Sakura squealed and jumped.

I covered her big fat mouth quickly. "Not so loud, Sakura! And I thought you liked Lee!?"

"Eh? But you said I could scream! And I DO like Lee, but you know, it's my old fantasies, coming true~!" She whined.

"I don't want the other villages to hear about it now do I!?" I rubbed my temples as we took a seat at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Manami-chaaan~!" Ayame's, the daughter of the owner of the stand, voice cooed. "You finally did it, huh?"

I reddened slightly. "Please! I'm still getting over the fact I'm married!"

She laughed. "It make's you sound kinda old. Funny!"

I groaned. "Give me a miso ramen, Ayame-san. I need to relax."

"I think you do need a break," She giggled. "After all that… stuff… last night!"

"You're so perverted, Ayame-san!" I frowned.

She shrugged helplessly as she began preparing the food. "Isn't everyone? Maybe it's old man Jiraiya's fault."

"Heh, prob… probably," I felt a headache coming on.

"You okay, Manami? You kind of hesitated there," Sakura asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I just have a small headache, that's all."

"Oh, speaking of which, Manami, here," Sakura took a small box out of her pocket.

I gasped. "A-A pregnancy test!?"

"Shh, a little softer. Now, I know that sometimes if you do it you forget to use protection; am I right?" Sakura asked.

I remembered the first time I had done it with Sasuke. "Oh, crap! I didn't even think about it!" I clutched my head with my fists.

"Don't worry. This test will prove if you really are pregnant. If you are, you should be happy! This is what Sasuke wants, isn't it?"

"Well, if you say it that way, he's always wanted a family…"

"Exactly! So let's go and try it now!"

"Wait, what?"

"Come on!"

Sakura managed to drag me away back to her house, and Ayame stood there, with the ramen ready, yet she smiled and mouthed, "Good luck~!"

Once Sakura and I reached the bathroom of her home, she pushed me inside and said, "Tell me when you're done!"

I cringed. "But I'm not ready," I whimpered.

I read the directions on the box and slowly followed, after that, I waited five minutes – the longest freaking five minutes in my life – for the results to show. When the minutes were up, Sakura knocked on the door.

"Is it done yet?" She asked as she opened the door.

I stared at the pregnancy test.

"What does it say!?" Sakura asked.

I shook my head. "N-Negative."

"WHAT!? Are you sure?" Sakura checked for herself. "Maybe we should go to Tsunade? Some of these tests can be wrong, I've heard. We could ask her to confirm it."

**-x-x-x-x-**

"It's as the tests says. You're not pregnant," Tsunade said sternly. "Why? Do you want to? Aren't you a little young?"

I shook my head. "No, no, I'm not wanting to be pregnant right now, I'm just here because of Sakura."

Sakura rubbed the back of her head and smiled nervously. "My bad, Lady Tsunade."

She sighed. "Bah. You can leave now, and don't bother me for a pregnancy test unless you're absolutely sure the one you bought said positive. Okay?"

"I understand, Lady Tsunade. Excuse us," I bowed and swiftly took Sakura's arm to push her out the door.

I shook my head and took a breath of relief. "Thank God. I was almost worried there."

"You know, there are heaps of girls in Konoha who are willing to make Sasuke a baby," Sakura giggled quietly, raising an eyebrow at me. "Don't you want to have Sasuke's child?"

My cheeks heated up. "O-Of course I do! Just not right now!"

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Could you believe that you said that to me two years ago?" Sakura laughed at the Ramen stall once more.

Yes, it had been two years ever since that negative test. Meaning everyone was about… eighteen? Yeah. Old enough to drink alcohol. You could tell the boys were having fun, being drunk occasionally when they were around.

Except Lee.

Always keep the liquor away from Lee.

"Have you taken another pregnancy test yet?" Ayame asked, now being around 23. I still couldn't believe she was dating Chouji.

I took a sip of tea she had prepared for me and Sakura. "Nope. I don't see why I should. What are the signs of being pregnant?"

"Well, not that we would know from experience," Sakura answered.

"But I heard you get nausea a lot. Oh! And you miss your period!" Ayame pointed out, raising a finger at me.

"Eh…" I blinked at her. "Now that you think about it, my period is a little late…"

"EH!? OH MY GOD, MANAMI YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Sakura screamed, causing a few faces here and there to turn and stare.

"Be quiet, Sakura! I am not pregnant! I didn't even take a test!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She laughed. "Oh right, haha… sorry!"

I held in my anger. "I'm sure my period will come tomorrow… or the day after that. There's no way I can be pregnant. We've used protection before."

"Before, yeah, probably. But didn't you at least do it once _**without**_… you know… condoms and pills?" Ayame half smiled.

"Ayame-san!" I scolded.

"Whaaat~?" She pouted. "I'm older than you, so I can talk about it!"

I grunted. "There was one night where we didn't use it. Not my birthday night, no… But it was just once!"

"That 'once' can lead to having a little baby, Manami," Sakura raised her eyebrow, smirking.

I ruffled my hair. "What can I do to make you two not bring this up again?" I asked.

Sakura and Ayame looked at each other, as if they were having a small telepathic conversation without me.

Ayame nodded and Sakura looked at me. "Take the test again."

"Are you kidding me!?" I complained.

"It's better to find out now than to keep on wondering," Ayame answered.

I gave it a second thought. "Fine. But I'm telling you two, I'm not pregnant."

Ayame smiled. "Tell me what the results are, okay?"

"Oh, and Ayame-san?" I said, standing up with my pink haired friend.

"Yes~?" She replied.

"Don't tell anyone I'm out getting the test, okay?" I ordered.

She pouted, as if I had just ruined her master plan. "Fine."

As Sakura and I walked, I told her, "Sakura, I don't want to use a home pregnancy test. I want Lady Tsunade to tell me herself."

"But she said—"

I shrugged. "She'll let us."

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the Hokage's door. Hopefully she wouldn't remember what she said two years ago.

Hopefully.

"Come in," Tsunade's call was muffled by the thickness of the door.

We entered her office and half smiled. She raised her eyebrow. "What do you two want?"

"A…" I whispered. "P-Pr…"

Sakura nudged my back and I blurted it out. "A pregnancy test!"

Her head lifted and she stared at me. "…Why?"

I straightened myself. "The question is... why not?"

"…True. Okay, I'll give you the test," She smirked.

Sakura and I smiled at each other.

Thank god she didn't remember.

Right?

**-x-x-x-x-**

After the visit at Tsunade's office, and saying goodbye to Sakura, I walked home by myself.

I opened the door, calling out, "I'm home…"

Nobody answered me. I took a sigh of relief and decided to raid the fridge.

Until, of course, I was mistaken, and felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I jumped. "Wha—!? Sasuke!"

He smirked as he let his lips fall against my neck. I pushed his head off gently and exhaled.

"What's wrong? You're not normally like this," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

I frowned at him. "What do you mean, 'I'm not normally like this'?"

He chuckled. "We're usually already in bed by the time you first glance at me."

I reddened. "T-That's not true! I have a lot of self control, thank you very much!"

"Hmm?" Sasuke lifted his head. "So, where were you today?"

"Ah," I murmured. "Oh, no where in particular."

"Now, you know that when you say that it means you've been somewhere."

"I haven't been cheating on you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Where were you?"

"I just hung out with Sakura and went to Tsunade-sama's office."

"…Why'd you go to the Hokage? Another mission?"

"Uh… No."

"Then…? Asking her to have a threesome? Cause I'm not having sex with a fifty-year old woman. Even if she does look twenty."

"What!? NO! Is that all you ever think about? Sex?!"

"No. It just when I'm around you, I do think about it often."

"You're a pervert."

"You're the person who made me become one."

I shook my head, attempting to hide my blush. "ANYWAY. Uh, yeah. No. I just wanted to… talk?"

"About?"

"Nothing!"

"You wanted to talk about nothing?"

"Well, no…"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a few seconds and then leaned closer towards me, pushing me against the counter. I widened my eyes, trying to get him off me. His torso was now against my chest, and he leaned his forehead against mine. He stared at me intently.

"You won't tell me."

I shook my head nervously. "I-I don't see why you should know…"

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he'd lifted me so I sat on the countertop. He took the liberty of placing his body in between my legs.

"Don't tell me—" I began.

He smirked like always. "If you won't tell me about today, looks like I'll have to tease you."

"N-No!" I half yelped as he began to kiss my neck and trace his hands over my breasts.

I bit my bottom lip and pushed my hands against his chest, still trying to get him off. "I'll tell you! P-Please stop!"

Sasuke kissed my lips quickly before saying, "Go on."

Jesus.

How can he act so cool about being like that!?

It kinda drives me… wild?

"Oh um," I refused to make eye contact with him. "I... I forgot!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Normally I wouldn't care so much about stuff like this, but you never hesitate towards me, or stall. Tell me."

"I-I…" I shook my head. "It's too embarrassing!"

"Manami," The way he said my name was wonderful. "I've seen you naked. I know how and when your period works. I know what size clothing you are. I know **_everything_** about you. Hell, I even know what bra size you—"

"OKAY! Enough information," I raised my palm at him, gesturing him to stop.

"Come on, just tell me."

"Why should I? Give me a good reason."

"Because I'll do this."

"Do wha—Ah~!"

He'd become quicker, faster. So fast I couldn't see him move from in front of me to… my bare chest. He kneaded gently at my bust and he inched his lips closer to it. I shook my head furiously. "A-Ah~! No! No! S-Sto…"

"Tell me and I'll stop."

"I…I…"

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

_Sorry for the late chapter, stupid teacher are giving me all these assignments at once! DX Pretty please review? Oh, and this fanfiction will be ending very soon! Soooooo, REVIEWWWWW! Please?  
_


	17. One Slight Problem

_**Chapter Seventeen: One Slight Problem**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:**

**OSSU! **

**Like I said last chapter this fan fiction will be ending sooner or later. And we all love Manami and Sasuke, right? XD**

**Enjoy these last few chapters!**

**Manami's Point Of View**

I saw his eyes widen as I yelled out those words.

"Sasuke?" I murmured. "Are… you okay?"

Sasuke took a few steps back before looking at me straight in the eye.

"What do you mean… pregnant?" He asked with narrowed eyes, as if he didn't want to believe that fact.

I placed my arms in from of my chest to cover its nudity. "…Lady Tsunade told me I was pregnant. With your child, Sasuke."

He leaned against the counter across from me and held his head. "But… this is fast. Too fast. We used protection didn't we?"

I nodded. "W-We did, Sasuke. But you know… sometimes we did forget."

He didn't say a word.

I began, "Sasuke, if you don't want the baby, just tell—"

"No."

I stared at him. "What?"

He glanced at me. "I, uh… I need some time alone. Don't go after me."

"But Sasuke—" I touched his arm and he gently jerked away.

My eyes widened as he left the house.

"Sasuke…" I mumbled. My knees gave way and I fell to the ground. I hugged my legs to my chest. "…What have I done?"

**-x-x-x-x-**

"_Hello, Haruno residence, Sakura speaking."_ My friend's voice said over the phone.

I spoke, "Sakura. Hey. Uh, you alone at the moment?"

Sakura replied, _"Manami! Yeah, I'm alone. Why? Oh, did you tell Sasuke?"_

"Oh, I told him."

"_And?"_

"…"

"_Hello? Manami?"_

"U-Uhm, he… kind of…" I cringed and felt the back of my eyes heating up. I whimpered, "H-He just left the house."

"_What!? Did he say anything!?"_

I quoted, "I need some time alone. Don't go after me."

"_And then he left the house!?"_

"That's pretty much… it."

"_Oh my God, Manami, I'm on my way right now. Just wait for me, okay?"_

I hung up, and a few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Sakura standing at my front step. She quickly hugged me. Sakura took me to the couch and told me to tell her everything, so I did.

"Oh, that's horrible. Did he say when he was coming back?" Sakura asked.

I covered my mouth with my hand. I hadn't even thought about that. "Oh my God. W-What if he never comes back!?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will! He loves you more than to just leave you for a baby!" She assured me.

Nightfall came and I was still waiting for Sasuke. Sakura kept herself content with the television, while I continuously glanced at the door, hoping it would open any time soon.

Then it began to rain heavily. I checked my phone for reception, and there were no bars.

I stood up. "He's gotta come home now. He's going to be sick!"

"But Manami—" Sakura gawked.

I shook my head as I grabbed a thick coat. "No buts! I've got to find him!"

"Manami!" Sakura cried as I left the house.

She ran after me, trying to drag me back inside. I resisted. "Manami! You have to wait for him! What if you get sick!?"

I yelled, "I don't care! Right now, all I want is to be in his arms again! I need to know if he wants this child or not!"

Sakura stared at me sadly as the wind made her hair hit against her cheek. Her hands slowly let go of my arms. "Just come back safely. I want my best friend back in one piece."

I smiled slightly. "Thank You."

And I ran off in search of my husband.

I looked everywhere I could think of. The ramen stall, all the shops and our friends' houses too! I was beginning to be pissed off, to be honest. But I didn't give up hope. The storm was getting stronger and I sat myself on a bench. I thought hard on where Sasuke could possibly be. I glanced at a nearby tree and I yelped, "The forest!"

It may have been too dangerous to be there during a storm, but I had a strong feeling he was there.

I walked against the force of the winds and screamed, "SASUKE!!!"

I passed the trunks and trees, the leaves that fell from branches whipped against my face. Then I heard his voice.

"Are you stupid, Manami!? What the hell are you doing out here!?" Sasuke scolded.

I looked up, and there he was. "W-Well, you're the one that made me search for you!"

"I told you not to come!" He yelled.

I glared at him. "You think I would let you stay in this storm!? I came because I love you, you idiot!"

He paused, and then took my arm. "We'll take shelter in a cave I found, for now."

I followed after him, and soon we were in the darkness of the cave. I turned to him as he sat on a rock and lit a fire. "Why did you leave me?"

"I needed some time to think," He answered.

I curled my hands into fists. "You could've at least told me if you wanted the baby or not! You were sending me mixed messages!"

"I told you I needed to think! This is huge, Manami!"

"How do you think I feel, Sasuke!? I'M the one pregnant here, not you!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Sasuke stood up, grabbed my shoulders and placed his lips over mine. "I'm sorry already!"

I stayed silent and looked at him. I opened my mouth and said, "I… I'm sorry too. For yelling at you."

"It's my entire fault anyway," He replied, sitting back on his rock. "I ran away and you got mad. It's pretty logical."

"But…" I whispered. "Do you… want the baby?"

He sighed. "I've been thinking about that. And, I realized, this is what I've wanted. I wanted to restore my clan again, and what better person to do it with than you?"

I took a seat on the ground next to him. "So…"

"So…" He glanced at me, and acted casual. "I want the baby."

I turned my head towards him so quickly; I thought I heard a bone crack. "R-Really? You really mean it!?"

Sasuke nodded, slumping onto the ground to be somewhat at the same level as me. "Yeah. I want to give this kid the childhood I've always wanted."

I beamed. "Oh, thank you Sasuke," And I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly to kiss him.

He took my waist and he lay down, placing me on top of him. I opened my eyes and took my lips off his. "Sasuke?"

"Since we're in a storm… we can go back until it's over, right?" He said from below me.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…?"

"And since you're pregnant… we won't be able to do much when your stomach gets bigger, cause then you'll be fragile. At least, in my eyes."

I raised an eyebrow. "If you say so…?"

He chuckled. "You really don't get it until I actually tell you, huh?"

I blinked. "What?"

Sasuke sat up slightly, so his elbows were supporting his weight and he took my face in closer to kiss. "Let's do it."

My eyes widened and I sat up straight again. "B-But we're outside! In a cave! What if someone finds us!?"

"I know it's been one of your fantasies to do it outside, you know," Sasuke smirked.

I shook my head furiously whilst blushing. "N-No it isn't!"

"I remember one time when I woke up before you, I heard you say something like…" And he began imitating me. "'Sasuke… Let's have sex outside…' …something like that."

I covered my face from the redness. "I bet you just made that up on the spot!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke took out his phone. "I recorded it."

"Y-You what!?" I shrieked.

"I thought it was cute."

He handed me the phone and I watched the video. _"Sasuke… outside… We have se… sex outside…" _I could hear Sasuke snickering in the background of the film.

My cheeks boiled and I gave back his phone quickly. "Okay, so what!?"

He unbuttoned his shirt slightly. "Doesn't it turn you on?"

I covered my eyes. "No! I won't be taken into your seductive side!"

Sasuke laughed lightly and took my hand away from my face gently. "You know you want to do it."

And somehow, he'd convinced me.

…It was one hell of a night.

**-x-x-x-x-**

We walked back home the morning after that, which was a clear sky day.

I muttered as I walked beside Sasuke, "Horny bastard."

He slung his arm around my shoulder and whispered, "You know you loved it."

I furrowed my eyebrows together as we walked by all the shops and stands, until we reached our house.

I opened the door and Sakura woke up with a snort. "H-Huh wha? Ah, Manami!" She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad to see you safe, and with Sasuke!"

I gave her a sheepish smile. "Y-Yeah. It's nice to be back indoors."

"Oh yeah, where did you guys stay?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "We were stuck in this storm, so we decided to stay in a cave."

"Hmm…? You guys, why are your clothes and hair all muddy?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

I smoothed down my hair. "Oh… I guess I slept in a muddy spot!"

"But it's all knotted," She pointed out.

"I roll around in my sleep a lot!" I made my excuses up as I went.

She stood up and snickered. "Admit it, Manami; you guys had sex in a cave!"

I blushed when Sasuke nodded. "OKAY! Case closed! You can go home now, Sakura! Goodbye!"

I pushed her out the door and locked it. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh, god I look horrible."

"No you don't," Sasuke mumbled, standing behind me in the mirror, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Of course YOU don't, you don't have as much hair as I do. The shorter the hair, the less time you have to look after it!" I pouted.

"Hey," Sasuke leaned his head against mine. "You see these spikes? They don't come up on their own."

I rolled my eyes. "Unless, of course, you want to spend hours spiking it."

"You don't like it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, no! I like it! I think it suits you! Anyway, I'm going to take a shower, I have to get rid of these knots before one of our friends decides to barge in our house—"

"HELLO MANAMI AND SASUKE!" Naruto barged in the house. "It's a wonderful morning, isn't it!?"

Hinata stood beside him and quietly said, "Good morning."

I hung my head. "Ugh~!"

Sasuke turned to the couple. "You guys, maybe you should come back in a bit, Manami and I have to take showers… We don't want you to see us like this."

Naruto shrugged. "Too late for that!"

Hinata tugged on her boyfriend's jacket. "N-Naruto-kun, maybe we should do what Sasuke says. We'll come back later, okay?"

Naruto stared at Hinata and she blushed. "O-Oh God, you're so cute!"

She smiled. "Let's… Let's go and eat some ramen, Naruto-kun."

"More ramen!? Oh, Hinata, you're so awesome!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke pushed the two out the door. "Yeah, yeah, you two are fantastic. See you." And he shut it.

I lifted a corner of my mouth. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, you were going to take a shower…?" Sasuke insisted.

"Oh, right," I ran up the stairs and went inside the bathroom.

After ten minutes into the shower, I heard the door unlock. I turned my head, and above all the steam I saw Sasuke half naked.

I frowned. "Sasuke! You… You pervert!"

I stopped the shower and was about to step out, until Sasuke was suddenly in the shower with me, turning the water back on.

"Why don't we save some water?" He whispered. "Let's have our shower together."

"Sasuke, I… I'm already clean!" I fake smiled. "There's nothing else I need to wash here!"

His hands went south, and I yelped. He smirked like there was no tomorrow. "Looks like I have to clean a little something down here."

"Wha—? No!" I shut my eyes and bit my bottom lip as he did what he wished.

I almost fell once he was done, but he held me up with my waist. I glared at him. "You're a sex-crazed person."

"I'm doing this because you might not want to do it with me anymore once we have a child," He murmured in my hair.

"Sasuke…" I sighed and faced him. "I will always want to do it with you. You only. But you should know; a girl like me can only handle so much."

He frowned. "I should know; a girl like you can handle way more than just this."

"N-No, I can't!" I repeated. "I can only handle one or… org… Oh, you know the word."

He pretended to think hard. "Hm… Organization? No… Organism? Oh, I know."

Sasuke leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Orgasm."

I blushed and pushed him to the other side of the shower. "Yes, exactly! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and get dressed."

"No, you don't," He grabbed hold of my waist. "You came more than once during your birthday night."

I shook my head wildly. "No, I didn't! I didn't! W-What are you talking about? H-Hahaha!"

He sighed. "I still wonder why you're so nervous on the topic of sex. It's cute, but you're so reluctant, I feel you're not interested anymore."

"What!?" I looked at him. "Of course I'm interested, it's just… embarrassing!"

"You shouldn't be so much, around me," He answered, half smiling. "I want you to be completely relaxed with me."

I shook my head. "I already am."

"It doesn't seem that way," Sasuke murmured as I turned away from him.

From behind me, he pressed his hands softly against my chest, and kissed my neck lightly.

I sighed. "If you promise me one thing, I'll stop hesitating."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, suddenly eager to get what he wanted.

I thought about it for a few seconds, and nodded. "Limit your needs."

"What type of needs?" He questioned, as if he didn't already know.

I rolled my eyes. "Sexual needs. It's not that I don't like it, but you know… it's just so… tiring…?"

He frowned a little, but exhaled helplessly. "Got it."

I smiled. "I'm not very good and being seductive, but…" I turned around and pressed myself against his body. "Do what you want."

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Jesus, you guys took hours to get ready!" Naruto grumbled.

I blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry; we didn't mean to make you wait."

Naruto flicked his head to the side. "Well you two better have a good explanation!"

Sasuke came in the living room, flicking the back of Naruto's head. "We don't wanna give you excuses."

"I wanna hear it!" Naruto argued.

Hinata touched Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-kun… You shouldn't force our friends."

Naruto looked back at her. "Yeah, but—! …Fine," He pouted as his girlfriend gave him a smile.

I laughed, and glanced at Sasuke. "Well… I have some news."

"What news? Wha…?" Naruto blankly stared at me. "I heard no news."

"Which is why I'm going to tell you now," I explained.

Sasuke's arm found its way around my shoulder and he nodded. I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Naruto stayed silent for three seconds and blinked. He stood up, and then began to scream. "WHAT!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

Hinata asked, "How many weeks has it been?"

"Tsunade-sama told me it's been about five to six." I answered.

"FIVE TO SIX!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME STRAIGHT AWAY!?" Naruto freaked out.

I crossed my arms. "I just took the test yesterday!"

Naruto stood still. "You have to take a test to find out if you have a baby?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"Like… writing? With… math? And English?" He raised an eyebrow.

I slapped my forehead and rolled my eyes. "No, you idiot. Body tests… Urinal."

"Uri—Oh," He snorted. "Ha… I knew that."

Hinata piped up. "Have you told your brother yet?"

I froze. "Oh… crap."

"Eh? What's wrong, Manami-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't you realize it yet?" I glared at him slightly. "If I tell my brother, he's going to go nuts! He might not even want the baby!"

Sasuke frowned. "Over my dead body. I'll try to convince him to like the kid."

I paused, and then took out my cell phone, scanning through my contacts, until I found my brother. I hesitated to press the call button. It rang, and I put it on loudspeaker.

"_Hello?"_

"Neji-nii…?"

"_Manami! Long time no talk! How's it going there? Is everything alright?"_

"Oh, everything's fine…"

"_You don't normally call me up to tell me everything's fine. What's up?"_

"Just a little news…"

"_What news?"_

"I… Sasuke…"

"_You guys didn't have a fight, did you!? Because I will bash that bastard's head in!"_

Sasuke flinched, and I frowned. "No, Neji-nii. It's just…"

"_Just…?"_

"Well, you have to promise me one thing."

"_What?"_

"Don't get angry."

"_Okay?"_

"Or overreact."

"_Fine…?"_

"And don't hurt Sasuke. Or me."

"_Why the heck would I—?"_

"I'm pregnant."

"_What… __**WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!? WHAT!?!?!"**_

I cringed. "Right now, I'm pregnant with Sasuke's child, and I want to keep it."

"_**OH SURE! DO YOU REALIZE JUST HOW YOUNG YOU ARE!? **_

"I-I do! Neji-nii, you promised that you wouldn't get angry!"

"_**HOW CAN I NOT!? Y-YOU'RE PREGNANT!"**_

"Neji-nii!!"

And he hung up.

I stuffed my head in my hands and mumbled. "Stupid brother."

Then the door was soon slammed down, not open, down. Its hinges broke and my brother stood at the front step breathing heavily, glaring at Sasuke and me.

He grabbed Sasuke's collar and shook it fiercely. "You bastard! How dare you impregnate my sister! She's the last of my family! I let you marry her, and I let you own her completely! But to make her have your baby!? What the hell is wrong with you!? You're only eighteen!"

I stood up and pulled his hand away from Sasuke. "Neji-nii! Why are you overreacting!?"

He faced me. "I have every right to be overreacting!!"

I pushed him. "WELL YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!!"

Neji's eyes widened for the slightest bit, and he grabbed my wrists. "I'M THE CLOSEST THING YOU'VE GOT!"

I growled, and kicked his stomach. He clutched it, and I ran up the stairs. "If you can't accept the baby, then I won't accept you! I… I HATE YOU, NEJI!"

And I ran up to my bedroom, throwing the door shut locked, not wanting to see my sibling's face ever.

My back was pressed against the wall, and I slid down. I took out my phone, and went through my list in silence. My eyes stared at one name I hadn't seen in a long time.

Gaara.

I decided to call him; it had been months since I had last contacted him.

The ringing lasted forever, until someone finally picked up.

"_Kazekage Gaara speaking."_

"G-Gaara-kun…"

"_Manami? Is it you?"_

"Yeah… It's been a while, huh?"

"_Yes, it has. Why the sudden call?"_

"No reason. I just… feel like seeing you again."

"_Oh, well… Do you want to meet me over here? Or should I go over there?"_

"I'll… go to the Suna."

"_Sure… I guess I'll see you… in a few days."_

"Yeah. Bye."

I exhaled once I pressed the end call button.

That was awkward.

I felt knocking on the door near me.

"Manami? Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice was muffled.

I replied, "I'm fine. Is he still out there?"

"If you mean your brother… Uh, no. H-He's not here," He answered.

"You were reluctant. He is still outside, isn't he?" I murmured.

"Well, yeah, but he said he was sorry. Isn't that enough, Manami?"

"But he really didn't want the baby. It felt like he didn't want me."

"You know that's not true."

"Yes, but… I don't know. I'm going to take a break from seeing him. Is it okay if I go to the Sand village to see Gaara-kun?"

"Sand village? Why so sudden?"

"I haven't seen him in a while, that's all."

"…Okay. But I'm coming with you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Manami…" The voice had changed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

I turned. "Neji-nii?"

"Just don't hate me. You can avoid me for as long as you like, but just don't hate me."

It was silent after that. My brother could have clearly knocked the door down, or climbed in through the window, so I could tell he was serious.

He would leave me alone until I was ready to face him again.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Gaara-sama~! Gaara-samaaaa~!"

Various girls stood outside his office, screaming for attention.

I glanced at Sasuke, who obviously was reminiscing the times when so many girls fawned over him like that. After he got married, most of them backed off.

"Don't tell me that you want to go back to those times," I laughed.

He shook his head. "Hell no. I'm just remembering how annoying it used to be."

"And don't you miss it~?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and ruffled my hair. "What's there to miss? I have everything I want right here."

I rolled my eyes as we were approached by Temari.

Temari waved madly. "Manami~!"

I hugged her. "Tema-chan!"

Temari laughed, "Oh, I haven't heard that nickname in years."

I smiled. "So, where's Gaara-kun?"

"Follow me," She said.

So I did, and once we reached the Kazekage's office, Gaara stood up from his chair, and murmured, "Manami."

I smiled. "Long time no see, Gaara-kun."

I placed my bags on the floor and reached out to hug him.

"Is there any reason why you decided to visit us now?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around. "Kankuro-kun!" I hesitated to hug him, so I shook his hand instead. "I just felt like seeing you guys again. That and… well, I guess I'll tell you later, when you're less busy."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Well, you two plan on sleeping over?"

I nodded.

Kankuro averted his eyes. "Just don't have sex in our house. I mean, it's not like _**they**_ wanna hear you screaming in the middle of the night, right?" He pointed at his brother and sister.

My eyes narrowed and we all, meaning Temari, Gaara, Sasuke and I, smacked the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes. "You're never going to quit being a pervert, huh?"

He pouted. "It's who I am! You can't expect Kankuro to be Kankuro without his perverted side!"

Temari scoffed. "Let me show you your rooms."

Gaara stopped her. "No, let me do it."

"But Gaara, you've got work to do," His sister insisted.

"It'll be fine," He replied.

She sighed. "Okay. Go ahead."

So Gaara took us both to a spare guest room in the building. Once we placed our bags on the floor, Sasuke asked, "You got a bathroom near here?"

Gaara nodded. "It's just down the hall, to your left."

Sasuke walked towards the door, and murmured, "Thanks."

I took a seat on the bed and looked at Gaara. "Uhm…"

"Something wrong? You didn't really tell me what you came here for," He asked, taking a spot next to me.

I exhaled and said quietly. "Well, uh, I'm… pregnant."

Gaara froze, and stared at me for God knows how long. "P-Pregnant?"

I nodded. "If it's okay with you, would you like to be the Godfather?"

He blinked. "W-Whoa. Uh, pregnant? With Sasuke's kid? Pregnant… Me as the godfather? P-Pregnant?"

I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. "You're reacting better than Neji-nii or Naruto-kun, at least. And yes, I'm pregnant. I want… We want you to be the godfather. We talked about it on our way here."

He scooted away from me slightly. "How… long were you… with the kid?"

"Around six weeks," I answered.

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. He held his head, just like Sasuke did when he found out. "If only I had made a move sooner."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "I never should have waited, huh?"

"Waited for what?"

"For you."

"I… don't understand what you're saying, Gaara-kun."

"Manami," He took my hand softly. "I… still love you. And I would do anything to have you."

My eyes widened, and with a blush, I let go of his hand. "I-I thought you understood, Gaara-kun."

"I said I understood. I never said I would give you up."

"B-But Gaara-kun! I'm married to Sasuke, and I-I'm pregnant with his child!"

"Why don't you forget about him? Let us have a future together. I'll look after the kid, even though it's not mine."

"Gaara-kun! You don't know what you're saying! It's impossible for me to forget about Sasuke!"

"Then I'll make you forget about him."

"What? No!"

But he let his lips fall onto mine, and with lust, passion and love combined, there was no way I could stop. He had soon let go of my neck, he breathed, "I'm begging you to love me. I've loved you for so many years… So why won't you return my feelings?"

My mouth almost dropped open, and I stood up, away from his grip. "G-Gaara-kun…"

But Gaara's eyes turned away from mine, and at the doorway. He'd almost smirked. I followed his gaze and shook my head.

Sasuke glared immensely at the both of us, with a look of disgust, and when his eyes met mine, he only stormed out of the room.

* * *

_REVIEWWWWW~! Gahh, school's tomorrow DX Wish me luck to survive the remaining time of the first semester XD Review for me please~! I love all your reviews!_


End file.
